HYOUDOU ISSEI LA HISTORIA DEL DIOS DRAGÓN DE LA IRA
by OuroborusDarkness
Summary: Traicionado y dejándolo al borde de la muerte, revivido como un dragón y entrenado por los dioses dragones, con un poder fuere de este mundo para proteger a la gente apreciada por el, enfrentara una nueva amenaza de otro mundo del pasado de Asura issei no pervertido/serio/fuerte/inteligente
1. Chapter 1

HYUODOU ISSEI LA HISTORIA DEL DIOS DRAGÓN DE LA IRA

Renuncia de derechos: no me pertenece Hihg School dxd, asuras Wrath sus técnicas o habilidades esos les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores no a mi

Capítulo: 1 EL DESPERTAR DE UN DIOS

Después de perder su batalla contra Raiser, se sentía decepcionado, un fracaso a si mismo…le había fallado por segunda vez así ama. Issei se había enfrentado por segunda vez a Raiser y había vuelto a perder, no pudo romper el compromiso de rías. Issei estuvo inconsciente por una semana, en ese tiempo Rías y Raiser ya se habían casado, cuando issei despertó, nadie estaba con el…ni siquiera Asia, eso lo extraño por no ver a la monja, bueno aun tenia a draig consigo en su brazo, pero no era lo mismo, porque apenas hablaba con él. Issei se dirigió hacia la academia, al entrar al salón no vio a Asia, raro ella nunca se perdía las clases, era muy puntual y eso en verdad era raro. Sin darle mucha importancia, Al terminar la primera hora de clase y soportar las preguntas de sus amigos, cosa que no respondió, se dirigió al club de ocultismo en donde encontró a todos los del club, Entro y vio como todos le lanzaban miradas frías

H-hola, salude tímidamente

¿Qué haces aquí?, respondió fríamente la peli-roja

Quería ver como estaban todos, un poco asustado por las miradas que le daban

Así, pues una basura como tú no merece más venir aquí.

¿q-que? Porque que ice algo mal, pregunté algo confuso

Issei mejor vete ya no te queremos aquí, la que me habla es Akeno-san, al perder contra Raiser has demostrado que no eres digno de ser parte de la nobleza Gremory.

¿Qué? P-pero porque, pregunté en shock

Issei-san vete, nadie te quiere aquí. Dijo Asia molesta

¿q-que? A-asia…tú también, dije algo triste por sus palabras

Sempai ya no lo necesitamos más, me hablaba koneko monótona mente pero fría más de lo usual con migo

Ves issei, aquí nadie te quiere, más bien ahora me eres inservible, fijo molesta la peli-roja

Buocho, no puede hablar en serio, o ¿sí?

Hablo en serio, sabes solo te reclute por el poder que tenías, pero si no eres capaz de usarlo correctamente no me sirves más kiba por favor

Has escuchado issei, me dijo kiba aún atrás de mi

Kiba...

Sabes, mejor me deshago de ti ahora mismo.

Después de eso me llevaron al patio trasero del edificio del club lejos de vistas de los estudiantes, tras eso kiba se puso frente a issei y lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que caiga de rodillas y después le pateo la espalda tirándolo al piso, luego lo dio vuelta y Akeno empezó a electrocutarlo con los rayos koneko me golpeaba con mucha fuerza

AHHHH ¿QUE HACEN? ¿Porque? Lo asen

Estamos deshaciendo de una basura como tú

Después de esas palabras Akeno aumento la intensidad de los rayos y kiba invoco una espada con la cual realizaba cortes en el cuerpo del castaño, koneko golpeaba tan fuerte que le rompía uno que otra costilla, los gritos de issei eran desgarradores, Asia lo curaba para que no se desmayara y lo siguieran torturando, siguieron así como durante 30 minutos seguidos y issei ya estaba al borde del colapso, hasta que esta vez se acercó rías, y puso las manos en el pecho de issei y de un momento las 8 piezas de peón comenzaron a salir haciendo a issei gritar de dolor, al terminar de salir issei quedo en el piso literalmente casi muerto

Los del club al verlo así pensaron que moriría y lo dejaron hay. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que en el cielo una pequeña figura flotaba y veía lo que sucedió. Su rostro no expresaban emociones, pero por dentro si las tenía. La figura comenzó a descender quedando frente a issei, ella se arrodillo junto a él y miraba su cuerpo al borde de la muerte, hasta que una gema verde apareció en su brazo.

Esta presencia…Heres tu ophis ¿no? Que haces aquí-pregunto draig

Ophis miraba la gema en el brazo izquierdo del castaño, pero responde con su voz fría y neutral.

Draig… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que paso para que esos demonios casi lo maten? Mírale ya está en las últimas-dijo Ophis

Ah es algo muy complicado y confuso…ni yo mismo lose. Responde un draig confundido

Pues me dirás lo que sepas, pregunto fría mente al dragón de la joya mientras creaba una brecha para llevárselo

¿Por qué ayudas a mi portador Ophis?

No lose, porque le ayudó, pero me llamo la atención su otra Aura, respondió a la pregunta del dragón

Aura?, pregunto el dragón

Y tras decir esas palabras ophis se lo llevó a la brecha una ves hay podrá averiguar más de esa Aura

Desde ahora muchas cosas iban a cambiar en el mundo solo Hera cuestión de tiempo para desatar una nueva leyenda que quedará grabada en la historia con fuego y Ophis lo sabía bien

BRECHA DIMENSIONAL

Draig les contó todo a los dos dioses dragón lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, sin mencionar que los dioses estaban furiosos Hera poco por hacerle eso a un hermano dragón para sus fines no sé qué daría así, los dos dioses despidieron darle un nuevo cuerpo para serlo 100% dragón, pero ninguno sabía lo que pasaba en el interior del joven dragón, ni siquiera draig

ESPACIO MENTAL

Ahí un ise flotando en el espacio en blanco no sabía porque sus amigos le hicieron eso pero no sé quedaría así, él no los iba a perdonar tan fácil

"Veo que ya des per tastes eso es bueno chaval" escucho una voz desconocida así que voltio para ver quién Hera y fue su sorpresa al ver al dueño de la voz

En frente de ise se encontraba un hombre extremadamente tonificado sin exagerar de unos 35 a 40 años, sin camisa con sus brazos cubiertos por un metal dorado pareciendo oro, con unos pantalones color rojos oscuros pero rasgados de la parte inferior de las piernas, no usaba calzado en su cintura llevaba un cinturón de tela dorado, su cabello Hera de color blanco puro sus ojos eran igual blancos sin pupila, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era sus tatuajes en todo su cuerpo

¿Quién eres tú? donde estoy ¿abre muerto?, se preguntaba el mismo

"No tú no estás muerto porque una personita te trajo a la brecha dimensional, para salvarte de las garras de la muerte", dijo aquel sujeto en frente del castaño

¿Qué es lo di jistes? WOW pero ¿Quién eres tú? Y que estoy haciendo aquí, pregunto ise desconcertado

"Bueno para empezar me llamo Asura y soy uno de los generales divinos semidiós de la ira por azares del destino que de sellado en tu cuerpo" respondió ahora identificado como Asura

Pero cómo estás sellado en mi si yo tengo sellado a draig en mi cómo es posible, pregunté muy asombrado por lo que escuche

"Bueno te voy a contar como terminé contigo vale" me pregunto Asura sería mente yo solo asentí con la cabeza pero antes de que contará su historia Asura draig apareció

[Compañero que bien es que te encuentres bien estaba preocupando de no saber de ti], me pregunto draig preocupado

Estoy bien draig, te quiero presentar Asura el semidiós de la ira, presento ise a draig

[No Me esperaba esto, pero dime estás relacionado con los dioses budistas], pregunto sería mente draig a Asura

"No lo estoy, si eso te aclaro tu pregunta" respondió Asura

Bien si eso es todo podías contarme cómo acabasteis con migo digo si no es mucha molestia, le pregunté a Asura amable mente

"También issei tu eres mi descendiente", al decir eso yo y draig teníamos los ojos como platos y una cara de asombro.

Haber asura-san explícame cómo es que soy tu, pregunté desconcertado junto a draig que estaba en la misma forma

 **Bueno será una historia larga así que escuchen y no quiero que me interrumpan a issei quita el "san" me hace sentir incómodo** , Dijo Asura para que los dos asintieran

Bueno para empezar yo no soy de este mundo, esto impresiono a ambos

 **Yo soy un guerrero entrenado para acabar con unas bestias de mi mundo llamadas Gohma yo junto con otros siete guerreros** , dijo Asura y en eso se mostró sus recuerdos para apoyar su historia y vieron a las criaturas que eran tan o más grandes que una montaña

 **Estas criaturas contaminaban la tierra yo junto a siete guerreros los combatíamos para exterminarlas, pero en una ocasión nuestro comandante llevo esto muy legos y utilizo la almas humanas, para ganar más poder y así acabar con el más Gohmas, por no querer contribuir en su plan este secuestro a mi hija y mato a mi esposa, para usarla y acabar con el Gohma más poderosa Vlitra,** dijo Asura para mostrar unas imágenes de Vlitra y nunca se imaginó que clase de criatura era pero tenía similitud con una serpiente de 8 cabezas que eran formados a base de magma y roja fundida que abarcaba en tamaño de la tierra, era un ser temido he incluso draig tenía un poco de miedo

 **Yo tuve que acabar con mis ex compañeros uno por uno para salvar a mi hija y después de una larga pelea yo y junto a mi hermano Yasha logramos acabar con deus poniendo fin a todo y pudimos rescatar a mi hija, pero todo eso era una que el principio porque toda nuestra lucha resulto ser una prueba puesta por el dios de nuestro mundo chakravartin para encontrar un sucesor digno de nuestro mundo,** dijo Asura mostrando unas imágenes mostrando a chakravartin y a simple vista era un dios y este sudaba poder puro y tenía una apariencia de un gigante que medía 2 metros con múltiples brazos y una vestimenta en forma de túnica de oro y en dos de sus brazos tenía dos lanzas de oro

 **Con el sacrificio de mi hermano tuve el poder hacerle frente cara a cara a chakravartin hasta derrotarlo pero al derrotarlo tuve que sacrificarme para que mi hija estuviera a salvo y que fuera feliz** , dijo Asura issei y draig tenían respeto por Asura al ver lo que era capaz al enfrentarse a monstros, ejércitos y hasta un dios para ver a su hija a salvo y feliz

 **[Eres increíble Asura pero que tiene que ver mi compañero que sea tu descendiente]** dijo draig algo desconcertante

 **A eso voy des pues de derrotar a chakravartin mi alma vago sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo hasta que llegue a este mundo el día en que tú y el dragón blanco atacaron y fueran sellados, en el momento que fueron sellados mi alma también hasta que apareciera alguien digno de mi poder y he visto la vida de issei dentro de la Boosted Gaer hasta el día de hoy** , dijo Asura

 **Y veo que no hice una mala decisión al escogerlo porque pude ver lo que lo motivaba a no rendirse nunca y su determinación al proteger a sus seres queridos y por eso te escogí como mi descendiente** , dijo Asura impresionando a los dos y que estos se desmallaran por el sobre cargo de información

 **CON UN DEMONIO LO QUE ME FALTABA AHORA AHÍ QUE ESPERAR** , grito Asura enojado

 **10 minutos después**

Ise y draig se iban despertando ellos pensaron que todo fue un sueño pero al encontrarse con Asura enfrente de ellos supieron que no era un sueño

Asura estoy muy contento que me consideres ce esa forma pero me seria imposible de dominar todo ese poder, dijo ise a Asura para que este pusiera una cara seria

 **Lose issei pero si te lo digo es porque puedes manejarlo, además ni poder se redujo bastante con mi batalla ahora solo cuento con un 30% de mi poder y pienso dártelo o mejor dicho seguir dándotelo porque ya has adsorbido un poco de él** , dijo Asura con una sonrisa

Que quieres decir con eso, dijo con intriga

 **Te has visto en un espejo última mente** , dijo con una sonrisa

En se momento en frente de ise apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo y al acervarse quedo en shock

Su cuerpo era más tonificado y en todo su cuerpo tenia marcas tribales iguales a las de Asura su pelo castaño con toques en blanco y en sus brazos fueron cubiertos por un metal dorado como oro y se fijaba bien era un copia de Asura e incluso draig estaba sorprendido de su nueva apariencia

¿Qué rayos me paso? Grito ise incrédulo Por lo que veía

 **Como te dije has empezado a absorber mi poder al enfadarte por la traición de tus "amigos "la ira que sentías fue el detonante para que empezaras a absorber mi poder** , dijo Asura

 **Ahora ise escucha ya que estamos dentro de tu mente draig y yo te entrenaremos para que puedas usarlo en el mundo real y aprender un estilo de pelea además de tu condición física debes de ser fuera de aq** uí, decía Asura seria mente

 **[Es cierto aibou tendrás que hacer control de magia para que controles tu nuevo poder],** dijo draig

Prepárate issei porque mañana tu infierno comenzara y no soy nada suave jajajajaja, reía Asura como un maniático e ise perdiendo color por la tortura que tendrá

 **[Aibou también prepárate porque no soy nada piadoso jajajajaja pero te espera una sorpresa cuando despiertes]** lo que dijo draig lo puso más blanco que nada pero lo último le llamo la atención a que se referirá con sorpresa

" **Porque lo dices draig"** Preguntaba Asura curioso

 **[Vamos aibou despierta de una vez ahí lo sabrás]** , dice draig con gracia al ver a su portador

Está bien voy a despertar nos vemos chicos, se despidió issei despareciendo

" **Bien cuando le dirás he draig-chan"** decía con burla Asura

 **[ quedases no no se de lo que hablas Asura]** decía nerviosamente draig

" **Oh vamos no mientas se a lo que me refiero draig-chan jajajajaja"** dijo con burla Asura

 **[Asura no le vayas a decir nada a mi compañero te lo suplico por favor]** , decía una voz femenina proviniendo del dragón o dragona

FUERA DEL ESPACIO MENTAL

Se encontraba un castaño acostado en un páramo de color rojo con varios picos con dificultad de reincorporó lentamente, pero una voz femenina fría le hablo por atrás, el voltio la cara hacia tras percatándose que Hera una chica pequeña que lo veía con un rostro monótono

Donde estaré no se parece que estoy en la academia ¿draig estás ahí?, pregunto issei

 **[Si, compañero voy a estar contigo hasta el día de tu muerte literal mente hablando y respondiendo a tu pregunta estamos en la brecha dimensional y estás en frente a la diosa dragón del infinito ophis Ouroboros]** , respondió draig a mi pregunta

EHHHHHHHHH, como es esto posible, ¿cómo llegue aquí? Pregunté muy impresionado

Te traje conmigo a la brecha para curarte las heridas y para darte un nuevo cuerpo, respondió ophis

Al decir eso lo dejo en shock, pero una voz lo saco del trance

 **[Veo que has despertado hermano draig nos contó lo que pasó, es una lástima pero ya estás con nosotros]** , dijo una voz pero no veo al dueño de aquella voz

Pero issei se percató que en donde estaba parado se movía, entonces vio de dónde provenía esa voz Hera de un dragón enorme de color rojo sangre de unos 100 metros de largo.

EHHHHHHHHH. Fue lo que pude decir del shock nueva mente

[ **Vamos no grites no estamos sordos, me puedes llamar rojo o Great red]** , dijo el gran dragón de nombre del Great red.

Como es que estoy vivo no entiendo nada, Hera lo que exclamé

Porque yo te salve de morir y te traje aquí con migo, respondió ophis sin emociones

Oh ya veo muchas gracias por salvarme, le respondo con una son risa, pero ella se sonrojo leve menta en sus mejillas.

 **[Bien, estás aquí porque se te cose dio el título del 4 dios dragón, con tu cuerpo a base de mi carné, sangre y poderes de ophis para revivirte como un dragón 100% puro],** cuando dijo eso me quedé sin habla.

Entonces soy un dios dragón ahora verdad, puede digerirlo Lomas rápido que pude.

Así es ahora eres un día como nosotros y ahora que es lo que harás draig, me preguntó ophis al verme con seriedad.

Me lo dice a mi o draig

[Pero recuerda pequeño dragón, nosotros los dragones no servimos a nosotros mismos no a otros, eso es ser un dragón y un dios entiendes], me lo dice muy seriamente con sus palabras yo solo asentí con un sí.

Bueno para en pesar que es lo que voy hacer es entrenar porque si soy un dios debo ser muy pero muy débil, a comparado con ustedes no soy nada, porque quiero proteger a mis seres queridos por eso es que quiero ser fuerte nada más, por favor entrénenme para ser alguien en la vida, respondí con convicción y determinación en mis palabras y con una reverencia así a los dos dioses dragones que me veía con una sonrisa un tanto sádica para mi gusto y un escalofrío en mi espalda.

[(Esta bien te entra aremos pero va hacer un infierno así que prepárate para la tortu…digo entrenamiento)], me respondieron los dos, provocándome un escalofrió

Yo i mi gran boca, dije en voz baja.

Y CORTE….

Bien lectores esta es mi primera historia que hago sean gentiles con los comentarios

Aclaraciones: este fic. Tendrá Harén pero del bueno como vimos ninguna de las Gremory actuales va a estar en el Harén por motivos más adelante.

También pondré otros personajes de otras series ustedes deciden y quiénes serán

Bueno hasta la próxima mis lectores a seme olvidara me base en unos fics que leí hace tiempo para aclarar dudas cuando lo lean ok…. Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

**Buen día a todos les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia espero que me perdones por las faltas de ortografía del ultimo capitulo, pero recuerden todos comentemos errores debes en cuando soy nuevo en esto sean buenos con migo**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: como dices me base en dos fics que leí con respuesta a tu pregunta es de que issei peleo con Raiser y perdió el Rating Game igual el segundo, como esta Rías es una niña caprichosa y mimada que solo busca el poder de sus siervos para cancelar su compromiso, el segundo es que él fue el único que lo enfrento cara a cara y los otros no tuvieron las agallas para hacerlo por si mismos**

 **Ryomy: gracias por el consejo lo tendré en cuenta soy nuevo en esto espero que lo entiendas**

 **Sin más comencemos**

\- _**hola**_ _–_ pensamientos

\- [{hola}] – **dragones y otros seres.**

\- **"hola" – asura y otros semidioses**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo Hihg School dxd, asuras wrath, u otros animes que aparezcan, técnicas utilizadas en otros animes o videojuegos eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

 **Capitulo: 2 Revelaciones, Regalos y Entrenamiento**

 **-[Bien issei ve a descansar porque mañana te espera tu entrenamiento para ser un dios por completo, porque hoy tú vistes un día muy agitado]-** decía red

Ise solo asintió con la cabeza para irse a descansar

 **-[ophis te distes cuenta ¿verdad?]-** dijo red

 **-por supuesto que medí cuenta de ese extraño poder dorado, sin contar su nueva apariencia-** decía ophis con respeto a ise

 **-[si ese poder con el nuestro es capaz de sobre pasarnos juntos, por eso creo que él será el indicado de hacerle frente a "el" no lo crees ophis]-** red hablaba

 **FLASH BACK**

Cuando terminaron de hacerle un nuevo cuerpo para issei, los dos dioses procedieron a introducirle su alma que estaba sellada en una esfera color esmeralda

Al introducir la joya en su cuerpo este en peso a brillar intensamente por lo que segó por unos instantes a los dragones, para ver el cambio en issei

En todo el cuerpo se encontraba unos extraños tatuajes tribales de color dorados, también su cabello antes de color castaño ahora tenía partes blancas, su musculatura a un mentó un poco sin exagerar, en sus brazos ahora eran de un metal dorado que los cubrían y en su oreja izquierda tenía un pendiente con forma de cruz con lo cual los dos dragones sabían de qué se trataba,

Pero la pregunta era, ¿porque lo había escogido como su nuevo portador?-sin más le restaron importancia por lo que sabrían más adelante los detalles

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

 **Academia Kou mundo humano**

En el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, estaban con los ánimos caídos por la "muerte" de issei, Sona sitri estaba meditando lo que su "amiga" de la infancia le dijo el día de ayer

Dijo que un demonio renegado había "matado" a su peón, en una misión de exterminación de un renegado,

Al momento de relatar los hechos demostraba, una tranquilidad absoluta al decirlo como si no le importaba en lo más mínimo, eso le extraño porque siempre cuidaba de sus siervos como su familia

Pero lo más extraño, era que ninguno mostraba signos de tristeza en especial Asia que era la más cercana con el castaño no estaba llorando por su "muerte"

Puede que sea un pervertido pero tenía sus lados buenos y era un demonio como los otros

 **Brecha dimensional**

Al siguiente día

Issei estaba meditando, pensando los acontecimientos del día de ayer, al descubrir que ahora era un dios dragón y que aparte de tener a draig estaba Asura con él y este lo nombro su sucesor, eran muchas cosas en que pensar

Sin más se encamino dónde estaban red y ophis

-Bienes chicos como aremos esto… con el entrenamiento-dije mirando los dos

 **-[como lo aremos es de esta forma, hemos creado una dimensión para especial en la cual es muy resistente para tu entrenamiento con nosotros… den...]-** decía red al verme

 **-esta dimensión es especial un día dentro equivale a…. unos 100 años-** ophis intervino

Al escucharlo me quede de- _ **no mames dentro unos 100 años…. no será demasiado pero ahora…. que soy un dios eso no me afectara o ¿sí?**_

 **-[descuida porque dentro no envejecerás solo será mental]-** aclaro red

 **-[En esta dimensión es donde entrenaras tus poderes con nosotros, draig tengo entendido que poseías dos portadores muy peculiares, la pareja de sekiryuuteis más poderosos, una maga prodigio y en guerrero experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no?]-** dijo red al momento de materializarse mi sacred gaer

 **-[así es, ¿porque lo preguntas red?]-** confirmo y pregunto draig

 **-[porque durante los próximos 15 años quiero que lo entrenes físicamente, en las mañanas lo entrenaras y por las noches te sumergieras en la boosted gear para entrenar con ellos]-** dijo red

 **-con nosotros estarás los próximos 60 años la mitad con red y la otra mitad con migo y también unos 20 años en tu forma dragón contra los dos, los últimos 5 años te espera una sorpresa-** decía ophis para ver cómo serían los años ahí dentro de mi tortura espera ¿forma dragón?

Esto lo dejo incrédulo porque él podía tras formase en dragón verdadero uno de verdad esto lo entusiasmo de sobremanera preguntándose ¿cómo sería su yo dragón?

 **-[venga ise pasa esta será la dimensión donde estaremos]-** lo decía para invitarme a pasar

Cuando paso jamás se imaginó una dimensión así como esta

Era una enorme planicie con montañas, arboles tan grandes con una casa, lagos, un cielo tan azul con el mismo océano y una pequeña cabaña para que descansara, ise no podía creer lo que veía pero recordó que eran dioses

Después del pequeño shock, ise procedió a llamar la atención de los dos dragones

-Ophis y red, tengo que decirles algo muy importante que mostrarles, antes del entrenamiento, por favor vengan a mi espacio mental para que conozcan a una persona que quiere conocerlos – dije para levantar mis dos brazos a los dos

Con esto los dos dioses procedieron a tocarlo para entrar en su espacio mental, para la sorpresa que se llevaran los dos dragones

 **Espacio mental**

Issei llego con los otros dos dragones a su paisaje mental, que ahora era un gran paramo, con grandes árboles, lados y montañas con un cielo azul, pero a lo lejos se escullaba una hermosa melodía que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que la escuchara por tan hermosa voz, issei ophis y red siguieron la vos hasta un lago donde una hermoso mujer que estaba cantando al parecer no cedió cuenta de sus presencias, al terminar de cantar ella vio como el castaño la veía embobado por lo hermosa que era, ella se sonrojo por ver como la estaba viendo

-eso fue hermoso-alague por la canción de aquella mujer

-Disculpe mi intromisión señorita…. Pero quién es usted- decía al no cono serla

Igualmente fue la misma pregunta de los dos dragones al no reconocerla

 **-[gracias, por quien soy yo soy…]-** no pudo terminar la mujer porque algo callo cerca de ella

Se trataba de Asura que había aterrizado enfrente de los tres dragones

 **-[Asura no tenías que entrar de esa forma, mejor preséntate]-** decía la mujer alado de Asura

 **-"lo siento por eso, hola issei veo que trajisteis a los dos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Asura soy el semidiós de la ira"-** decía Asura al ver los

Red y ophis no sabían cómo reaccionar por lo dicho del recién ingresado, pero les intrigaba eso de semidiós de la ira, como es que conocía…. A issei por lo que pudieron sentir en esos dos, ere muy similar al extraño poder de issei pero estaba el poder de draig en la mujer…. No tardaran en descubrir quién era ella

-red ophis…. Les quiero presentar a Asura, como dijo es un semidiós que esta…. sellado dentro de mí por causas un tanto…. Peculiares-decía issei para mirar a Asura para que continuara

 **-issei…. nos puedes explicar cómo es que tienes sellado un…. semidiós en ti-** decía ophis

 **-[si…. issei cómo es esto posible un semidiós dentro de un Dios]-** decía red al mirarme después al pasar a mirar a Asura con intriga

 **-"bueno si me permiten contar mi historia…. pero antes no te vas a presentar"-** le decía a la mujer peli-roja

 **-[bien me presento me llamo Hitomi, soy conocida como la dragona emperadora roja… uno de los dos dragones celestiales]-** represento la mujer ahora conocida como Hitomi

Decir que Hitomi era una mujer muy bella de unos 18 años, que tenía puesto un kimono rojo con flores de serosos en él, su pelo era rojo sangre que le llagaba hasta la cintura, su rostro con facciones delicadas y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas, con un cuerpo de figura de reloj de arena, con unos pechos de copa DD, cintura estrecha, vientre plano, caderas anchas con un trasero en forma de corazón, con unas piernas bien torneadas que llevaba unas zapatillas de madera a juego, issei quedo embobado con la mujer para después desmallarse por tal revelación

Esto dejo en K.O a issei por tal revelación de su compañero, jamás se habría imaginado que fuera mujer, pero una muy hermosa como una diosa se tratara, los dos dragones lo descubrieron por su energía que trasmite de la peli-roja

Después de un rato issei se despertó encontrándose, recostado en las piernas de Hitomi pero al verla muy cerca de su rostro estos se sonrojaron como tomates, después de separarse fueron con los demás

 **-[bien que despertaste issei ya Asura nos contó su historia y como acabo en ti]-** dijo red al verme llegar con Hitomi

 **-sí, pero lo más impresionante es que draig, fuera hembra nunca lo supimos ese detalle-** decía ophis al ver a Hitomi

 **-[eso fue porque jamás deje que alguien supiera que era mujer, por ciertos motivos, solo una portadora mía lo sabía porque yo se lo dije por tenerle mucha confianza en ella]-** decía Hitomi a todos sus razones

 **-"con esto aclarado pasemos a lo importante, es que issei domine sus poderes como dios y los míos, para lo que viene más adelante"-** dijo Asura para que pusiéramos atención en sus palabras

 **-"es que los gohma también vinieron a este mundo"-** esto dejo a todos sorprendidos **-"antes de ser sellado dentro de issei pude ver como vlitra se fusionaba con este planeta y a si revivir a los gohma una vez más"-** nos lo decía Asura para verme a mí **-"por eso te entrenaremos nosotros para que tu mundo no acabe como el mío issei"-** pude sentir el peso de esas palabras que decía Asura, para proteger mi mundo como el

 **-"tan bien puedo que mis antiguos compañeros pudieron llegar a este mundo, si por casualidad te los encuentras….. Patéales el trasero"-** dijo Asura para que todos los presentes les salieran gotas al estilo anime incluso a ophis

 **-Asura, cuando mencionaste a vlitra que se avía fusiono con la tierra a que te refieres con eso-** preguntaba ophis al semidiós

 **-"antes de acabar dentro de issei, pude ver que se fusiono con una masa de poder oscuro lleno de maldad"-** decía Asura para que los dos dragones se tensaran por lo dicho-" **pude ver con claridad, unos ojo tan rojos como la sangre, pero pude ver que este ser estaba sellado, pero sus sellos ya estaban muy desgastaos para con tenerlo "-** dijo Asura con seriedad, tensando más a los dioses **-"por eso issei nosotros te vamos a entrenar para que vlitra y esa cosa no acabe con tu mundo como lo fue como el mío"-** termino de declarar Asura

-de acuerdo cuanto antes mejor para impedir ese resultado Asura-decía con convicción

 **-"ese es el espíritu issei, bien cuál es su decisión de ustedes dos ¿nos ayudaran?"-** dijo/pregunto Asura a los dragones

 **-[(ayudaremos)]-** decían los dos

 **-[bien regresen para empezar con todo esto]-** decía Hitomi **-[espero que soportes nuestro entrenamiento ise]-** dijo al verme con una sonrisa que yo solo asentí

-espero que después hablemos Hitomi-chan-decía con una sonrisa para que elle se sonrojara como un tomate

 **-[i igual mente espero ese momento ise-kun]-** con una sonrisa y un tierno rubor al verlo, causando que ophis se molestara por eso

 **-[bueno con esto nosotros nos despedimos]-** declaro red

-bien nos vemos Asura, Hitomi-chan-decía al desaparecer

 **Fuera del espacio mental**

Después de que salieron los tres del espacio mental de issei se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos red y ophis para asimilar todo lo sucedido en la mente de issei

 **-[issei eso fue muy informativo de tu parte por lo de Asura, Hitomi y los gohma jamás me lo hubiera imaginado]-** red daba su opinión sobre los sucesos recientes

 **-si issei yo jamás habría sabido que draig fuera hembra-** ophis pregunto sobre Hitomi

-chicos empecemos con lo que aviamos acordado… cuando entramos a la dimensión-pregunte con intriga a los dos

 **-[pero antes issei, te vamos a dar el conocimiento del mundo y un regalo]-** issei por su parte no entendía a lo que red decía

En frente de issei apareció una manzana algo rara mescla de dos colores entre blanco y negro

 **-[issei esta es la manzana del bien y del mal]-** esto dejo sorprendido a issei **-[esta es el último fruto del árbol tras la muerte de Dios no han vuelto aparecer más]-** ise jamás espero ver el fruto prohibido del jardín del Edén frete a el

 **-ise pártela y come un ¼ de la manzana-** dijo ophis para pasarme una daga de quien sebe donde la saco

Issei procedió a cortarla y probarla, cuando la probo jamás espero que fuera tan deliciosa cuando termino de comerla al instante callo de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza para

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaba por el intenso dolor en su cabeza-siento que mi cabeza va a explotar-gritaba issei

Por su parte Hitomi estaba preocupada **-[resiste ise-kun, estas recibiendo el conocimiento del mundo]-** decía Hitomi pero en su voz se escuchaba preocupada porque se desmallo

Después de 1 hora de intenso dolor se iba despertando para pasar su mano en el pendiente de su oreja

-Niume porque nunca me hablaste-pregunte al aire

-"ara parece que esa fruta te hiso más inteligente y sabes sobre mí"-dijo una vos dentro de su cabeza

-eso es verdad medio un gran conocimiento y dime ¿porque me escogiste como tu nuevo portador?-pregunte para saber la respuesta

-"por saber cómo forjaras tu propio camino "Dios dragón de la ira"-decía Niume para sorpresa de ise-"aparte quiero pedirte un favor por lo cual serás recompensado"

-¿cuál sería ese favor?-pregunto interesado

-"quiero que me reforjes con todas mis partes, porque siento que algo grande esta por pasar"-dijo seriamente Niume-"por lo visto eres el único que puede reforjarme ise"

-de acuerdo cuando llegue el momento lo hare es una promesa Niume-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa, " _eso me recuerda una promesa que cumplir pendiente_ "

-"esperare con ansias el día ise"-decía una Niume feliz

 **-[este es tu segundo regalo]-** decía red para que al frente de ise se materializara una katana

 **-[esta Katana se la dieron a ophis como un regalo, pero como nunca pudo empuñarla la conservo y espero que tu si puedas desenvainarla es una espada muy especial según lo que dice ophis]-** dándomela para ser su portador

Cuando tomo escucho una voz dentro de sus cabeza-"la voluntad que corta la existencia"-fue lo que dijo para desconcierto de ise para desfundarla

La katana era de un mango color blanco con rombos de color negros, la funda igual negra con casquillo dorado al final de la funda, con un listón amarillo amarado en ella, la hoja era de un metro de largo color blanco/plateado con unos kanjis grabadas en ella que decía "la voluntad que corta la existencia" esas fueron las mismas palabras que escucho (imaginen la espada de vergil de DMC)

 **-[es hora issei se los en cargo Asura, Hitomi en estos 15 Años a ustedes comiencen cuanto antes con el entrenamiento]-** dijo red para que los dos confirmaran con un si

 **-ise-** ophis me llamo **-cuando comiste el fruto adquieres una gama de variedades de magias-** eso me sorprendió **-con la cual puedes aprender cualquier magia si te esfuerzas lo suficiente-** me decía ophis yo solo asentí

Después de eso se retiraron para descansar y dejarme con lo planeamos

 **-"issei con lo primero es ganar resistencia por lo que correrás 10 km, 200 sentadillas, 200 flexiones, 200 abdominales por 1 año así porcada año los duplicaremos y cando acabes te adentraras en la boosted gear para continuar entrenando con migo soy claro"-** declaro Asura para que ise perdiera color por lo que oía

-jajajajaja buen chiste Asura-pero nadie contesto-estas de broma verdad-pregunte por el silencio

 **-"me crees de las personas que bromean issei, para que lo sepas es muy enserio así que andando"-** muyserio en su voz, me lo decía

 **-[también en tremaremos tu poder de dragón y al cansar el [Balance Breaker] al máximo]-** decía una Hitomi feliz

 **-[ahora podemos patéale el trasero al blanco ise-kun kukukuku]-** hablaba con emoción y una risa de villana que le saco gotas a los dos

Así comenzó el primer día de tortu… digo entrenamiento con sus sádicos maestros

Al terminar con Asura un su calentamiento estilo espartano, se sumergió en las profundidades de la boosted gear para encontrarse con los antiguos portadores

 **Dentro de la boosted gear espacio mental**

Ise se encontraba en un espacio en blanco con mesas y sillas donde estaban varias personas sentadas, ise se acercó a los portadores donde descubre que todos tenían las expresiones vacías mirando a la nada como si esperaran algo

De pronto escucha dos voces que lo llaman por atrás con lo que voltea para encontrar a dos personas que lo estaban viendo

-hola tú debes ser el portador actual no-lo decía una mujer

Era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cadera, con facciones delicadas con piel clara y aterciopelada como porcelana, con unos ojos azules, con una figura de reloj de arena con pechos copa D, vientre plano, cintura estrecha, piernas bien torneadas, trasero firme en forma de corazón, vistiendo un vestido blanco de una sola pieza que acentuaba su figura que le llegaba a las rodillas no usaba calzado

Ise se sonrojo por lo hermosa que era, pasando a ver a la segunda persona que fue un hombre

-hola mucho gusto en conocerte-saludaba de forma casual al verme

El hombre era de cuerpo fornido sin exagerar con cabello negro, con ojos negros, con piel algo bronceada, vestía de forma actual a esta época con camisa blanca con una chamara de color negro con franjas blancas a los lados, pantalones negros con un cinturón que colgaba de lado izquierdo, tampoco traía calzado

-Hola mucho gusto soy Hyuodou issei-salude con una reverencia a los dos para que la mujer lo abrasara… ¿abrasara?

-kyyyyyyaaaaa eres muy lindo-grito/dijo la mujer- mi nombre es Elsha y yo seré tu maestra de magia ise-kun-dijo la reconocida como Elsha que lo estaba aplastando en sus pechos

-así que tú eres el portador de draig-dijo el hombre al acercarse a nosotros-por cierto mi nombre es Belzard y seré tu maestro en armas y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-me decía al verme aun en los pechos de Elsha cuando una voz muy conocida se escuchó detrás de nosotros

Parada en frente estaba Hitomi con un tic en el ojo por verme siendo abrasado por Elsha en sus pechos todavía

 **-[es bueno que ya se conocen]-** dijo con un tono molesto y ¿celoso?

-así es ya nos presentamos Hitomi-chan-decía después de separarse del mordaz y cómodo abrazo de Elsha

-Hola Hitomi como has estado por lo que puedo ver muy bien no-decía Elsha con una sonrisa estilo del gato del país de la maravillas al ver a ise

 **-[eso no es de tu incumbencia Elsha]-** desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

 **-[si ya no tienes más que decir nos vamos de aquí, no me gusta estar mucho en este lugar]-** dijo para dar vuelta para salir de ahí pero una voz la detuvo

-espera yo tengo una pregunta quién eres tu mujer porque te haces muy familiar-pregunto/dijo Belzard

 **-[me duele que me desconozcas Belzard]-** dijo dolida por no ser recordada **-[tanto tiempo estando juntos ya me olvidadas tés]-** pregunto Hitomi sonriendo por la cara que estaba poniendo Belzard al darse la vuelta

-no puede ser tu e...e…e eres draig ¿pero cómo?- preguntaba desconcertado por tal revelación

-no te preocupes yo me desmalle al saberlo… por tal belleza como ella y como Elsha-san-lo decía sinceramente con lo que logro sonrojas a las dos como un tomate maduro

 **-[Bi bien con esto aclarado continuemos quieren]-** dijo para continuar caminando para ser seguida por los tres

Ya fuera de ahí los cuatro se encontraron con Asura para explicarles cómo iban a estar organizados, después de discutir quedaron así

En las mañanas con Asura su entrenamiento espartano

Al medio día con Hitomi como dominar su poder dragonico

En las tardes con Belzard y Asura clases de manejo de armas y estilos de pelea

En las noche con Elsha y sus clases de magia elemental

Eso serían los próximos 15 años

 **Fuera del espacio mental**

 **D años**

Issei con tan solo 5 años aprendió a dominar su poder dragonico con Hitomi para despertar el [Balance Breaker] al máximo

Así como con variedades de artes marciales como el estilo de Asura el **Kaitai Ken (puño demoledor)** pero como eran varios estilos issei creo una variación de todos creando el **Doragonkuro Ikari (garra del dragón de la ira)** era tan destructiva como letal

Con Elsha eran clases de magia elemental, hadas, élfica, nórdica y rituales por ser una maga experta es sus tiempos aprendió de diferentes partes del mundo

 **De 5 a 10 años**

Con la espada tenía problemas porque no sabía cómo instruirse así que Belzard le entrego un pergamino donde venía el estilo **Dark slayer (asesino oscuro)** fue un dolor en el trasero aprenderlopero al final lo domino y creo diferentes movimientos con ella

 **De 10 a 15 años**

Issei con ayuda de Elsha aprendió a combinar las magias para hacerlas más destructivos sus ataques que se especializo en las artes del ninjutsu gracias al mantra de Asura que derivara del chakra con los cuales aprendió a dominar los 5 elementos y sus derivaciones como

El elemento: hielo (Hyoton) El elemento: cristal (Shoton) El elemento: lava (Yoton) El elemento: tormenta (Ranton) El elemento: madera (Mokuton) El elemento: llama (Enton) y El elemento: yin-yang (Omnyoton)

-ise-kun ven tengo algo para ti-llamaba Elsha a ise

-que sucede Elsha-san-pregunte a su llamado

-ten-para darme varios ¿pergaminos?- te los regalo los conseguí en unos de mis viajes a Japón te podrían servir-lo decía con una sonrisa y con un pequeño rubor

-gracias por el regalo Elsha-san-para abrasarle con lo que se coloro como un tomate maduro- lo siento por mi atrevimiento-lo decía para separarme con lo cual ella me abrazo

-no te preocupes y gracias por el abrazo-con una sonrisa y un rubor que la asían ver hermosa-(cuando sonríe sebe muy linda)-lo dijo por el rubor en sus mejillas

Después de ese momento ise se puso a estudiar los pergaminos que trataba algo llamado que trataba de técnicas de sellado llamado **[Fuuinjutsu]** en ellos también venían **[kinjutsus]** técnicasprohibidas y entre estos encontró uno que le llamo mucha curiosidad y ansias de aprenderlo

Le dijo a ise que nunca fue buena es este arte tal vez el tuviera más suerte que ella y quien sabe tal vez lo domine

Con lo que en estos años pudo dominarlo con la ayuda de Elsha y del fruto

Así terminaron los 15 años de entrenamiento con ellos con lo que les prometió a Elsha y Belzard que se los regresaría, también mejoro su relación con los cuatro

Con lo que ya podía dominar el 30% de la ira de Asura, así como dominar su poder dragonico al punto de al cansar el **[Balance Breaker]** así como dominar cualquier arma con la ayuda de Belzard y con Elsha domino la magia elemental y sus derivaciones así como el **[Fuuinjutsu]** que fue un dolor en el trasero pero lo logro

La relación con Hitomi mejoro mucho al punto que parecían novios esto provocaba celos de una Elsha, con Asura también mejoro como maestro y alumno Asura ya había recuperado un 50% de su poder perdido, con Belzard Su relación era como hermanos que se apoyaban entre ellos así como alentar a una Elsha a confesarse a ise, con Elsha era un tanto más calmada por lo que su relación era de maestra y alumno pero ella quería ser más que eso, por los consejos que le daba Belzard para confesarse no ayudaban porque se ponía roja con su presencia

Con el pasar de estos años su cuerpo se tonifico más con si los mismos escultores de la antigua Grecia lo hubieran esculpido o los mismos dioses eso he ramas que claro no, su pelo paso de castaño a blanco puro, sus tatuajes eran más notables, no usaba camisa por la influencia de Asura, esto lo agradecían las mujeres para ver su torso desnudo por lo que lo aprobaban las dos, usaba solo unos pantalones negros de combate rasgados de la parte inferior

Con lo que llego la hora de la tortu… dijo entrenamiento con ophis que ya lo estaba esperando en medio de una planicie montañosa donde lo instruiría y torturaría unos 30 años

 **-bien ise ahora me toca a mí, por lo tanto en estos 20 años entrenaras con criaturas creadas a base de mi poder-** debe de estar bromeando ¿no? **-tienes que derrotarlos a cada uno todos los días, pero cada día iré su viendo su nivel de poder-** no está bromeando en lo absoluto **-soy clara-** lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al verme (sebe muy linda cuan sonríe) con lo cual sus dos residentes se pusieron celosas (Hitomi y Elsha) por ese comentario echo a la Loli Gótica

 **-veo que a uno has alcanzado el [Balance Breaker] no es así ise-** pregunto viéndome yo solo asentí algo apenado

-no todavía no lo he despertado ophis-lo decía con una mano en la nuca

 **-por lo visto es estos años tendrás que despertarlo para dar el siguiente paso para ser un Dios Dragón-** con lo dicho le saco una duda a que se refería con ¿el segundo paso? **-eso lo discutiremos cuando lo despiertes ise-** finalizo ophis

 **-ahora de comenzar-** dijo para crear una enorme serpiente de color negra con morado **\- tienes un día para derrotarla, una cosa más esta tiene el poder de un rey dragón para empezar-** con lo dicho la serpiente ataco a ise de inmediato después de que ophis desapareciera

Después de un rato la serpiente había caído ante ise con lo que desapareció, durante el combate ise se había emocionado por pelear con lo serpiente, por lo cual había agarrado lo costumbre de Asura al combate y la violencia

Su poder estaba a la par de la serpiente pero no todavía no era suficiente para ise debía hacerse más fuerte

 **-veo que lo lograstes-** hablaba una ophis detrás de ise tras derrotar a la serpiente **-ise**

-s…si p…pero me costó m…mucho trabajo hacerlo-hablaba entre cortado-eres muy fuerte ophis por lo que veo no-se lo dije con una sonrisa para verla con lo que apareció un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

 **-bien descansa por que mañana harás lo mismo por un año así hasta que comencemos en tu forma dragón-** Melo decía para que descansara

-de acuerdo te veré mañana descansa ophis-para retirarme la cabaña a descansar

 **Cabaña cuarto de ise**

Ise se encontraba descansando cuando sintió que algo se acurrucaba a su lado cuando volteo se encontró con una ophis que lo estaba abrasando

-ophis que haces-pregunte desconcertante por tal acción de ophis

 **-yo soy tuya y tú eres mío-** respondió la dragona

-que quieres decir con que "tú eres mía y yo tuyo" no entiendo-dije por la respuesta dada

Pero cuando pregunto ophis ya avía serado los ojos, pero a dentro de ise unas Hitomi y Elsha estaban expulsando una aura de muerte por la acción de la diosa del infinito porque ellas también querían estar de la misma manera que ella

Sin más también procedió a descansar si no antes lidiar con dos mujeres muy celosas dentro de su mente

 **A la mañana siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente ise iba despertando cuando se percata que está abrasando a una Loli que resultaba ser ophis que también lo estaba abrazando del torso

-tengo que levantarme pero como le hago-para mirar a una ophis que todavía lo estaba abrazando

 **-O ya despertares-** decía ophis todavía con los ojos serados para luego abrirlos

-¿estas despierta? Ophis-pregunte al verla que ella abriera sus ojos

Mostrando un par de hermosos ojos negros para mirarlo que lo hipnotizo a ise un rato para que los dos se sonrojaran un poco molestando aún más a sus residentes solo las mujeres

 **-desperté ase unos minutos-** respondió

-bien hay que levantarnos para continuar-por alguna razón ophis no se despegaba de mi-ophis podías dejarme para levantarme y a ser el desayuno

Después de levantarse a regañadientes ophis se separa para que pudieran desayunar y continuar

 **Tiempo des pues**

Ya fuera ophis le explicó los respetivos niveles que tendrá que pasar cada año con lo que creara para su entrenamiento

 **Dragones elementales:** que dominan un elemento específico como agua, aire, fuego, tierra, metal, rayo, luz, oscuridad y veneno

 **Dragones Dobles:** aquellos que dominan dos elementos u los juntan para crear devastadores ataques estos se especializan en Hielo, tormenta, lava y cristal

Con lo que le muestra al crear un par de dragones con su poder, estos eran del tamaño de unos 20 metros de alto lo cual diferenciaba era que estaban hechos de un elemento distinto como fuego y agua

 **-Con ellos entrenaras los respetivos años como igual que mis serpientes que creare-** respondió ophis

Con decir que ise estaba maravillado y emocionado por lo que hiso ophis al crear algo como esto también estaba muy emocionado por medirse con este dragón con todo lo que tiene

 **-ise tu entrenaras con estos dragones, con cada uno con su respetivos elementos para hacer más fuerte tu elemento-** esto trajo intriga a ise **-cuantos elementos eres capaz de dominar-** preguntaba al verme

-Soy usuario a los 5 elementos Sophia-respondió/dijo ise para ver la cara de confusión de ophis por como la avía llamado

 **-Sophia-** dijo para que yo solo asienta

-si Sophia pero si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar-dijo

 **-no me gusta cómo se escucha, gracias ise-** respondió con una tierna y linda sonrisa con lo cual se sonrojar y molestara a sus inquilinas

(Bien desde aquí la llamare Sophia)

 **-entonces eres usuario de los 5-** pregunto a ise que respondió con un si **-con esto cambia todo ise tu dominaras todos los elementos al máximo-** declaro Sophia con una sonrisa

-bien hay que empezar cuanto antes-declare entusiasmado por lo que vendría

Con esto ise y Sophia reanudaron el entrenamiento para que ise pudiera al cansar el máximo y superar sus limites

 **De 1 a 15 años**

Ise fue capaz de dominar y rebasar sus capacidades con los elementos a tal punto de hacer con una sola pose de manos en el arte del **[ninjutsu]** en el que se baso

Ya dominando los elementos primarios con los que practico sin descanso alguno, igual como su **[Fuuinjutsu]** que llego hacer un maestro, también mejoro su estilo de la espada para llegar a maestro

También su relación con Sophia mejoro mucho con el avance de los años igual con Hitomi y Elsha que pasaban tiempo cuando dormía, pasaba platicando y paseando en el paisaje mental

Con Hitomi instruyéndolo en el lenguaje de los dragones y escritura

Con Elsha en técnicas estratégicas la mayoría del tiempo fueron prácticas en ajedrez para que a aumentará su capacidad analítica pero no conto que Elsha era una genio que nunca pudo ganarle

Con Asura su relación de maestro/alumno paso a padre/hijo Asura lo veía como un hijo y ise como un padre muy estricto

Con Belzard su relación de hermanos pasó a hermanos de sangre que se ayudaban en todo lo que podían sin e sección alguna

 **De 15 a 30 años**

También paso con los sub-elementos llegando a dominarlos cada uno como la tormenta creando poderosas técnicas como huracanes, tifones, vendavales y poderosas ráfagas de aire, así sucesivamente con los otros sub-elementos

En estos últimos 15 años al caso el **[Balance Breaker]** en una situación muy difícil para lograrlo, pero al alcanzarlo la armadura era muy diferente por su poder puro y Mantra

Tras estos años la relación de Sophia e ise fue mejorando, ganando y descubriendo que eran los sentimientos con lo cual se pudo logar abrir más a sí misma, pero siempre salía la respuesta de porqué de estar juntos eso era de "yo soy tuya y tú eres mío"

Cuando le pregunto ise a Sophia ella le respondió

 **-cuando recreamos tu cuerpo yo di mi poder y esencia, por lo que ahora "yo soy tuya y tú eres mío"-** respondió a la pregunta dicha por ise para luego abrazarlo y que le correspondió el abrazo

-ya veo, entonces tengo que tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarte para siempre y protegerte de todo daño Sophia-le dijo al versarla en la frente y verla con una sonrisa para que ella se sonrojara con lo cual ise (sebe muy hermosa cuando sonríe debería hacerlo más seguido) pensó con lo cual encendió los celos de Hitomi y Elsha que estaban expulsando un aura muy oscura asustando un poco a los dos hombres y provocándole un escalofrió

-Sophia debes de sonreír más cuando lo ases eres muy hermosa-con lo cual gano un sonrojo atómico con una sonrisa muy tierna- así es como debes sonreír Sophia eres muy hermosa-dijo sin saber que sus dos inquilinas lo castigarían cundo valla a dormir (creo que tendré problemas con ellas) pensó sin saber cuánta razón tendría

 **-entonces de verdad ¿estarás conmigo siempre ise?-** me preguntaba al aferrarse más a mi torso y verme con lo cual le respondí

-por supuesto que si Sophia yo un nunca rompo una promesa y esta es una promesa de por vida-respondí a su pregunta

 **-bien eso me agrada mucho porque estaré contigo siempre-** lo decía muy feliz Sophia **-ise ya llego en momento de tu entrenamiento en tu forma dragón verdadero** -lo decía de forma seria al verme yo solo asentí

-entonces andando Sophia-dije para separarnos para continuar algo que no le gusto a Sophia separarse de ise-cuando llegara red-pregunte al no verlo

De pronto escucharon unas risas pero, ya sabían de quien era esa voz que escuchaban

 **-[jajajajaja issei esta vez sí que lo hicistes hermano]-** dijo red para verme yo solo tenía una cara de no entender nada **-[quien diría que Ouroboros se encariñarse con alguien de manera afectuosa]-** pregunto en ironía red al vernos pero Sophia le mandaba miradas de muerte a red por lo dicho

-Red donde estabas-fue mi pregunta algo que jamás debí preguntar

 **-[oh yo estaba esperando a que terminaran su abrazo jajajajaja ise]-** respondió red para que nosotros nos sonrojemos a gran manera

-no nos estuviste espiando red-pregunte

 **-[si hasta lo tengo grabado mira]-** dijo para mostrarnos la grabación a ambos

La pregunto era ¿Cómo saco una video cámara en este lugar? Se preguntaban los dos ( **incluso en autor no lo sabía)**

Después de ese momento incómodo para la pareja, continuaron con lo acordado

 **-[issei quiero que te transformes en dragón]-** decía red

-como hago eso red no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo-le respondí

 **-ise-** me llamaba Sophia **\- solo tienes que concentrarte, piensa en el momento más feliz que tengas-** explico Sophia a ise **-cuando lo tengas lo sabrás-** finalizo

 **-[te preguntaras como, cuando tu cuerpo se inunde de poder reconfortante en ese momento lo sabrás]-** dijo para que lo entendiera

-está bien lo intentare-respondió para concentrarse

En el proceso ise recordó los momentos más felices de su vida como sus padres lo abrazaban, su primer amigo, los momentos más vergonzosos y divertidos de su infancia, sus momentos con sus amigos actuales, todos los momentos pero los más alegres fueron cuando conoció a Hitomi, Asura, Sophia, red, Elsha y Belzard en ese momento es cuando sintió su poder crecer y su cuerpo cambiar

En frente de ellos apareció un dragón de unos 80 metros de alto casi tan grande como red, era de un color rojo sangre, su abdomen consistía de escamas de colores plateadas y doradas, sus piernas y brazos con garras plateadas y tenía unas gemas verdes en sus rodillas, su cola terminaba en un tridente dorado, en su pecho estaba un diamante de color verde esmeralda, su lomo tenia picos dorados, tenía cuatro alas con membranas de color rojo claro con gemas incrustadas en ellas, en su cabeza consistía de unos cuernos color rojos y enfrente un cuerno que se asemejaba a una cuchilla dorada y sus ojos eran de color verde rasgados, pero en todo su cuerpo tenía sus tatuajes

(NT: el dragón en el que me base es de Neo dragonoid de Bakugan)

Esto sorprendió de gran manera a todos los presentes, no solo por el tamaño y la forma si no su poder, a exención de las dos dragonas que lo miraban de manera espectacular y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, su poder era tan puro que empezaba a crecer los arboles con vertiéndolos en unos árboles tan frondosos y llenos de vida con tan solo su presencia

 **-[asombroso]-** susurro red

 **-increíble-** dijo Sophia por ver a ise en su forma dragón

 **Dentro de la Boosted Gear**

 **-"esto su pera mis expectativas en ti hijo"-** en su voz se oía con mucho orgullo

 **-[ise, es fantástico jamás espere ver el nacimiento de un nuevo dios dragón en frente de mí y su poder es tan cálido como el sol]-** decía una Hitomi con voz soñadora

-sin duda ise es sorprendente, me muero por abrazarlo-dijo Elsha al verlo como dragón

-con cuerdo contigo Elsha, ise es sorprendente que dicen ustedes antiguos portadores-dijo Belzard al ver asía tras que se encontraban los exportadores de Hitomi-quieren ayudarlo en su travesía y forjar un nuevo sendero como un Dios-explicaba a los exportadores con una gran sonrisa

-[("nosotros lo ayudares en forjarlo y no destruir el futuro")]-exclamaban todos con jubilo

 **Fuera de la Boosted Gear**

-bien que les parece-lo dijo al ver que nadie respondía-i bien como me veo chicos-dijo al volver a su estado normal

 **-ise esa es tu forma dragón-** decía Sophia con un rubor- **es fantástica y ese poder tan puro era increíble-** dijo al verme

 **-[con cuerdo con Ophis]-** decía red para que lo interrumpiera Sophia

 **-red-** dijo Sophia para que le prestara atención **-mi nuevo nombre es Sophia te pediré que me llames de ahora en adelante-** lo decía seriamente a red

 **-[bien Sophia, con lo que iba es que en tu ¿forma dragón despides un poder tan puro que da vida? sabes qué significa eso issei]-** le pregunto al recordar los arboles al crecer por su poder

-que mi poder puede dar vida no es así red-le respondió gracias al conocimiento dado

 **-[exacto puedes dar vida si te lo propones issei]-** esta declaración dejo impresionados a todos

 **-eso quiere decir que has alcanzado el segundo nivel-** decía Sophia con una sonrisa al verme **-te acuerdas que te mencione que en esto 15 años, tenías que dar el paso para el siguiente nivel para ser un Dios-** preguntaba para que yo asintiera

 **-[issei]-** me llamaba red **-[con un poder como el tuyo en tu forma dragón tienes que controlarla para que no se salga de control]-** exponía de manera seria al verme **-[por eso es que te enfrentaras a nosotros dos en tu forma dragón para controlar tu poder soy claro]-** dijo red

Pero en sus pensamientos eran otros y eran que si de dejaba dominar por su poder lo corrompería como Dios, para crear un nuevo Trihexa pero ellos se encargaran de que eso no pasara

 **-dado que ya has alcanzado este nivel solo falta entrenarlo no lo crees red, Asura-** dijo para llamar atención de todosen especial de Asura **-¿cuánto de tu poder as regenerado hasta hora?-** pregunto Sophia

 **-"he regenerado un 70% de mi poder porque lo preguntas Sophia"-** respondió Asura

 **-porque tanto yo como red podremos forzar el sello del Dios bíblico donde están ustedes para libéralos-** esto trajo esperanzas para los dos para salir del sello **-pero tendrán que dejar la mitad de su poder dentro del sello para lograrlo y podrán regresar dentro cuando gusten -** exclamo seriamente a los dos

 **-["no interesa el precio que tengamos que pagar si es para salir lo aceptamos"]-** exclamaron los dos a la ves pero la que más tenía ganas era Hitomi para estar cerca de ise

 **-[issei, párate en medio para poder realizarlo, pero tienes que entender que será un proceso doloroso pero tendrás que soportarlo para que ellos sean libres]-** me lo Alberti a seriamente red yo solo asenté en que estaba bien

-comencemos de una vez Red Sophia-al momento las energías de red y Sophia fueron a la **[Boosted Gear]** para forzar el sello pero en ese momento ise sintió que le arrancaban el alma solo pudo hacer una cosa

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritar por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo

 **-resiste ise ya casi acabamos solo resiste-** decía una Sophia afligida por ver como ise sufría

 **-[resiste solo falta poco issei aguanta un poco más]-** dijoal ver a ise retorcerse del dolor

Después de unos 15 minutos del intenso dolor, lograron lo imposible liberar las almas atrapadas en la **[Sacred Gear]**

Issei se encontraba descansando en la sombra de un árbol, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue, es que estaba recostaba en las piernas de Hitomi que lo estaba viendo con preocupación algo que lo preocupo, trato de levantarse pero no pudo porque en su pecho estaba Sophia abrazando el torso

 **-[ise-kun ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Te duele algo?-** eran las preguntas de Hitomi al ver a ise despierto

 **-ise como te encuentras-** Sophia preguntaba con voz preocupada

-si estoy bien chicas, solo fue muy doloroso-decía ise al verlas pero la última parte en susurro, algo que escucharon las dos lo abrazaron

En eso se acercan Red y Asura para ver cómo estaba ise, pero lo que vieron fue a ise que se ponía azul por el abrazo de Sophia

 **-[Sophia si lo sigues abrazando de esa manera lo terminaras matando jajajajaja]-** se burlaba red de su situación

 **-"ise ¿veo que la pasas muy bien? por lo que veo jajajajaja"-** preguntaba a su hijo adoptivo con burla, ise solo le mandaba una mirada de pocos amigos a los dos por no ayudarle

Después de salvarlo los cuatro empezaron con su nuevo entrenamiento para dominar su forma dragón y su poder de Dios

 **-ise los cuatro te entrenaremos por separado-** Sophia empezó para seguirle red

 **-[por eso es taras con Asura los próximos 4 años, después con Hitomi, con Sophia y por ultimo yo]-** explicaba red el orden **-[para después los últimos 4 años tu nos enfrentaras a todos ¿soy claro?]-** preguntored para solo asentir pero ise se emocionaba por pelear con ellos

Así fue como comenzó con los cuatro con decir que todos eran unos sádicos al entrenarlo

Por ejemplo en el caso de Asura, sus entrenamiento consistía en peleas que acababan destruyendo parte del paisaje, con lo que uno solo quedaba de pie en lo que despertó el modo **[vajra]** que consistían en cuatro brazos dorados más,eso fueron los 4 años con lo que logro fortalecerse más en combate

En el caso de Hitomi fue poco interesante, porque le enseño apalear cuerpo a cuerpo como un Dragón verdadero, sin magia o poder potencializado, pelea de pura fuerza en la que acababa en toda una paliza pero ganando experiencia como Dragón

Con Sophia aprendió como dominar su poder que heredo de ella, para desaparecer su presencia, tele transportarse de un lugar a otro, todo eso pasaba mientras era atacado por ella para que se concentrara en hacerlo y no perdiera la concentración al realizarlo una manera muy particular de hacerlo al estilo(Hanzo de la salamandra)

Y por último con Red le enseño a usar los portales o rasgaduras, para transportar cosas o el mismo, empezando con casas pequeñas para Pasar a objetos más grandes y al final con una lluvia de rocas gigantes para no ser aplastado en el proceso superando su limite

Si unos bonitos 14 años con sus maestros y momentos épicos pero siempre acababa hecho polvo

En las noches siempre visitaba a Elsha y Belzard, para pasar tiempo con lo cual no perdió la oportunidad con ise, para reforzar más sus lazos que tenían y Belzard siempre ablando de los viejos tiempos en los que estaba vivo eran los momentos más maravillosos de su vida

 **-[bien con esto damos por concluido la primera parte, mañana empieza tu verdadera prueba issei]-** decía para verme como caía al suelo del cansancio **-[descansa porque veo que lo necesitas y mucho]-** dijo para irse dejándome con Asura, Hitomi y Sophia con cual solo Asura regreso al sello a descansar

 **-mañana empieza ise así que descansa porque no tendremos piedad contigo-** dictaba sentencia Sophia al verme y besarme en la mejilla

 **-[con cuerdo con Sophia ninguno te dejaremos descansar ise-kun]-** concluyo Hitomi para besarme en la otra mejilla

Con esto ise procedió a retirarse a dormir a la cabaña

 **Cuarto de ise**

Ise se despertaba con una escena muy deleitante para su gusto porque a sus costados se encontraba unas desnudas Hitomi y Sophia que lo estaban abrazando provocando que se sonrojara hasta los codos por sentir sus pechos en su torso

Provocando que Elsha expulsara un aura llena de intención asesino a las dos usurpadoras que le estaban robando a SU ise-kun y provocando que Belzard se asustara de muerte a ver a su amiga en ese estado y Asura riendo por la suerte de su hijo adoptivo

-Hitomi y Sophia despierten- para que les diera un beso en la frente a las dos y poniendo más celosa a Elsha

 **-[unos 5 minutos más]-** dijo una Hitomi acurrucándose más en el pecho de ise

 **-si ise déjanos descansar un poco más-** para que también se aferrara su agarre

-Chicas tenemos que continuar con lo planeado-viendo que las dos no se querían levantar opto por otro solución-si se levantan les prometo a las 3 hacer una demanda dicha por ustedes que dicen-dijo sin saber en qué se metería

Cuando lo dijo en menos de 5 segundos ya estaban listas esto provoco que tuviera una gota de tras de la nuca, pero extrañamente Elsha se sonrojo a tal manera que acabara desmallada por pensar en lo que pediría y con unos Belzard y Asura muertos de la risa portal escena

Después de eso los cuatro fueron con red que ya los estaba esperando, con decir que ise venía con Hitomi y Sophia que lo estaban abrazando muy felices y que este viniera tan rojo como red, eso les sacaba unas carcajadas a los hombres con lo que lo termino de rematar

 **-[espero que hallas dormido, pero lo que veo la pasastes ¿muy bien no es así?-** decía con burla a su hermano esto provoco que se sonrojaran

 **-"jajajajaja y no sabes lo que les prometió a ellas jajajajaja"-** decía Asura riéndose de la suerte de ise con las mujeres

 **-[dejando eso para después]-** dijo para después ponerse serio **-issei en estos últimos 4 años serán un infierno para ti porque no nos contendremos para atacarte para aumentar cada aspecto que tengas para llevar tu limite a un más haya establecido por un ser para que nunca pierdas de nuevo]-** explicaba red para aumentar su aura

 **-si eso es lo que deciden por mi está bien los esperare con todo lo que tengo-** dijo con unos ojos en blanco y una sonrisa salvaje que estaba aumentando su poder esto provoco que las mujeres se sonrojaras y lo vieran de forma lujuriosa

Con lo dictado procedieron a enfrentarse en una larga campaña sin cuartel, para explotar el límite de todos en el caso de 3 vs 1 hasta que el ultimo que dará en pie, fue una pelea épica que casi acabo por destruir la dimensión, por suerte esta se auto regenera

Así fueron los últimos 4 años cada día siempre acabando todos rendidos por los enfrentamientos que tenían todos los días

Hasta que ise logro permaneció de pie superando todo su límite ganando y sin contar el peso que cargaba porque este lo dejo para hacerse más fuerte y proteger a sus seres queridos para el

 **-[con esto damos concluido los últimos 4 años issei]-** me lo decía red al verme tirado en el campo de batalla **-[porque mañana me toca a mí así que prepárate y descansa por hoy nos vemos después]-** dijo para que este se fuera des cansar

Por mi parte Asura y las chicas me llevaron a la cabaña para descansar

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ise ya se encontraba recuperando esperando a red en la planicie y este no tardó en llegar en contraendose con un ise abrasado por unas Hitomi y una Sophia con unas sonrisas llenas de felicidad y con sonrojos al ver esto red levanto una ceja por lo que decidió preguntar

 **-[issei no me digas que ya ¿hirieron "eso"?]-** esta era la pregunta de red a ise que este negara rápido con la cabeza

-no red todavía no lo ise-respondió con la cara tan roja como un tomate

 **-[dejando eso para después, conmigo issei entrenaras todo lo que sabes para reforzar tus técnicas pero solo las básicas entiendes]-** explico red como seria su método de enseñanza

-si eso es lo que quieres es también para mi red mejor-lo decía al momento de separarse de las chicas para el desagrado ellas

 **-[comencemos con esto issei porque esto será una forma de tortura para ti]-** dijo red para que pusiera una cara de no entender nada lo que decía

Como dijo red fue una tortura para nuestro protagonista, porque su método trataba de clases como una escuela aprendiendo de todo para que no reprobara en el mundo humana y fuere alguien en la vida, ganando más conocimiento a nivel de un genio como Leonardo da Vinci en su creatividad

Esos fueron los peores 30 años de su vida pero los aprovecho de alguna manera y también red le enseño a como draconificar partes de su cuerpo con el fin de mejorar su trasformación de Dragón más rápida

Con el fin del "entrenamiento" de red llego la última parte de su formación como Dios

-Red Sophia quiero pedirles un favor-esto atrajo las miradas de todos

 **-[que es lo que nos pedirás issei]-** respondió red

 **-si ise que nos pedirás-** Sophia opinaba lo mismo que red sobre mi pedido

-lo que quiero es traer a Elsha y Belzard de regreso a este mundo-soltaba la bomba al decir lo que quería, pero los más sorprendidos eran sus residentes

Y CORTE SE IMPRIME…

Espero que les haya agradado el segundo volumen

Espero sus comentarios buenos por favor


	3. Chapter 3

**La mentó la de mora en subir el 3 capítulo después de un mes, pero lo dicho es deuda**

 **Aquí están los agradecimientos a las personas que me dejan su comentario**

 **Ikari no Ryujin: si su entrena miento fue brutal con ellos, pero las habilidades no cuenta como poderes, pero tengo que decir que al ser un Dios no tiene límites al tener el poder y el cono cimiento para lograrlo**

 **SantoryuSekai: y tienes mucha razón cuan do vean lo fuerte y poderoso que se volvió ise**

 **Gregory slayer: decidí darle la yamato a ise por que se adata a su estilo de Dios de la ira y de la destrucción jajajajaja**

 **Luciano1997:es bueno que te gustara porque la cree en la forma a que uno la pudiera entender la trame en la que se basa**

\- _**hola**_ _–_ pensamientos

\- [{hola}] – **dragones y otros seres.**

\- **"hola" – asura y otros semidioses**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo Hihg School dxd, asuras wrath, u otros animes que aparezcan, técnicas utilizadas en otros animes o videojuegos eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

 **Capitulo: 3 Nueva Vida, Nuevos Maestros, Nace un Dios y Regreso**

Tras lo dicho por ise, jamás esperaron que pedirían algo como esto traer alguien de la muerte

 **-que quieres traerlos de nuevo a este mundo ise-** preguntaba Sophia a ise

-así es quiero traerlos de regreso, por eso es que se los pido que ayúdenme con esto-pedía su ayuda agachando la cabeza en suplica

 **-[como es que lo piensas logar para traerlos de vuelta issei]-** preguntaba red

-con el fragmento de sus almas que está en la **[Boosted Gear]** sé que puede ser arriesgo pero quiero intentarlo-dijo ise para ver a los dos portal hecho

 **-[jajajajaja issei así que quieres jugar a ser Dios]-** decía red **-[será divertido intentarlo hagámoslo entonces issei tienes mi ayuda]-** exclamaba red con diversión

 **-cuenta con migo también ise-** respondió Sophia para ayudar

-bien lo primero es los nuevos recipientes o "cuerpos" para sus almas, puedes hacer lo mismo red cuando me revivistes- le pregunto para obtener un sí de red-lo siguiente es sacar el fragmento de sus almas de la **[Boosted Gear]** con lo cual utilizare mi cuerpo para transferir el alma al cuerpo como medio de trasporte, por eso quiero tu ayuda Sophia para logarlo que mantengas sus almas en el mundo de los vivos-esta vez paso a mirar a Sophia esta solo sonrió como afirmación-pero antes tendremos que poner un sello para mantener sus almas en este plano cuando sean transferidas

 **-[así que ya lo tenías planeado todo no es así, ¿creo que el fruto te hiso bien? su conocimiento es basto]-** dijo/pregunto red al ver todo planeado

-así es lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo para lograrlo y también cumplir mi promese con ellos, de todo lo que me ayudaron se los devolvería algún día-explico sus razones para hacerlo

 **-[entonces hay que hacerlo de una vez portadas]-** dijo red para comenzar hacer los cuerpos **-[esto llevara unas 2 horas en hacerlos se paciente ¿pero tendrás una imagen de ellos para empezar?]-** dijo/pregunto para que ise le creara un holograma de como lucían los dos

Después de las 2 horas concluidas los cuerpos estaban listos, con lo que pudo ver fueron dos personas

Al acercarse pudo ver que su apariencia ere la misma pero más jóvenes entre unos 17 a 18 años, Belzard tenía un cuerpo en buena condición física, con Elsha seguía con la primera vez que la vio, un cuerpo que cualquiera chica quisiera tener y que aria hipnotizar a cualquier hombre solo que unos años más joven en pocas palabras una belleza ambos con su respetiva ropa que le mostré a red

-bueno con los cuerpos listos continuemos con la segunda parte- dijo para ver a Sophia que solo asintió creando un circulo debajo de los cuerpos con varios símbolos

-voy hablar con ellos para la última etapa que viene-decía para ponerse en posición de loto para adentrarse en la **[Boosted Gear]**

 **Dentro de la Boosted Gear**

Al abrir los ajos se encontró Belzard que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa y preguntándose donde estaba Elsha

-yo Belzard como has estado-saludaba con la mano-oye sabes donde esta Elsha-pregunto pero al ver a Belzard sonriéndole con burla no tuvo mucho que esperar la respuesta

Cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda y oía una voz melodiosa que radiaba sensualidad detrás de el

-iseeee ̴-decía una Elsha abrazándolo por atrás repegando sus atributos es su espalda sonrojándolo-que bueno que nos visitas-dijo acariciando su buen formado abdomen que lo sonrojo aún mas

Dándose la vuelta correspondiendo el abrazo de Elsha que esta solo se sonrojo al sentir su buen formado torso, esto provoco que Belzard sonriera por cómo estaba actuando su amiga

-bueno pasando a lo importante, ¿ya deben saber lo que estoy por hacer y para que vine no es así?-dijo/pregunto serio

-si lo sabemos, pero porque quieres intentar algo muy arriesgado y peligroso como esto ise-pregunto Belzard con seriedad

Por otra parte Elsha estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por si las cosas podían salir bien tendría una nueva oportunidad de vida, sino que también podía estar con ise, a lo largo de estos años empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por el pero siempre se reprimía por que no podan estar juntos y con esta oportunidad no la desaprovecharía

-luego que me convertí en un Dios dragón no solo conocí a Sophia, Red, Hitomi-chan, Asura to-san y ustedes pude darme cuenta que son muy importantes para mí por eso es que los quiero traer de vuelta otra vez, jamás los pondría en peligro, además no lo estoy haciendo solo porque me están ayudando Sophia y Red para logarlo estoy muy seguro que lo lograre confíen en mi-lo decía con determinación

Con esto dicho Belzard y Elsha supieron que ise era alguien muy especial y podrían logar lo que otros soñarían así que decidieron con fiar en él

-de acuerdo ise confiare en ti-respondió Belzard- y tú que dices Elsha-le preguntaba a su amiga

-por supuesto que si confió en ti ise-respondió una Elsha con una radiante sonrisa

-gracias por creer en mi chicos-dijo para después crear un círculo mágico dorado-bien necesito que el primero se pare en medio del circulo

-yo seré la primera en ir-decía Elsha para pararse en el círculo-te veo al otro lado Belzard-se despedía para desaparecer en un brillo

El mencionado solo pudo sonreír que su amiga pudiera estar con ise de una vez por todas juntos

-regresare una vez que el procedimiento de Elsha allá concluido-le decía a Belzard que este solo asintió, para que desapareciera del espacio mental

-Elsha si todo sale bien espero verte feliz junto a ise porque te lo mereces y el estoy seguro que aceptara tus sentimientos y te hará muy feliz-decía Belzard con una sonrisa

 **-[no tienes que preocuparte por eso-** escucho una voz atrás de el para encontrarse con Hitomi **-estoy segura que así será y espero cómo se las arreglará con nosotras tres cuando nos confesemos-** decía Hitomi con una gran sonrisa

Esto provoco que Belzard orara por su hermano, para que no tocara enfrentarse a la furia femenina, con tan solo pensarlo le provoco un escalofrió

 **Fuera de la Boosted Gear**

Ya fuera ise estaba abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una llama de color azul en frente de él, con lo que procedió a tomarla con cuidado introduciéndola en el nuevo cuerpo de Elsha, al introducirle el alma este fue rodeado por una capa de energía color azulada, viendo que este empezó a contraer el pecho dando el hecho que estaba respirando

-uno más y terminamos-decía ise para ver el cuerpo de Elsha durmiendo para colocarse en posición de loto una vez más se introdujo en la **[Boosted Gear]**

 **Dentro de la Boosted Gear**

Una vez dentro de se encontró con Belzard que lo estaba esperando junto a Hitomi que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa

-el procedimiento fue un éxito, ¿Hitomi-chan que haces aquí?-preguntaba al verla el su espacio mental

 **-[vine haber para que todo salga bien ise-kun]-** respondió Hitomi

-está bien, es tu turno Belzard listo para partir-dijo para crear el mismo círculo mágico

-estoy listo ise hagámoslo de una vez-respondió con una sonrisa

Procedió hacer lo mismo que con Elsha este fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo con Hitomi

 **-[ise-kun debes de saber que lo que hicistes era imposible no]-** dijo para verlo sonreír

-jamás sabremos hasta que uno lo haga y si es imposible lo tenemos que hacer posible Hitomi-chan-dijo para que después desapareciera

 **Fuera de la Boosted Gear**

Al despertar procedió a realizar el mismo procedimiento al tomar el alma de color blanca e introducirla en el cuerpo de Belzard, al momento de traducirla este fue rodeado con una capa de color blanca, con lo que comenzó a expandir y contraer el pecho dando a entender que respiraba

Dando un profundo respiro viendo que todo salió bien, solo había que esperar a que sus almas se adataran a sus nuevos cuerpos y estos despertaran

 **-[sabes que eso fue mucho poder mágico para logarlo]-** dijo red al verme yo solo asentí **-[si no fuera que tu poder es inmenso abrías acabado muy cansado]-** explicaba red a ise porque este no se veía cansado en lo absoluto

-lose pero era necesario hacerlo para traerlos de vuelta-respondió ise a red

 **-solo faltan a que despierten y podemos continuar con la última parte ise-** decía Sophia para que yo descansara en sus piernas por lo que gustoso haced te

Después de 2 horas ambos cuerpos daban signos de que empezaban a despertar, la primera en despertar fue Elsha que se puso de pie con algo de dificultad

-funciono-decía al verse fuera de la **[Boosted Gear]** ella podía sentirse viva otra vez, se revisaba para comprobarlo ella derramo unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad

Ella revisaba los alrededores encontrándose con ise que la estaba viendo con una sonrisa ella fue corriendo como podía porque aún le fallaban las piernas solo para abrazar a su ise

-gracias, gracias, gracias-repetida una y otro vez aun mentando el abrazo que le daba a ise

-no tienes que darme las gracias Elsha yo cumplí con que les prometí-dijo con una sonrisa al verla

-pero aun así gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir-decía aun derramando lágrimas de felicidad

A los pocos minutos Belzard fue despertando encontrándose con una Elsha abrazando a ise, también le costaba levantarse por lo que fue ayudado por ise después de separarse de Elsha para ayudarlo

-veo que ya despertastes Belzard, meda gusto tenerte aquí en el mundo de los vivos-decía ise con una sonrisa

-también a mi ise, veo que funciono y lograstes traernos de nuevo a la vida-decía para darle un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento

-lo prometí ¿no?-respondió ise con una sonrisa

-es verdad tu prometes lo que cumples-decía con una sonrisa

-veo que ise logro su cometido Elsha al revivirnos con una parte de nuestras almas, Elsha-dijo para llamar la atención de su amiga-los dioses nos dieron una segunda oportunidad la cual debemos de aprovechar, pero sé que tú tienes otros planes no es así Elsha-decía Belzard a su amiga para que esta se sonrojara

La rubia solo sonreía con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas ( _así es Belzard yo quiero estar alado de ise y no me importa tener que compartirlo con Hitomi y Sophia para estar con él_ ) esos fueron sus pensamientos

Después de un rato ise llevo a los dos resucitados a descansar a la cabaña para que estos se acostumbren a sus nuevos cuerpos

 **Dentro de la Cabaña**

Ya dentro procedió hablar con ellos para que selo tomaran con calma

-descansen para que se acostumbren y algo mas es que no son humanos del todo-dijo ise

-si lo sabemos somos híbridos humano/Dragón ¿cierto?-respondió Elsha al recordar el favor pedido a red

-correcto ustedes cuentan con rasgos de Dragón por lo que están al par de poder que un dragón normal, pero con entrenamiento su viran de nivel por eso serán entrenados por red Sophia y Hitomi-chan-decía ise a los dos

-y cuando será el entrenamiento ise-preguntaba Belzard a su hermano

-mañana por hoy descansen porque nos veremos en los próximos 5 años así que descansen-dijo para retirarse para ir con los demás

-5 años ise-preguntaba una Elsha triste-¿te iras por mucho tiempo?-dijo/pregunto a ise

-si Elsha recuerdas que me dijeron red y Sophia que tendrían un sorpresa para mí en los últimos 5 años que quedaran de mi entrenamiento-decía ise a Elsha-por lo que deduzco será otro entrenamiento en otras arias-explicaba a los dos

-está bien pero regresa sano y salvo por favor ise-decía Elsha al pararse para abrasarlo y este devolvía el gesto

-confía en mi soy duro de roer no Caire tan pronto como las otras veces-dijo al separarse de Elsha esto provocó un lindo puchero en ella al separarse de su ise

-ise tengo una pregunta-dijo Belzard para llamar su atención

-si Belzard, pregunta-decía para que continuara

-En tus sellos de gravedad, ¿cuánto estas cargando en tu cuerpo?-dijo/pregunto para confirmar el tamaño de su fuerza

Esto provocó una sonrisa en ise cuando viera las cars que pondrían al enterarse del peso exacto de cuanto cargaba en sí mismo

-bueno Belzard el peso exacto que ahora estos cargando es de…

 **Con los demás fuera de la cabaña**

Ya fuera dela cabaña ise se encontró con unas 5 nuevas que no conocía hablando con los demás, todos ellos eran hombres el primero en presentarse fue

Una de ellos era un hombre joven de cabellera rubia que traía una armadura medieval, que cubría todo su cuerpo de color plateada con toque en azul, traía una capa color azul marino en cuello afelpado de color blanco

 **-hola joven mi nombre es Arturo conocido como el Rey de los Caballeros o el Rey Arturo mucho gusto-** decía Arturo con caballerosidad haciendo una reverencia

(N/T: para que lo sepan es el rey Arturo de fate prototype)

La siguiente fue un hombre de mediana edad de cabello color rojo Asia tras corto, con 3 marcas que parecieran garras de lado izquierdo pasando por su ojo, llevaba una camisa de manga larga color blanca que estaba abotonada hasta la mitad de su abdomen mostrando su físico bien trabajado, sus pantalón era de color gris con estampados que parecieran girasoles dorados que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, usaba sandalias, en su espalda usaba una capa como la de Arturo, con tan solo su presencia se podía decir que radiaba poder y dominio

 **-mucho gusto mi nombre es Shanks Akagami-** dijo el peli-rojo

(N/T: es Shanks de one pice)

El siguiente fue un hombre joven que parecía un mago a simple vista, de cabello color azul-violeta con un mechón platinado, llevaba una mascada que le cubría de la nariz asía abajo, traía una toga negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo, traía unas coreas negras que formaban 2 x en su torso y otras 2 que colgaban de sus hombros, también llevaba una capa color negra con cuello alzado que pareciera 2 cuernos, en su cadera tenía 2 cadenas que le colgaban de los lados y en sus brazos tenía un par de grilletes gruesos

 **-mucho gusto mi nombre es Shu Saura o puedes llamarme el Rey de los infiernos joven-** decía el mago

(N/T: él es Shu Saura del anime seiken tsukai no world break)

El siguiente fue un hombre joven de cabello rubio, con ojos rojizos, llevaba dos pendientes de oro en cada oreja, con una armadura medieval echa de oro puro con toques en azul que cubrían todo su cuerpo, también llevaba una pequeña capa en su cintura de color rojo, pero tenía una cara llena de arrogancia

 **-Hum porque debería presentarme ante un ser inferior como el-** respondió con arrogancia pero en el lugar se sintió un bajón de temperatura que todos podían sentir buscaron al culpable y lo que hallaron fue a una Sophia y a una Hitomi con una dulce sonrisa pero con un aura negra que prometía dolor todos los hombres les recorrió un escalofrió

 **-Ara no sabes Gilgamesh como presentarse si quieres podemos ayudarte dándote unas "clases de modales"-** decía Sophia con mucha dulzura en su voz esto le provoco un escalofrió al mencionado él sabía que no era bueno enfrentarse a una mujer enojada era mala idea pero a una dragona y esta fuera una Diosa lo aterraba

 **-[si serán clases privadas "solo para ti" que dices-** respondía igual mente Hitomi con el mismo tono

Esto provoco que Gilgamesh temblara nueva mente como una hoja por lo dicho de las dos dragonas no quería tener una "clases de modales" con ellas

 **-b-b-bueno me presentare soy Gilgamesh el rey de los Héroes mocoso-** se presentó aun con arrogancia pero estaba asustado por el par de dragonas que lo estaban viendo

(N/T: él es Gilgamesh de fate Zero)

Y por último fue un hombre joven de cabello blanco, con piel morena, con un cuerpo fornido, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas ajustada marcando su torso musculoso, pantalones negros de combate, botas negras igual de combate y en su mirada se podía ver la experiencia pero una gran tristeza al verla

 **-hola mi nombre es Emiya Shirou soy un mago mucho gusto-** se presentó el moreno con respeto

(N/T: él es archer de fate unlimited blade works)

Con decir que ise estaba muy impresionado por las personas delante suya era poco como pudo se presento

-el gusto es mío me presento soy Hyuodou Issei mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-entonces ellos son la sorpresa que me ¿tenían para el final no?-dijo/pregunto ise para que solo recibiera un si

-Cómo es que ellos están aquí Sophia, Red según ellos ya ¿fallecieron hace mucho tiempo?- decía con intriga al verlos- y que lo que me ¿enseñaran?-volvió a preguntar

 **-[bueno porque ellos están aquí es para es para ser tus nuevos maestros por los siguientes 5 años te entrenaran y si ellos están aquí es porque nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo con Hades el dios de la muerte para que permanezcan los próximos 5 años contigo issei]-** respondió Red con simpleza

 **-queras decir lo amenazaron con destruir su reino y a él si no accedía a que les prestara nuestras almas por los siguientes 5 años-** decía Shanks

Con esto dicho provoco que tuviera en gota en la nuca ise con tan solo pensar en la amenaza que le dieron para que aceptara su petición una manera extraña de pedir las cosas

-entonces cuando comenzamos y con quien empezare primero-dijo ise con emoción

 **-[primero entrenaras con Shanks en un nuevo estilo de pelea con lo cual podrás agregar a tu estilo de pelea, segundo estrenaras con Shu Saura con magia que el mismo domino y fue temido por los mismos dioses en la magia prohibida, tercero con Gilgamesh en combate a corta y larga distancia, cuarto con Emiya Shirou en reflejos y creación y por último con Arturo aprenderás modales como caballero y él te entrenara en su estilo]-** decía red con una sonrisa algo que no le gusto a ise

 **-se los encargo chico, nos vemos en 5 años ise cuídate-** dijo Sophia para irse

 **-[ise-kun cuídate te veremos en 5 años]-** decía Hitomi para que ella fuera con los de mas

 **-"ise esto es una prueba más que tendrás que superar solo hazme sentir orgulloso de ti mi hijo-** decía Asura para ise para que este le diera una sonrisa salvaje con lo que recordó algo que pedirles

-esperen red, Sophia quiero pedirles algo-esto llamo su atención-quiero que entrenen a Elsha y Belzard por el tiempo que no estoy por favor-se lo pedía a los dos

 **-[de acuerdo issei nosotros los entrenaremos como a ti jajajajaja]-** se reía red esto provoco que ise sintiera un escalofrío

En la cabaña los mencionados tan bien sintieron un escalofrío recórreles la espalda, ellos sin saber maldijeron a ise por una razón

En eso se acercó el peli-rojo de nombre Shanks

 **-bien issei yo soy el primero, lo que aremos es meditar los próximos 2 meses para despertar el [Haki] cuando lo hayas despertado te entrenare en las 3 formas del [Haki]-decía Shanks**

 **Timeskip: 6 meses después**

Dicho esto empezaron con su entrenamiento, la primera semana se le complico a ise en sentir el dichoso **[Haki]** porque no lo sentía en lo absoluto era muy difícil para sentirlo, pasando 3 semanas ise logro despertarlo con un tiempo récor según Shanks, con lo que le enseño asentir su alrededor con los ojos vendaos 1 mes para adaptarse y enseñarle el **[Kenbunshoku Haki]** para sentir los golpes hasta dormido los esquivara

El 3 mes ise continuo con los ojos vendados a petición de Shanks, para que pudiera atacar y defenderse de sus ataques él lo atacaba con **[Busoshoku Haki]** en sus brazos y piernas en si estos ataques lo dolían mucho a ise preguntándose cómo lo estaba lastimando si su cuerpo se fortaleció para ataques de magnitud colosal

En el 4 mes Shanks lo en seño el **[Busoshoku Haki]** que consistía en una armadura invisible de color metálico, él le dijo que servía para protegerse de ataques de usuarios de las frutas del diablo o las **[akuma no mi]** que existieron en su tiempo de capitán de un barco pirata esto lo impresiono mucho que fuera un pirata, con un poco de esfuerzo pudo replicar el **[Busoshoku Haki]** pero este era diferente era de color Dorado, que el color original que es negro, esto sorprendió de gran manera a Shanks por el color

Entonces comenzaron con practica para dominarla en todo su cuerpo y utilizarlos en armas para hacerlas más fuertes fue complicado para el en adaptarlo pero su esfuerzo fue recompensado sin duda alguna

En el 6 mes Shanks le dijo a ise que el último nivel era el **[Haoshoku Haki]**

 **-issei este es el 3 nivel de [Haki] llamado el [Haki del Rey] este poder se le otorga a una persona entre un millón, este poder no lo puedes fortalecer con entrenamiento si no con tu fuerza de voluntad mientras tu voluntad sea fuerte mayor será-** explicaba Shanks a ise

-entonces mientras mi voluntad sea fuerte podre despertarlo ¿no?-dijo con entusiasmó

 **-así es issei por eso te are una demostración del [Haoshoku Haki] el poder de un Rey-** decía Shanks

Al momento todo el alrededor perdió color y se sintió un pulso para que en ese momento ise sintiera que su cuerpo se sintiera pesado y confundido

 **-este es el poder de un Rey ise veo que sentiste la presión de mi [Haki]-** dijo para verme un poco tenso al liberar

-si lo sentí fue como un golpe invisible, pero gracias a mi espíritu de lucha no sucumbí a el-explicaba ise para que Shanks a sintiera

 **-en efecto este poder es para doblegar la voluntad de los débiles y dejarlos inconscientes aquellos que no tienen la voluntad de pelear-** explico Shanks

-eso es increíble derrotar a tu oponente con una sola mirada woow-decía ise con asombro

 **-bien quiero que lo intentes issei-** decía Shanks para que lo intentara y este se le quedara viendo con intriga **-veo que todavía no lo entiendes quiero que lo intentes porque puedo ver tu voluntad es inquebrantable por eso creo que lo lograras-** decía Shanks con una sonrisa

Esto provoco que ise se concentrara y serrara los ojos al abrirlos estos provoco que….

 **Timeskip: 6 meses después último día del entrenamiento**

Después de aquel día que hablo con Shanks para despertar el **[Haoshoku Haki]** ellosse batían en duelo para que dominara los 3 **[Hakis]** entrenamiento que lo realizaba hasta el cansancio con su maestro para que algún día lo superara y alcanzara el sueño que no pudo cumplir

En estos 6 meses ise pudo dominar a la perfección su **[Haki]** esto le trajo orgullo a Shanks por que en tan solo un año pudo dominar el **[Haki]** para Shanks lo veía como un hermano pequeño con un gran potencial, sin duda el sería el mejor de todos no solo por su poder sino por su noble corazón y su voluntad que no se deja doblegar por nada

 **-issei ven -** llamaba Shanks para que se acercara **-este es el último día de mi entrenamiento por lo tanto quiero decirte unas cosas que nunca te des por vencido, nunca retrocedas en tus palabras, nunca sucumbas ante el odio y la venganza esto te destruirá y corromperá tu alma y la más importante nunca… nunca pierdas tu noble corazón porque este es tu fuente de poder más grande que tienes, puedes tener poder pero no te dejas sucumbir ante él porque tienes un propósito de querer proteger a tus seres queridos, por eso es que estoy muy orgulloso de ti issei-** decía Shanks con mucho orgullo

Ise solo se avergonzó por lo dicho jamás espero el reconocimiento de una persona con Shanks y que esta le trajera orgullo a su persona era increíble consigo mismo

-gracias Shanks-decía ise un poco sonrojado por las palabras que le dio-no te defraudare el poder y la venganza no me sucumbirán porque tengo algo que proteger-dijo ise recordando a las personas más apreciadas para el

 **-eso espero issei, ya es hora de que llegue Shu Saura para que me releve, suerte con tu nuevo maestro porque la necesitaras él es muy estricto-** dijo Shanks para irse con los demás quien sabe donde

En eso se preguntaba ise como les estará yendo a Elsha y Belzard con su entrenamiento con los demás y esperaba a que no fueran tan bruscos con ellos como lo fueron con el

Un una planicie se podían observar una figuras que a su alrededor pareciera una zona de guerra por donde observaran lleno de cráteres, grietas, humo y fuego por doquier

Estas figuras eran Elsha y Belzard con sus ropas desgarradas por el entrenamiento inculcado por Red, Sophia, Hitomi y Asura, condecir que era brutal en todo sentido de la palabra

-pensar… que… ise… tuvo que soportar… todo esto solo para hacerse más fuerte-decía Belzard entre jadeos para recuperar aire

-tienes razón todo lo que tuvo que soportar para llegar al nivel que está ahora, nosotros no podemos que darnos atrás tenemos que hacernos más fuertes Belzard-dijo Elsha a su lado que ya avía recuperado un poco

Frente a ellos estaban dos serpientes creadas por Sophia listas para atacar, ellos estaban entrenando con ella por ser el primer año de su tortu… digo entrenamiento

El primer año le toco a Sophia, el segundo a Asura, el tercero Hitomi, el cuarto a Red y por último el quinto seria con los cuatro para evaluar su nivel de poder de Elsha y Belzard

-andando Elsha no podemos quedarnos parados tenemos que soportar estos 5 años-exclamaba Belzard para su compañera

-tienes razón tenemos que soportar y no defraudar a ise que le pidió a ellos entrenarnos personal mente a los dos-decía para que los dos se abalanzaran asía las serpientes que los estaban esperando

Cunando ise termino de preguntarse cómo les estaba yendo a los dos en su entrenamiento, en ese mismo momento apareció Shu Saura frente a ise para iniciar su año de entrenamiento con el

 **-bien joven issei es mi turno para enseñarte el arte de la magia prohibida o magia cabalística-** dijo Shu Saura para que le prestara atención

-entiendo que es eso de ¿magia cabalística?-dijo ise al no entender tal magia-porque conozco variaciones y tipos de magia pero la que mencionas jamás la es escuchado-exponía ise

 **-en tiendo déjame explicarte en que consiste esta magia-** dijo mostrando en su palma de la mano un pequeño diamante de hielo **-esto es una parte de esta magia consiste en la escritura en la que se basa, esta escritura es una maldición en cada palabra cada paso por así decirlo, pasos son las frases por ejemplo esto-** explicaba Shu Saura para ise y este se sorprendió por lo dicho una maldición en un hechizo eso ¿era posible?

 **-joven issei podrías crear un pilar de roca si es posible del tamaño de una persona normal-** lepidió de favor para que ise hiciera lo pedido por su maestro

 **-esto es un hechizo paso 1 de nombre Breeze Blade-** dicho esto comenzó a escribir en el aire, la escritura era una que jamás había visto (N/T es la misma que en la serie no sé qué idioma sea lo ciento por eso)

 **Escribe**

 **Hoja sin forma, espada invisible**

 **¡Muéstrate, triturador!**

Cuando termino de recitar el hechizo las letras de se juntaron en su mano para luego salir en un torbellino directo al pilar de roca para luego destruirlo y reducirlo a escombros en un instante

Esto atrajo una mirada de asombro para ise, porque tan solo un pequeño hechizo logro reducir el pilar a escombros con mucha facilidad

 **-esto joven issei es la magia prohibida o cabalística, esta magia la aprenderás con migo es este año soy claro-** dijo Shu Saura para ver a ise con una cara de no poder creerlo y este de su afirmación con la cabeza

-e… e... eso fue asombroso ahora entiendo porque eras temido por todos y hasta los mismos dioses maestro-decía ise con orgullo es sus palabras

-tengo algo que pedirle maestro podría llamarlo Shu o Saura para facilitarme al llamarlo por favor-dijo un ise avergonzado esto sorprendió a Shu Saura por el pedido

 **-claro por mí no hay problema al llamarme así-** dijo para confirmar el pedido hecho

-gracias Shu-sensei-dijo con entusiasmo

 **-lo primero será en practicar tu conocimiento en magia, joven issei que tipo de ¿magia conoces? y en qué ¿la empleas?-** dijo/pregunto Shu a su alumno

-la magia que conozco son varias pero los empleo en un arte llamado **ninjutsu** que me permite manipular los elementos a mi antojo y soy afín a los 5 elementos con lo que desarrolle al máximo con la ayuda de Elsha que fue mi maestra en los primeros años de mi entrenamiento y pude desarrollar sus derivaciones con crear cristal, lava, madera, tormentas, hielo, llama y el yin-yang con el puedo creas cualquier cosa que me imagine, también un poco de magia de hadas, nórdica, élfica y rituales también magia de luz, oscuridad y venenos para defenderme del mayor veneno jamás creado para nosotros, aparte de dominar mi magia de dragón con ayuda de Hitomi-chan si eso es todo creo-termino de explicar ise para ver que Shu tenía una cara de asombro por todo lo que su alumno podía hacer

 **-increíble tener tal gama de arsenal a tu disposición, eso aria más fácil las cosas en enseñarte joven issei-** dijo impresionada por todo lo que escucho

 **-bien comencemos con todo esto, lo primero que tendrás que hacer es canalizar magia en tu mano para que puedas realizar el hechizo que quieras realizar y recitar el conjuro-** explico Shu para recibir un Hai de ise

-entiendo daré todo por no diseccionarlo Shu-sensei-exclamo con decisión en su voz

 **Timeskip 6 meses después**

Como lo había predicho Shu Saura con respecto a ise él era alguien en que nunca se rinde en algo, con una voluntad de nunca rendirse tras fallo y error en dominar la magia que le estaba en sellando Shu Saura y que está siempre le explotara en la cara o se desasía en el proceso, él nunca se rendía ni desistía para logarlo, con el esfuerzo trajo los frutos de su empeño

Por lo que no contaba era que le costara alrededor de 6 meses aprender y dominar a un grado aceptable para continuar con su entrenamiento

 **-veo que por fin lograstes dominarla acierto grado, eso es más que suficiente para continuar en el tiempo que queda, te enseñare unos cuantos hechizos para que los puedas emplear y tal vez puedas desarrollar más si te empeñas en logarlo issei-** dijo/explico Shu para ise, con lo cual él estaba seguro que lo superaría en este arte de la magia prohibida

-así es me costó mucho esfuerzo en dominarlo, pero al fin lo logre-exclamo filis ise por su esfuerzo rindiera frutos

 **-ahora en estos 6 meses que quedan aprenderás y pelearas con migo sin con tenerse solo usando magia en tiendes issei-** dijo Shu para recibir una afirmación con la cabeza

-entiendo Shu-sensei solo magia empleare-confirmo ise

 **-entonces comencemos porque no descansaremos en estos meses issei-** explicoShu

 **Timeskip 6 meses después último día del entrenamiento**

Como lo había dicho Shu Saura ellos combatieron con todo tipo de magias, para atacarse mutuamente entre ellos Shu Saura estaba más que complacido ¿porque? Era una pelea en donde lo daba todo porque no tenía restricciones algunas sin contenerse cuan do terminaron con su "pequeño" entrenamiento toda la planicie estaba destruida con cráteres por doquier y unos exhaustos maestro y alumno tirados en el suelo con la ropa desgarrada a no más de 5 metros de distancia de cada uno

Cada uno iba levantándose lenta mente con dificultad con respiración errática para recuperar aliento

-este fue una de mis mejores peleas Shu-sensei pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar un día no crees-dijo ise ya repuesto mirando con una sonrisa salvaje a su maestro y este se la devolvía de igual manera porque había perdido su máscara y revelando su rostro

 **-tienes razón issei por lo que hoy concluyo este año con migo, ya que te entrene en una forma de pelea empleando magia y sepas algunos hechizos que aprendistes de mí no hay más que encellarte por lo que puedo decir es que estoy muy orgulloso-** dijo con mucha felicidad al ver a su alumno no sino a su hijo que nunca tuvo con su esposa

-gracias Shu-sensei por este año que estuvo con migo, me divertí mucho con su compañía-decía ise con una sonrisa de marca registrada alegrando a su maestro

 **-antes de irme issei recuerda siempre entrenar la magia que te enseñe úsala con sabiduría, no como yo que la usaba sin medir las consecuencias que traerían con el tiempo-** explicaba Shu a ise al usar esta magia sin descuido alguno

Al momento de decir esto Shu a ise este recordó la historia de su vida como mago de los infiernos y su muerte así como la de su esposa, el prometió no abusar de esta magia solo la ocupara en situaciones necesarias

-entiendo no abusare de esta magia porque selo prometí a usted y yo nunca rompo una promesa Shu oto-san-lo decía con determinación, esto trajo una sonrisa a su maestro porque él sabía que lo cumplirá

 **-bien issei es hora, nos volveremos a ver en un futuro tal vez cuídate y recuerda que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hijo-** con esto dicho se fue con los demás para que ise descansara para mañana recibir a su nuevo maestro

La relación de Shu Saura y ise fue un poco más flexible con él por ver como se esforzaba y no desistía, fue ganándose su cariño y verlo más que su alumno como aun hijo que lo honraría

Este había sido su 2 año de 5, ise fue a descansar para estar en forma para mañana, pensando en sus padres si estarían preocupados por el cosa que el arreglaría cuando volviera y les explicara su ausencia

En otra parte con Elsha y Belzard ya había concluido su entrenamiento con Asura, condecir que no fue nada amable con los dos el, los entreno como a ise en primero los entreno para fortalecer su cuerpo con pesas en ellos e igual como a ise lo realizo

Asura no se las dejo fácil por ser principiantes no los estrujo hasta la última gota de ellos, no fue compasivo en lo absoluto con ninguno de los dos cuando entrenaban con Asura era una a masacre para los pobres revividos eso era hasta los 5 meses cuando empezaron hadarle pelea los dos que poco a poco iban mejorando, hasta el punto de pelear con él por 3 días seguidos

 **-"veo que ya me pueden der pelea por 3 días sin descanso y eso me alegra pero por desgracia hoy es el último día del entrenamiento, por lo que pueden descansar lo que queda del resto del día"-** decía Asura para que se fuera con los demás para confirmar que concluyo su año

-ese Asura sin duda lleva le hace honor al título de semidiós de la ira, no por nada es el maestro y padre de ise su fuerza es increíble-decía Belzard que ya sí ha tumbado alado de Elsha en medio de la planicie

-tienes mucha razón Belzard pero me pregunto cuanto es de fuerte ise para darle batalla a Asura y a los otros-dijo Elsha-por lo pronto hay que descansar para la llegada de Hitomi mañana no crees Belzard-finalizo para levantarse e ir a descansar seguida por Belzard

Al día siguiente un ya recuperado ise estaba esperando a su 3 maestro pensando en el rey dorado cuando lo conoció y su personalidad, cuando algo lo ataco para que saliera de sus pensamientos por lo que eludió fácilmente, al fijarse el objeto que esquivo se trataba de una espada, ise paso su mirada al frente para en contarse con…

-oye no es cortes lanzar armas a alguien-dijo ise para ver al rey de los Héroes

 **-que tiene, solo estaba probando tus reflejos mocoso y veo que eludistes fácilmente-** decía Gilgamesh para abrir la **[Gate of Babylon]** y aparecer muchas armas dispuestas a atacar a ise

Ante esto ise se sorprendió que Gilgamesh pudiera hacer algo así, cuando las espadas empezaron a tacarlo ise salió de su asombro para comenzar a eludir y repeler con sus puños las espadas

-oye cual es el motivo de atacarme-decía ise todavía esquivando

 **-deja de quejarte, solo estoy evaluándote si eres digno que te enseñe y entrene-** respondió con arrogancia para continuar atacando a ise

Después de 15 minutos de estar eludiendo las espadas y un ise con las ropas desgarradas pero si ninguna coartada al emplear el uso del **[Haki]** pudo con facilidad logar salir sin cortes algunos

 **-bien por lo visto lograstes salir ileso eso me agrada tienes potencial, por lo que ya sabes seré tu maestro en este año por lo que te enfrentaras a mí el rey de los héroes considérate agradecido por ser entrenado por mí-** decía Gilgamesh son arrogancia en todo su ser

-claro-dijo con sarcasmo-entonces nos enfrentaremos en todo este año ¿no?-pregunto para recibir una negativa por parte de el

 **-no tu y yo nos enfrentaremos la mitad de este año y la otra mitad si logras impresionarme ya veremos-** con esto dicho se dio por comienzo su entrenamiento

-entiendo tengo que impresionarte en estos 6 meses para pasar al siguiente nivel ¿Pero qué tengo que hacer exactamente?-dijo/pregunto ise al ver a su maestro con duda

 **-fácil solo tienes que atacar y evadir solamente-** dijo para que ise lo viera con una cara de "es enserio lo que me dices" **-pero te recuerdo que las armas que estuviste que esquivar iban con lentas a comparación de su velocidad normal-** dijo con burla para ver la cara de ise, porque para él la fuerza que eran lanzadas era de una considerable velocidad **-no me digas que pensastes que eso era su velocidad máxima porque siento desilusionarte que eso era el calentamiento-** lo decía con una cara llena de arrogancia

Ise jamás pensó que su maestro se contuviera al atacarlo, pero saber que solo era el calentamiento eso si lo puso a sudar por la fuerza y poder que poseía Gilgamesh, pero en vez de asustarse se emocionó porque él no se contendría al atacarlo esto generó una sonrisa salvaje y algo sádica al ver a su oponente en frente de él y que este se la de volviera genero muchas ganas de enfrentarse uno contra uno pero tendría que pasar estos 6 meses para llegar hasta él y enfrentarlo

 **-espero que estés listo mocoso porque no le tela dejara fácil y vivirás en un mundo lleno de espadas así que prepárate-** dijo para de nuevo abrir la **[Gate of Babylon]** donde aparecieron cientos de armas dirigidas a ise con el fin de empalarlo

- **te demostrare de lo que estoy hecho rey de los héroes porque este dragón jamás se rendirá y no piensa hacerlo mi entras este de pie y tenga fuerza para encararte-** grito ise para correr asía su maestro, esto genero una pequeña sonrisa el Gilgamesh porque recordó al único amigo que tuvo en su vida cuando lo conoció por primera vez

 **Timeskip 6 meses después**

En estos meses que pasaron ise y Gilgamesh fueron los más largos de su vida enfrentándose contra hordas de armas que eran lanzadas para impedirle el paso para alcázar a su maestro

Cada día fue una tortura punzante porque terminaba con cortadas y otras en su cuerpo pero gracias a su regeneración gracias al mantra y el pode que heredo de Sophia no se veía el daño pero lo cansaba mucho tanto físicamente y mentalmente

También se ganó la admiración de su maestro Gilgamesh pero este no lo admitiría por su orgullo, pero en ise veía a su único amigo en él, en nunca rendirse y se esforzaba cuando peleo con él por primera vez cuando se conocieron

Gilgamesh le contó a ise como fue su vida como rey de babilonia en la ciudad de Uruk, siendo hijo del rey Lugalbanda y su madre Rimat-Ninsun que era un deidad y al ser su hijo era dos tercios divino y un tercio humano, él pensó que no avía nadien como el en el mundo y se creía invencible hasta que conoció a Enkidu cuando fue a pedirle un consejo, él recomendó la ayuda de una sacerdotisa [Shamhat] (para aquellos que no sepan que significa es una "prostituta sagrada") le recomendó una vida sabia y social que una vida de soledad y brutalidad en el bosque, él vivió a su modo y cuando se reencontraron después de unos años Gilgamesh no lo reconoció cuando trato de entrar a la fuerza cuando quiso acostarse con una novia virgen que resultaba ser su prometida y este no le pareció y lo ataco desencadenando una feroz batalla los dos, pero la lucha entre ellos era muy pareja mientras combatían el uno contra el otro comenzaron a sentir respeto mutuo y finalmente en amigos, entonces Gilgamesh se le ocurrió presentárselo a su madre para que lo haga parte de su familia

Con decir que ise estaba sorprendido por lo que le platicaba su maestro, jamás espero que un rey semi-divino formara amistad con un humano y este pasara a formar parte de su familia

Entre su más famosas aventura de Gilgamesh fue embarcase en un viaje en busca de aventuras, este propone una aventura en el bosque de los cedros para matar al semi-dios jumbaba con la ayuda de Enkidu lograron con su cometido en una feroz batalla logrando decapitarlo, ellos cortaron los cedros para crear un balsa en la que navegaron en el Éufrates y luego volver a Uruk

También la declaración de la diosa inanna (cocida por los babilonios como ishtar y más tarde conocida como Astarté) el rechazo su oferta de matrimonio, provocado la ira de la diosa que en venganza en vio en toro del cielo, pero con la ayuda de Enkidu ambos lograron matar al toro des pues de atarlo con las cadenas del cielo, pero para los dioses esto fue una ofensa por este hecho, por lo que el dios Shamash exige una retribución, Gilgamesh se salvó por ser un rey pero Enkidu es condenado a muerte por meterse en una voluntad divina y este al poco tiempo es atacado por una enfermedad grave y sufre por doce días, Gilgamesh lloro por el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y este temeroso de correr con la misma suerte se embarca en busca de la inmortalidad

En vista que no pudo lograr su objetivo regresa a Uruk con lo que se da cuenta que los mortales no pueden escapar del destino (estilo Neji) pero la verdadera inmortalidad solo puede ser alcanzada por las hazañas legendaria hechas durante el camino de la vida

Entonces él se embarcó en un viaje para recolectar los tesoros más grandes del mundo para que así pueda dejar una huella en la historia conocido por ser el mayo rey del mundo, por recibir el título de "rey los héroes" quien poseyó todos los tesoros del mundo, con el nombre del héroe más antiguo de la humanidad

Al finalizar la historia de su maestro ise estaba en shock por lo descubierto en el relato, realizar viajes que superaban a los humanos pelear con un semi-dios, un todo divino, perder a su único amigo, buscar la inmortalidad y recolectar los tesoros de todo el mundo antiguo y recibir el título de "rey de los héroes" era sorprendente

 **-en vista que te conté mi historia cual es la tú ya mocoso-** dijo Gilgamesh para ver a ise

-ya que me contastes la tuya, me toca a mí-decía ise algo dudoso en contarla

A sí fue como le conto de moco murió a manos de su novia y fue reencarnado por Rías Gremory como demonio, los demás siervos del clan, el encuentro con la monja Asia Argento y el intento de rescatarla y la reencarnación de esta, el primer encuentro con el yakitoro Phenex, el Rating Game en el intento por cancelar el matrimonio pero fracasaron, el segundo intento tras ver sacrificado su brazo para rescatarla y volver a fallar, la traición de Rías a su persona con su muerte por segunda vez al extraerle las piezas de su cuerpo, su nueva vida como Dios dragón, su entrenamiento con ellos hasta ahora, pero ise omitió lo de Asura, Belzard y Elsha

Cuando estaba escuchando Gilgamesh su historia jamás pensó que ise fuera un demonio y este se enfrentó a otro demonio por romper el compromiso de esa tal Rías, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que el sacrifico una parte de su cuerpo para poder ganar pero lo que gano fue su muerte Gilgamesh recordó a su amigo Enkidu

Con decir que él estaba enojado, porque alguien que sacrificara una parte de si, para rescatar a alguien solo puede nombrado como héroe, un héroe era alguien que se sacrifique sin recibir algo a cambio solo por proteger lo que era justo y este lo maten por perder era una estupidez, entonces Gilgamesh decidió que ise sería su sucesor porque él nunca tuvo hijos y ise sería un digno heredero de todo lo que posee porque le recuerda mucho a Enkidu

 **-mocoso-** dijo para llamar su atención **-no Hyuodou issei en vista que eres el único que me ha llamado la atención a mí el "rey de los héroes" yo te nombro como mí sucesor-** esto dejo sorprendido a ise porque aria algo así su maestro para nombrarlo su sucesor el no hizo nada especial para que lo tomara en cuenta para tal honor

-porque maestro meda ese título no creo ser merecedor de tal honor-dijo ise después de salir del shock

 **-¿porque?... porque tú eres la viva imagen de un héroe dar todo por proteger a quienes son importantes sin pedir nada eso es un héroe a mis ojos (** _ **pero también eres como Enkidu eso hace ganar más puntos a tu favor issei)**_ **-** dijo /pensó la última parte

-yo no sé qué decir maestro-decía ise- me siento honrado para que lleve este título sobre mis hombros pero ¿está seguro en otorgármelo a mí?-dijo/pregunto ise

 **-si para que un rey pase su puesto a otro tiene que entregar su corona pero ya que no ocupo una te voy a dar la llave de la [Geta of Babylon]-** dijo para que su mano se formara una llave de oro de gran tamaño con un mango de forma mecánica **-ten esta es la llave su nombre es [Ea]-** dijo para dársela en las manos

-yo… no sé qué decir, pero quiero que honrare este gesto y el de babilonia como tu sucesor volveré alzar el nombre de Uruk en lo alto maestro-lo decía con convicción en su voz para que Gilgamesh tu viera una pequeña sonrisa

 **-(** _ **claro que lo lograras porque solo un dios puede lograr lo y una persona con un espíritu indomable e inquebrantable puede pasar sobre los mismos dioses**_ **)-** eran los pensamientos de Gilgamesh hacia su alumno y sucesor

 **-bien ya que eres el nuevo "rey de los héroes" te entrenare para dominar las armas que están en la [Gate of Babylon] solo te enseñare con a dominar 3 que son las cadenas del cielo llamadas Enkidu, la puerta y [Ea] esta es la arma más poderosa jamás creada que existe que sobrepasa el entendimiento de los humanos y los dioses-** dijo para ver la casa de ise lleno de asombro al mencionar las armas pero lo que no le gustó fue la gran sonrisa que tenía su maestro

Esto dio comienzo con la segunda parte de su "entrenamiento" yo diría su tortura

 **Timeskip 6 meses después**

En estos meses Gilgamesh le ayudo a ise a controlar las tres armas a un grado superior en todo sentido que superaba al mismo Gilgamesh

En la **[Gate of Babylon]** ise tuvo un poco de problemas porque en esta se manejaba con la mente, pero al ser múltiples objetos le costaba mucho esfuerzo a un con el cono cimiento del fruto, pero le ayudo el consejo de su maestro que imbuyera poder en las armas para darle mejor estabilidad, esto era lo que le faltaba ise utilizo poder dragonico pero no daba mucha estabilidad por lo que opto por usar mantra este respondió favorablemente ganando un manejo a gran escala

Con **[Enkidu]** las cadenas del cielo eran algo especial porque estas al atrapar a su objetivo se reforzaban ganando la fuerza de su contrincante, estas cadenas fueren nombradas en memoria del amigo más cercano de su maestro que fue **Enkidu** que son capases de atar a los mismos Dioses y descubriendo que eran una de las pocas armas anti-divinas y sostiene el concepto de "reinar sobre los Dioses"

Y por último esta **[Ea]** que es la máxima arma jamás creada que permite la presión del viento, se convierte en una dislocación en el espacio-tiempo que pulveriza cualquier objetivo, es conocida como "la espada que corta el mundo"

Ise se sorprendió cuan do la vio y supo que esta era un arma fuera de este mundo, incluso Niume cuando vio su poder sabiendo que la superaba en poder

También le conto que al ser el heredero tenía sus cualidades como

La habilidad del Dominio Dorado la cual está destinado a una vida llena de riquezas, no mide el porcentaje de oro en uno, el atrae el oro en su vida

La armadura de oro **[Korogane sin katchu]** que es materializada a partir de su energía mágica mi entras este posea una fuerte magia su armadura podrá resistir ataque Divinos

Y por último carisma este le permite dominar a las bestias salvajes y hacerlas sus mascotas no importa qué clase sea

 **-bien creo que es todo moco… Hyuodou issei-** esto sorprendió a ise por ser llamado por su nombre y no por mocoso **-te enseñe todo lo que tienes que saber es hora de que me valla, issei recuerda siempre ser el mejor de todos hasta en contrarnos de nuevo-** decía Gilgamesh yéndose del lugar para ir con los otros para decir que concluyo su entrenamiento

Ise observaba como su maestro se retiraba para regresar con los otros, si no antes gritarle…

-GILGAMESH-SENSEI-grito ise para llamar su atención-GRACIAS POR TODO LO HONRARE POR SIEMPRE Y ARE RECONOSER OTODOS QUE EL REY DE LOS HEROES SIGE CON VIDA-decía como despedida

Gilgamesh siguió su camino con una sonrisa en su rostro y se despedía con el pulgar en señal de que estaba de acuerdo

Gilgamesh continuaba su camino cuando se encontró con Emiya Shirou que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa alga burlesca

 **-jamás espere que el gran Gilgamesh se encariñara con una persona para que esta le otorgara su título como rey-** decía Emiyacon burles un su voz

 **-cállate héroe falso lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia-** decía Gilgamesh con enojo para continuar su camino

 **-(** _ **jamás pensé que alguien como el renunciara como rey y selo entregara a un Dragón, espero grades cosas de él, su nombre será grabado en la historia de eso estoy seguro**_ **)-** fue el pensamiento del mago guerrero

El mago Emiya continuaba su camino a la dirección de su nuevo alumno pero lo que no sabía era que estaba en lo cierto

Ise al ver que su maestro se retiró, fue a descansar para la llegada de su siguiente maestro repaso todo lo que aprendió en estos 3años con Shanks en el dominio de los 3 **[Hakis],** la magia prohibida o cabalística que aprendió de Shu Saura o Shu-sensei y por ultimo ser el nuevo "rey de los Héroes" eso a grandes rasgos era un ser prohibido, su mera existencia no debía existir, en este mundo pero tenía que proteger a su familia porque si no era el quien más lo aria la respuesta nadien pro eso era que entrenaba para ser fuerte

 **Mundo Humano residencia Hyuodou**

Los padres de ise estaban preocupados porque su hijo ya tenía 2 días que desapareció y no tenían pistas de él, decidieron acudir a las autoridades para que lo buscaran pero al no cumplir las 48 horas no podían proceder

Actualmente los dos progenitores de ise estaban en la sala, ya era las 11 de noche y no tenían paradero de ise

-querido tú crees que ise regrese a salvo, no hemos recibido ni una llamada de su parte-decía su Aika Hyuodou a su marido triste mente

-no lose querida, sus amigos no saben nada de él, solo Hai que esperar su regreso y que Dios lo proteja en donde quiera que este-dijo Hiroto Hyuodou a su esposa que en pesaba a derramar lágrimas al no dar con el paradero de su hijo

Después de un rato se fueron a descansar para que mañana fueran con las autoridades de nuevo

 **En la dimensión de entrenamiento**

Después de unas horas de descanso ise sentía que alguien se acercaba a donde él estaba

A lo lejos podía ver a su nuevo maestro, que venía con dirección este hombre tenía por nombre Emiya Shirou

-hola-saludaba ise a su nuevo maestro-tú serás mi maestro por este año en pelea de corto y largo alcance y forja estoy ¿en lo correcto?-dijo/pregunto ise al recién llegado

 **-exacto ese soy yo en este año praderas mucho en combates y en la forja de armas-** dijo para ver la cara de ise que no entendía nada de ¿forjar?

-¿forjar? Pero no tenemos el equipo necesario para eso-pregunto/dijo a su maestro

 **-creo no me esplique bien-** dijo para que ise solo asintiera **-lo que me refiero a forjar es esto-** explico para que su mano se creara una espada corta de color negra era su hoja curvada, la empuñadora era de color dorado con gomado negro y en la parte superior tenía el emblema del yin-yang esta era **Bakuya**

 **-a esto me refiero Hyuodou issei la creación y la forja de espadas yo he forjado miles de espadas-** dijo dejando estupefacto a ise, porque este hombre ha creado innumerables espadas

-increíble habilidad que tienes sensei-( _se parece a la habilidad de kiba al crear espadas de la nada_ ) ese fue el pensamiento de ise al reconocer tal habilidad-se parece mucho a una persona que conozco-explico ise a su maestro

 **-bueno me presento mi nombre es Emiya Shirou soy un mago guerrero o como otros me conocen "Héroe de la Forja de Hierro"-** explico el Emiya

 **-y esta-** refiriéndose a su espada **-se llama Bakuya es mi arma preferida por que puedo lanzarla como un bumerán-** explico para lanzar la espada al frente y regresar a sus mano

-woow eso fue increíble-dijo ise con asombro-sepárese mucho a mi Omnyoton-dijo ise llamando la atención se su maestro en lo último que dijo

 **-que quieres decir issei que sepárese a tú ¿Omnyoton? Y que es eso-** dijo/pregunto

-el Omnyoton es un arte que domine basándome en el ninjutsu y con el puedo crear barias cosas por ejemplo barras de metal casi indestructibles-explico ise para que creara una barra de acero negro impresionándolo

 **-¿cómo?-** fue lo único que pudo decir ante el shock

-bueno en la combinación de 2 elementos que son el yin y el yang-volvió a explicar ise

En este punto el mago guerrero estaba más que impresionado por lo dicho de su alumno ya superando su asombro dijo

 **-bien por lo que puedo ver que tienes experiencia en el campo de batalla y armas ¿no?-** dijo/pregunto el Emiya

-la verdad si tengo experiencia en al camino de la espada y otras armas-dijo ise

 **-estupendo eso me ahorrara mucho tiempo por lo que es estos 5 meses pelearas con migo sin ninguna otra cosa que no sea una espada y yo te ensayare a pelear con armas de largo alcance como el arco y uno que otro hechizo-** decía Emiya **-y tú me encellas la manipulación de este elemento que dices** -dijo para que ise confirmara con un asentimiento de cabeza

-me parece justo cuando empezamos Shirou-sensei-decía ise con muchas ganas de aprender barias cosas ya que era una esponja

 **-bien comenzaremos desde ahora-** explico con una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro e igual que ise para lanzarse el uno contra el otro

 **Timeskip 5 meses después**

A lo largo de estos meses como habían acordado el uno como el otro solo fue enfrentamiento con la espada, cada vez que ellos se enfrentaron fue agotador en todo los sentí sendos, porque ninguno cedía a un que las espadas de Shirou eran destruidas este volvía a crear más, era una lucha sin cuartel e infinita para los dos ya que Shirou era un espíritu este tenía una infinita gama de prana y ise por su resistencia al igual de fuerza

Estos fueron los 5 meses más forzados para los 2 y entre ellos ganaron una fuerte rivalidad al convertirse en buenos amigos

 **Timeskip 7meses después último día del entrenamiento**

Después de los 5 meses combatiendo, Shirou le enseño al arte del dominio del Arco así como potenciar la flecha o proyectil disparado, cuando le dio una demostración cuando disparo una espada en forma de un cuerno de unicornio llamado **Caladbolg II: la espada espiral falsa**

Cuando la disparo esta atravesar una defensa sólida, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que esta espada podía distorsionar el espacio y no importaba de qué distancia fuera disparada esta podía dar en el objetivo atravesando cualquier obstáculo en medio, cuando daba en su objetivo esta explotaba

La siguiente fue un tipo barrera llamada **Rho Aias: los siete anillos que cubren los furiosos cielos** esta defensa es extremadamente poderosa, esta se reflejaba en un gran escudo con 6 escudos enfrente de él, puede defender de ataques de armas anti Ejército y anti Fortaleza

Y su último pero más grande hechizo cono sido como **Unlimited Blade Works: Creación Infinita de Espadas** este hechizo puede crear un **Reality Marble** (esfera de realidad) la cual crea una realidad cerrada y separada que es una representación física del alma quien lo usa

Cabe decir que esto lo sorprendió mucho y él se los en seño como prometió a ise que le tomo unos 4 meses dominarlos cuando el perfecciono ise le enseño dominar el Omnyoton cosa que le fue un poco difícil al principio pero lo logro, dándole más poder y resistencias a sus armas para que estas no se rompieran con facilidad

Shirou estaba muy orgulloso de su aprendiz, al ver que este fue superado con creses, el esperaba que no acabara como el en su antigua vida

 **(N/T: todos sabemos cuál es su historia ¿no? Si no ver fate stay night hasta los juegos se los recomiendo)**

 **-con esto concluye nuestro año de entrenamiento juntos issei y espero ver las grandes hazañas que lograras en el futuro-** lo decía con una sonrisa llena de orgullo a su amigo

-gracias Shirou fue muy entretenido y divertido al estar contigo este año y espero cuando nos encontremos nueva mente, y concluir la pelea que tenemos pendiente-se despedía ise de su gran amigo con un apretón de manos

 **-dalo por hecho, bueno hasta la próxima ves en el futuro claro esta cuídate y cuida de los inocentes-** se despedía con una mano alzada en forma de despedida

Ise decido descansar un rato antes de que llegara su nuevo maestro y el ultimo que era Arturo pendragon

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que el bienestar de Elsha y Belzard, preguntándose como la estarán pasando con Hitomi-chan, Sophia, Asura y Red, él sabía que eran duros para que se rindieran, el confiaba que lo superarían

En otro extremo de la dimensión se encontraban Elsha y Belzard jadiando por aire la que el entrenamiento con Hitomi fue muy exigente para los dos porque solo les enseño a dominar su poder de dragón

Y al terminar fue mucho peor porque Red les instruyo en los estudios para que aprendieren de lo más básico hasta el grado de un genio

 **(N/T: eso siques una tortura al revivir después de un tiempo volver a estudiar de nuevo la peor de las tortura jamás creadas para esclavizar a las personas para que después no las vuelvan a utilizar o ustedes las utilizan en su vida y trabajo cotidiano)**

Ahora era la el último año para ellos enfrentaran a los cuatro en una batalla campal en todo sentido de la palabra

Des pues de unas horas de esperar ise sentía que el último de su maestro llegaba al campo de entrenamiento

 **-hola de nuevo Hyuodou issei como has estado en estos últimos años-** dijo Arturo para ver como su ropa estaba toda desgastada y hecha tirones por estos 4 años con los de mas

-bien he estado en peores estados como te va a ti por lo que puedo ver ¿no?-dijo/pregunto ise a su nuevo maestro

 **-bien dejémonos de sermones, porque este año seré tu maestro en las artes de los caballeros y la espada-** dijo Arturo

-bien empecemos cuanto antes no lo crees-exclamaba ise

 **Timeskip 6 meses después**

Como lo había dicho Arturo le enseño ser un caballero de pies a cabeza porque le enseño desde política, tácticas de guerra esto era parecido a lo que le había enseñado Elsha porque de ella fueron batallas y modales que a un nivel mayor a los de un demonio nivel **[maou],** así como tocar instrumentos musicales, convirtiéndolo en un verdadero caballero en las palabras de Arturo él podría enamorar a cualquier mujer que ise deseara

Lo que pudo darse cuenta es que su voz había cambiado porque cuando el hablara sonaba melodiosa y fluida que podía estremecer e excitar a una mujer en este caso fue la propia Niume y konoha su espada

 **-ahora que ya acabamos estos 6 meses en pesemos con la espada-** dijo Arturo a ise este solo confirmo

 **Timeskip 1 año después último día del entrenamiento**

En lo que quedaban de estos 6 meses ise descubrió que Arturo era muy superior a cualquier maestro de espada

Le enseño propio estilo que desarrollo en su vida pasada como rey y caballero

El **Blade steal:** que permite al usuario copiar cualquier estilo de espada empleado por el enemigo y mejorarlo

También el **perfect Visión:** este arte que permite ir a la base del estilo del oponente y prever todos sus movimientos era como el **[Haki]**

Y la más grande técnica de Arturo el **Ittou Shura** : una técnica que permite al usuario aumentar su poder de manera abismal, cabe decir que en esta técnica lo importante era la voluntad y fuerza del usuario,

Esta era la preferida de ise porque él contaba con los 2 requerimientos para lograr esta técnica

 **-has mejorado en tan poco tiempo issei ya que me puedes hacer frente peleando en serio eso es digno de admirar-** decía Arturo con orgullo en su voz

-gracias Arturo por todo este año que pasamos he aprendido mucho más cosas y te lo agradezco amigo-dijo ise con respeto a su amigo Arturo

En este año su relación de maestro y alumno pasó de grandes amigos

 **-creo que es hora de que vallamos con los otros no crees-** decía Arturo caminando con destino a los demás

-tienes razón, tengo ganas de verlos en especial a Elsha y Belzard como les fue en su tortu… quiero decir en su entrenamiento jejeje-dijo ise con burla esto atrajo que Arturo le saliera una gota en la nuca

 **Con los demás**

Cuando ise iba llegando pudo ver a Hitomi, Sophia, Elsha, Belzard, Asura y Red acompañados por sus maestros

Cabe decir que las dragonas estaban embelesadas con la nueva figura de SU ise, que estas les provocaran una pequeña hemorragia por sus fantasías con él en las noches

-hola siento la demora chicos-decía ise para que las mujeres se estremecieran y excitaran al escuchar su voz con lo cual se relamieron sus labios

 **-"es bueno que hallas regresado, espero ver cuán fuerte Heres ahora ise"-** dijo Asura con emoción por su pelea con su hijo

-yo igual oto-san yo igual-respondió ise

 **-[issei ya es hora de que recibas tu nombre de Dios Dragón como nosotros]-** dijo Red llamando la atención de los demás en especial de ise

-que quieres decir Red con ¿nombre de Dios Dragón?-dijo/pregunto ise

 **-con lo que Red quiere decir es que cuando nace un nuevo dios dragón este se le otorga un nombre basándose en su poder-** respondió Sophia a la pregunta de ise

Los de más ajenos a esta conversación estaban impresionados porque su alumno recibiera un título de Dios

 **-[ise lo que quiero es que expulses poco a poco tu poder para evaluarlo y ver que nombre recibirás ¿entiendes?]-** decía/pregunto al final para que ise empezará a expulsar poco a poco su poder

-aquí vamos **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-** fue el grito de ise para que expulsara su poder al máximo

Los de más estaban impresionados portal despliegue de poder que los mantenían de rodillas solo sus maestros, porque Asura, Hitomi, Sophia, Red, Elsha y Belzard se mantenían de pie pero con un poco de dificultad los últimos 2

 **-(** _ **increíble cantidad de poder**_ **)-** fueron los 5 maestro de ise

 **-(** _ **impresionante su poder va creciendo a un más**_ **)-** eran los pensamientos de los Dragones y de Asura

Ise al expulsar su poder a su alrededor empezó a destruirse, esa era la sellan de Red para que detuviera a ise

 **-[suficiente ise con eso es más que suficiente]-** dijo red para que se detuviera

Ise al oír a Red se detuvo y pudo observar que su alrededor sur destruido

 **-[al ver tu poder puedo decir que ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ti issei]-** decía Red a su hermano

 **-[tu nombre como nuevo Dios Dragón es** **Hakai-tekina Ikari no ry** **ū no kami** **, que significa (Dios dragón de la ira destructiva) issei]-** dijo red para ver la cara de ise portal nombre

 **-"baya nombre ese ise un Dragón de la ira nada mal"-** dio Asura

 **-bueno es hora de que regresen al reino de Hades chicos-** decía Sophia a los 5

 **-Hyuodou issei no Dios Dragón haznos un favor nunca nos olvides-** dijeron los 5 para poner una mano una por una en el en forma de despedida

-claro chicos jamás los olvidare den lo por hecho-dijo con una gran sonrisa, para que los 5 tuvieran una sonrisa al despedirse de su alumno/hijo/hermano/amigo/sucesor

Los 5 se iban desapareciendo en partículas de luz hasta que desaparecieron regresando a su descanso

Ise al ver que se fueron dejo caer unas pequeñas lágrimas por ellos

 **-ise antes de que regreses te queremos dar un último regalo-** dijo Sophia al llamar su atención

-¿que sería? Sophia-pregunto ise

 **-[síguenos y lo sabrás]-** decía Red que empezó a caminar para que los otros lo siguieran

 **Cabaña sótano**

Ise los siguió pero lo que no esperaba es que al llegar a su destino era la pequeña cabaña donde des canso los primeros años de su entrenamientos

Cuando llego entraron para ir al sótano ise no recordaba que tuviera uno por lo que lo dejo pasar

Al llegar encontró con una extraña maquina en forma de incubadora

 **-ise esta máquina es donde crean las [Evil Pieces]-** dijo para sorpresa de ise pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo la consiguieron?

-¿cómo?-esa era la pregunta que dio

 **-fácil la clone cuando me metí en el laboratorio de Ajuka Beelzebub para clonarla y traerla aquí-** esa era le respuesta de Sophia

-Pero lo que me quieres pedir es que me ¿convierta en demonio otra vez? Sophia-dijo/pregunto

 **-[no ise-kun lo que pasa es que retiramos el núcleo de la máquina para que lo remplaces por una nueva]-** decía Hitomi a ise

-entiendo pero con que ¿lo voy a remplazar?-pregunto ise

 **-"puedes utilizar tu propia sangra de Dragón para que fueran dragones ¿no?"-** dijo Asura su propuesta con lo cual atrajo las miradas de todos

-esa sería una estupenda idea oto-san-dijo ise para empezar a llenar el nuevo núcleo con su sangre

 **-lo primero será que des una parte de tus poderes para crearlas-** dijo Sophia a ise y este solo asintió

-bien aquí voy-para que ise creara una esfera de poder en su mano derecha del tamaño de un pequeño balón de color violeta y carmesí representando el poder heredado de Sophia y Red para volver a crear otra esfera en su mano izquierda de color rojo-sangre y unirlas en una sola-listo pero esto no ha acabado-para volver crear otra esfera de color dorada y la volvió a fusionar-y por último-volvió a crear otra esfera de color plateada de su poder y fusionarla con la cual dio a crear un esfera multicolor para introducirla en la maquina

 **-ise que fue ¿eso?-** pregunto Sophia

-lo que ise fue combinar los poderes que recibí y herede de ustedes, como el de Hitomi-chan, de Asura oto-san y mío

-por lo visto ahí que esperar para que estén listas las piezas-dijo ise

 **-[entonces hay que esperar hasta entonces]-** dijo Hitomi

 **2 horas después**

Después de 2 horas de esperar para la creación de sus piezas, ya estaban listas

Cuando fueron a revisar se llevaron la sorpresa de las piezas que salieron las cuales fueron en total de 64 piezas de color dorado con grabados en plateado

Que consistían en 1 Rey, 4 Reinas, 8 Alfiles, 8 caballeros, 32 Peones que formaban su corte y un total de 4 juegos de piezas en uno

-esto tenía que Pasar Sophia-dijo ise para verla

 **-la verdad no y es la primera vez que veo tal cantidad de piezas en una corte es muy extraño en in demonio verlo-** dijo Sophia a ise

 **-[¿creo?]-** dijo Hitomi para llamar la atención de todos **-[que fue el poder empleado para crearlas y esto fue lo que salió]-** explico a los demás

-tienes razón Hitomi-chan, pero en las piezas siento que son ¿diferentes? Mmm-dijo/pregunto ise al ver una de las piezas

 **-ise todas las piezas son mutadas por lo que puedo ver-** dijo Sophia al revisarlas y sentir su poder

 **-[como la ¿llamaremos?]-** fue la pregunta de Hitomi a todos

Todos pensaron para ver cómo se llamaran las piezas de ise, por lo que no tardaron mucho en dar su opinión

 **-que tal [Dragón Pieces]-** era la opinión de Sophia

Los 4 estaban de acuerdo en ese nombre pero ise no del todo

-y si le ponemos el nombre de las **[Mantra Pieces]** por mi poder y el en las piezas que siento más fuerte-explicaba ise sus razones

 **-"ise porque usas el ¿mantra como referencia?"-** preguntaba Asura

-por en ellas siento el poder del Mantra y Dragonico en armonía y si te fijas en su forma y color son idénticos al **[vajra]** por lo que puedo ver en ellas-explico ise

 **-bueno es tu decisión como llamarlas ya que eres su creador ise-** decía Sophia su razón que fue tomado por todos

-gracias a hora es que me convierta en Rey no lo creen-dijo para agarrar la pieza del rey y ponerla en su pecho para que se introdujera en él

-listo con esto soy un rey-decía ise al introducirla y que esta diera unas pequeñas pulsaciones dentro de ise para adaptarse a su cuerpo

-Sophia, Hitomi-chan, Elsha y Belzard quieren ser parte de mi equipo y familia-dijo ise para que los mencionados se sorprendieran por lo dicho

 **-yo acepto ise donde tu vallas yo voy contigo-** era la respuesta de Sophia

 **-igual yo ise-kun te seguiré donde sea-** decía Hitomi

-yo estaré a tu lado por siempre ise-dijo Elsha

-qué clase de hermano dejaría a su otro hermano solo, cuenta con migo-explicaba Belzard

-gracias chicos se los agradezco mucho-les decía ise con una sonrisa para que las dragonas se sonrojaran al verlo

-y oto-san a ti no puedo porque tienes otros planes supongo no es así-decía ise Asura

 **-"en eso tienes razón ise si yo pude llegan aquí tal vez los otros y mi familia por eso te seguiré para poder encontrarlos"-** explicaba Asura sus motivos

-bien a hora que piezas les daré a ustedes-dijo ise

Pero lo que no espero que las piezas reaccionaran por si solas y fueran a los mencionados

Cada una tenía una pieza en frente, para Sophia y Hitomi eran la reinas, Elsha era Alfil y Belzard peón

-esto es extraño porque las piezas ¿reaccionaron de esa forma?-esa era la pregunta que tenia

-Sophia, Hitomi, Elsha y Belzard… bajo el nombre de Hakai-tekina Ikari no ryū no kami, les pido que me sirvan de ahora en adelante como compañeros y familia, siendo mi Reina, Alfiles y Peón de ahora en adelante-recito ise para que las piezas entraran en ellas

Cuando entraron en ellos fueron cubiertos por un aura de color dorado-platinado incrementando sus poderes de 3 por lo que Sophia no hubo cambio por su pode infinito

-bien es hora de regresar no lo creen, porque mis padres estarán muy preocupados por mí-decía ise al recordar a sus padres

 **Fuera de la cabaña**

Ya fuera de la cabaña se encontraron con Red que esta recostado esperando a que salieran

Red pudo ver que iban saliendo con dirección a él, por la cara de todos se dio cuenta que salió todo bien por lo no tardo en preguntar

 **-[todo salió bien por lo que puedo ver ¿no es así?]-** dijo/pregunto Red para pasar a ver a Sophia que ella también decidió seguir a su hermano

 **-[veo que Sophia tiene pensado seguirte hermano]-** dijo red a ise que se sonrojo por lo dicho de Red

-si red Sophia quiso seguirme por lo que acepte-decía ise al ver a Sophia

 **-[entiendo pero me sentiré solo cuando ella se vaya de la brecha dimensional]-** dijo Red recordando todas sus peleas con Sophia que tenían por el derecho a que darse en la brecha para ellos

 **-eres molesto, pero te vendremos a visitar a menudo-** decía Sophia a Red

 **-[bueno entes de que te vayas te diré que esta dimensión ahora te pertenece issei en tan grade como un continente del mundo Humano y tienes el control para manejar el tiempo a tu gusto ese es mi regalo de despedida]-** dijo Red para ver la cara en shock que tenía al saber el tamaño de la dimensión

-gracias Red por tal regalo-dijo ya un poco recuperado

-bueno ya es hora de que regrese cuídate red te vendremos a visitar ten lo por seguro-decía ise para abrir una brecha para ir a su casa donde pasaron Sophia, Hitomi, Elsha y Belzard, ya que asura regreso dentro de ise para recuperar fuerzas por estar 5 años fuera entrenando

 **Mundo humano ciudad Kou residencia Hyuodou**

En frente de la residencia Hyuodou una brecha donde saliendo 5 personas

Ise procedió a tocar el timbre de su casa donde una mujer madura abrió la puerta que dando petrificada por ver al joven en frente de ella que solo pudo decir

-ise

 **Corte… se imprime**


	4. Chapter 4

\- _**hola**_ _–_ pensamientos

\- [{hola}] – **dragones y otros seres.**

\- **"hola" – asura y otros semidioses**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo Hihg School dxd, asuras wrath, u otros animes que aparezcan, técnicas utilizadas en otros animes o videojuegos eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

 **Capitulo: 4 conversaciones, cumpliendo una promesa, Familiar, excalibur**

 **Momentos antes de regresar al mundo humano**

Ise y compañía estaban con Red conversando su partida de regreso a casa y le prometió que lo visitaría frecuente mente con los demás, en eso Sophia empezó a brillar en una luz cegadora para todos cuando esta dejo de brillar, todos tenían las mandíbulas por los suelos al ver su nueva apariencia

Todos veían a una joven de 18 o 19 años de pelo negro largo, ojos grises, piel pálida con un toque de melocotón suave como la seda al contacto, figura de reloj arena pechos copa D, vientre plano, sensuales caderas, piernas bien torneadas, trasero firme en forma de corazón, su atuendo consistía en un vestido negro con toques en morado algo ajustado que resaltaba su cuerpo curvilíneo

 **-bien ya pedimos irnos ise-** dijo Sophia con una voz suave y sensual a la vez que provoco que ise se sonrojara por la belleza delante de el

Esto provoco que Elsha y Hitomi se enojaran y mandaran miradas de celos por provocar que ise reaccionar de ese manera, Asura y Belzard trataban de no reírse de la suerte que tiene ise con las mujeres pero fallaban miserablemente

En eso intervino Red para disipar en ambiente tenso al llamar a ise

 **-[issei no crees que antes de regresar te dieras un baño y te cambiaras de ropa porque la que traes está muy desgastada]-** dijo red a ise

-Tienes razón Red-para ver que tenía razón que su ropa estaba hecha tirones-creo que me cambiare de ropa, gracias-decía ise para crear un círculo mágico y cambiar a su uniforme de escuela

-listo ya está la ropa solo falta la apariencia-decía para hacer un **Henge** para verse como antes para que no sospecharan de su nueva apariencia-listo

-nos vemos Red te visitaremos, listos es hora de regresar a casa-dijo para que todos se alistaran

 **-"regresare dentro del sello para recuperar fuerzas y para que tus padres no hagan preguntas sobre mi persona"-** dijo Asura a ise

-está bien oto-san-dijo ise para pasar el portal con todos

 **Mundo humano residencia Hyuodou tiempo actual**

Frente a la mujer estaba su hijo, que había llamado a la puerta, la mujer no solo se sorprendió al verlo hay de frente si no que estaba bien y a salvo

-ise-dijo la madre de ise para darle un abrazo por ver a su hijo de nuevo

En eso llegaba su padre para ver quién era

-querida ¿quién llamo a la puerta?-dijo/pregunto su esposo y padre de ise para ver quién era el que llamo a la puerta

-mira querido es ise regreso-decía la mujer derramando lágrimas de felicidad por ver que su hijo estaba bien

Cuando oyó lo que su esposa dijo se quedó estático por unos segundos procesando las palabras de su esposa, para pasar al ver al joven al quien estaba abrazando y lo pudo reconocer era su hijo

-ise en donde estabas, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos al no saber nada de ti en 2 días-dijo el padre para abrazarlo igual que su esposa

Los 4 que acompañaban a ise se les formo una sonrisa al ver la escena conmovedora que presenciaban al ver a su amado/hermano/hijo, reunirse con sus padres nueva vez

Al separarse los padres pudieron ver a las personas que acompañaban a su hijo, percatando que eran 4 personas 3 chicas muy hermosas y 1 joven bien parecido

-ise ¿quién son estos jóvenes que te acompañan?-pregunto su madre

-mama, papa primero que nada podemos pasar a la sala allá les cuento todo si-decía ise a sus padres para que todos entraran a la residencia

 **Residencia Hyuodou: sala**

Ya con todos dentro, tomaron asiento en frente de los padres de ise que esperaban una respuesta de su hijo por desaparecer por 2 días

-mama ¿dónde está Asia?-pregunto ise al no sentir su presencia en la casa

-Asia se mudó el día que no regresastes, dijo que se mudaría con su presidenta eso fue todo lo que dijo porque lo preguntas hijo-respondió a ise

-por nada mama-dijo ise-( _tal vez se mudó con Raiser al inframundo porque su esposa esta con el_ ) peso ise en esa posibilidad pero para él llano le importaba

-bien por donde empiezo a ya se-decía ise para contar una historia falsa para que sus padres se la creyeran

Conto que cundo iba de regreso a casa choco con Elsha que estaba siendo perseguida por unos hombres de negro muy sospechosos y el la ayudo a escapar del lugar, cuando le pregunto porque la estaban persiguiendo ella dijo que solo pasaba por ahí y estos la empezaron a perseguirla sin ningún motivo, ella iba a encontrarse con su hermano para con seguir un departamento en la ciudad porque eran nuevos en Japón, cuando los perdieron ella lepidio/exigió acompañarla a ver a su hermano este acepto

Al no encontrar un departamento adecuado los tres se hospedaron en un hotel porque ya era muy tarde para regresar a casa y ise tenía que avisar a sus padres que llegaría mañana, pero lo que no conto era que al chocar con Elsha se le cayó el celular y al ser muy tarde lo dejaría para mañana, al día siguiente, pero no conto que el hotel no contara con vía telefónica y los hermanos no contaban con celulares y ellos le pidieron de favor que los acompañaran a recorrer la ciudad por ser nuevos y el acepto así fue otro día hasta el día de hoy al regresar a casa

-eso fue lo que paso y les pido disculpas por no llamarles en todo el día de ayer-decía ise al bajar la cabeza en arrepentimiento por sus actos

-entendemos hijo por querer ayudar a unas personas que no conocían la ciudad-decía su padre

-pero para la otro nos tienes que llamar cuanto antes, no que remos pasar angustias como estas, hijo-decía su madre en forma de regaño a su hijo

-si no volverá a pasar y gracias por comprenderlo-dijo ise a sus padres

-dime ise ¿consiguieron departamento o casa tus amigos?-pregunto su madre a ise

-por desgracia no mamá-respondió ise

-por eso estaba pensando en que si pudieran ellos que darse un tiempo en la casa-decía ise sus padres

-claro hijo se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que quieran al no estar Asia ya no estaremos tan solos-dijo su madre

-( _entonces que soy yo_ )-pensaba ise a lo que dijo su madre-gracias mamá

-de nada hijo y como se llaman tus amigos ise-dijo su madre

-si hijo porque no los presentas-decía su padre

-bien chicos podrían presentarse a mis padres-decía ise a sus compañeros

-bien me presento mi nombre es Hitomi y soy novia de ise-kun-se presentó la peli-jora para el sombro de los padres de ise y el enojo de Elsha y Sophia

-oye eso no es cierto la novia de ise soy yo-dijo la rubia para el asombro de ise y sus padres

 **-ustedes están mal la novia de ise soy YO-** decía Sophia para abrazar a ise por la espalda y este se sonrojara al sentir cierta parte de su anatomía

Esto trajo miradas fulminantes de las dos para abrazar a ise y no soltarlo, dejar en claro que ise es suyo

Los padres de ise se asombraron que su hijo tu viera novia que digo a tres chicas muy hermosas que peleaban por él y una era la hermana de chico alado de ise que veía la situación con una sonrisa en su rostro

La mirada de los padres pasó al joven que se estaba riendo de la suerte de su hermano y este noto la mirada de los padres de ise

-ellas son amigas de ise se conocieron el día de ayer por motivos quieren a ise y mucho-respondiendo a la pregunta muda de los padres y estos solo a sintieron

-bien yo sigo mi nombre Belzard y soy su amigo de ise-decía para el desconcierto de los 2 porque en 1 día se hicieran amigos

-entendemos-decían los 2 para ver a ise que todavía estaba siendo abrasado por las chicas

-bien llego la hora-dijo para ver la hora en un reloj- tengo tiempo de sobra

-bien chicas vamos, tengo escuela-decía ise para que las 3 se separaran a regañadientes de él

-me pregunto qué cara pondrán cuando te vean ise-decía Elsha

 **-[cuando descubran que no moristes como ellos esperaban]-** dijo Hitomi a ise

-eso llano me importa, solo cumpliré con lo que prometí nada mas-decía ise para salir con rumbo a la academia-nos vemos más tarde cuando regrese ok y hablare de su inscripción a la academia

 **Más tarde: academia Kou**

Cuando llegaba a la academia nadien lo miraba extraño, nadien había hablado de su supuesta "muerte"

Al llegar a su salón de clases entro el busco con su mirada a Asia y pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba en su lugar, cuando esta lo vio se quedó con una cara en shock al ver a Hyuodou issei vivo, ise solo fue a su asiento ignorando a la rubia, al llegar se sentó y poco después llegaron matsuda y motohama

-ISSEI-grito matsuda-¿Dónde estabas el día de ayer y antier después del almuerzo?-pregunto a su amigo

-me sentía mal y me fui a casa, no era nada malo-respondió ise

-seguro que te sentías mal para faltar el día de ayer issei-dijo motohama

-si chicos no fue nada malo se los aseguro jejeje-decía ise con una risa incomoda

-pero que ¿te paso y en donde estuvistes por 2 días?-volvió a preguntar matsuda

-después les cuento porque el maestro acaba de llegar-decía ise a sus amigos

No tuvieron tiempo de preguntar más, porque el profesor llego a impartir su clase y le preguntarían en la hora del almuerzo

Gracias a un hechizo logro que su camisa estuviera en su lugar porque el había heredado él habito, de Asura en andar sin nada el su torso gracias a su entrenamiento con sus maestros

 **Más tarde: hora del almuerzo**

Cuando llego el almuerzo ise estaba por irse a comer sus amigos lo detuvieron para preguntarle que fueran a espiar a las chicas más de una los vieron con cara de asco pero nunca esperaron las palabras de ise

-lo siento chicos pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas-respondió ise para dejar a la clase entera en shock por su respuesta

-QUIEN ERES TU Y ¿QUE LE HICISTES A NUESTRO AMIGO?-decía gritando motohama

-SI ES VERDAD DONDE ESTA EL ISE VERDADERO Y ¿QUIEN ERES TU?-gritaba matsuda a ise

-chicos de verdad tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que espiar a unas chicas en ropa interior y si me disculpan tengo que salir rápido-se disculpó ise con sus amigos pero antes de salir les dijo

-chicos lo siento pero ya no me atrae espiar chicas espero que todavía se amos amigos en verdad lo siento-decía ise para salir adonde fuera

Los de su salón se quedaron en shock por lo que oyeron de ise pero más sus 2 amigos

Cuando se recuperaron Asia salió corriendo a su club para avisar que ise estaba vivo

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Ise se encontraba parado fuera el consejo estudiantil para hablar con Sona, entonces procedió a tocar la puerta y cuando escucho un "pase" el procedió a entrar, al entrar se topó con todos los de la nobleza de Sona, el atrajo todas las miradas al entrar porque no creían lo que estaban viendo sus ojos y pensaban que era un fantasma, pero un semi-rubio que tenía la pinta de ser nuevo

-¿eres tu Hyuodou-kun?-preguntaba Sona para verificar que era él

-así es soy yo a quien esperaba a ¿otra persona?-dijo/pregunto ise

-¿pero cómo estas…?-Sona no termino porque ise la interrumpió

-¿vivo?-pregunto ise para que ella asintiera

-eso se debe a que Rías Gremory no pudo terminar su trabajo al "matarme"-decía ise para dejar a todos en shock por lo que oyeron decir

-estas insinuando que Rías y su sequito trataron de "matarte"-dijo Sona para que ise le respondiera con un "si"

-más que insinuar mejor te lo contare-decía ise para empezar a contar lo que paso el día de su desaparición, pero las reacciones no se hicieron esperar en una parte estaban decepcionados del grupo Gremory y la otra de que la hermana del Lucifer actual hiciera tal acto con uno de su nobleza

-no espere que Rías hiciera algo como esto-decía Sona con decepción en su voz

-que decepcionante-dijo Tsubaki pero estaba más decepcionada de su amor platónico el rubio Gremory

-y ahora que es lo que harás ¿te vengaras de Rías y su grupo?-pregunto Sona a ise esperando su decisión

-no-esto trajo sorpresa de todos

-¿Por qué? tal decisión Hyuodou-kun-pregunto porque estaba convencida de que buscaría venganza por su traición

-eso llano me importa en lo absoluto, buscar venganza por algo, no es lo mío-respondió ise- porque si buscara venganza y la matara su familia no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y ellos también se vengarían, por lo que entiendo en que si buscas venganza recibes venganza, el odio genera más odio con ello sentimientos negativos que acabarían envenenado a las personas y ahogándolos en un ciclo infinito de odio y venganza-decía ise seria mente

La respuesta de ise los impresiono y sabían porque no buscaría su venganza contra aquellos que lo trataron de matar, esto atrajo un alivio por parte de Sona, esta se preguntaba cómo sobrevivió

-pero si te soy sincero es que llano no me importa en lo absoluto lo que pase con ellos, si viven o mueren es su problema no el mío yo veo adelante y voy a si al futuro sin mirar atrás-decía ise en forma seria

Pero lo que les menciono es que decía la verdad y no broma, Sona y su grupo les impresiono la madures que desarrollo, en eso vino una pregunta a la cabeza de cómo sobrevivió a la extracción de las piezas

-pero ¿cómo es que sobrevistes a la extracción de las piezas?, según se estas están ligadas a las almas del usuario-pregunto Sona a ise y este se le formo una sonrisa en su cara

-me alegro que preguntaras Sona y eso es fácil de responder-decía ise para que empezara a contar lo sucedido después de que lo abandonaran a su suerte

 **Momentos antes en el club de ocultismo**

Asia estaba llegando al club cuando ella llego toda agitada, le preguntaron que le pasaba porque venía de esa forma

-Buchou-san… te… tene… mos problemas-decía entre cortado por la falta de aire

-que pasa Asia que tienes-decía Rías a sus alfil

-ise está vivo-esto dejo en shock a todos porque ise viviera

-estas segura de lo que me dices Asia-dijo seria mente al verla

-si cuando llego no lo pude reconocer pero al decir su nombre toda la clase se sorprendió por lo que dijo-explicaba lo sucedido

-que aremos Rías, si esto se sabe atraerá problemas con Sirzechs-sama-decía Akeno a su Rey

-tenemos que silenciarlo de una buena vez para que no hable con nadie-decía Rías ya planeando como callarlo

 **En la actualidad: salón del consejo estudiantil**

Ise terminaba de contar como fue salvado y entrenado por los 2 dioses dragón y estos fueran uno su hermano mayor por decirlo así y la otra sentía algo por él, cuando termino las caras de todos no tenían precio para ise, como de ciaría una cámara para grabar tal momento

-haber si entendí eres un dragón, fuistes entrenado por ellos por 100 años, a uno lo consideras tu hermano y la otra se siente atraída por ti, se me escapa algo-dijo Sona, ise solo asintió

-nada de lo que te debas preocuparte Sona-dijo ise con una sonrisa estilo Natsu, sonrojando a todas las presentes por lo sincera y cálida que era

-pero venia por otra cosa Sona-esto atrajo muchas miradas de todos incluida Sona por ser llamada por su nombre por ise-me gustaría inscribir a 4 personas a la academia si es posible estén en mi clase-dijo ise para asombro de todos y preguntarse ¿Quién eran esas personas que quería inscribir ise?

-y puedo saber de quienes se trata en primer lugar-decía Sona a ise

-claro se tratan de Sophia Segawa, Elsha y Belzard Makusa y Hitomi Otsuki quiero que estén en mi salón si no es mucho pedir Sona-dijo ise

-está bien Hyuodou-kun, en la noche tendrás los uniformes te los enviare por un círculo mágico a tu casa-decía Sona a ise

-está bien te lo agradezco mucho y antes de que me retire quiero darles un regalo-decía ise para pensar que regalarles a todos

-¿y que sería Hyuodou-kun?-pregunto Sona al ver a ise pensar

-Ya se-dijo para ver a todos-¿les gustan las flores chicas y a ti chico nuevo que te gustaría?-pregunto ise a todos y estos se le extraño pero aceptaron

-oye tengo nombre sabes-dijo el semi-rubio

-oohh disculpa mis modales, bien me presento soy Hyuodou Issei-dijo ise-¿y el tu yo?-pregunto al semi-rubio, para extenderle la mano

-mi nombre es Saji Genshirou-respondió el semi-rubio a ise aceptando el gesto

-bueno a lo que iba-decía ise para sí mismo

-¿qué flor les gustaría chicas?-pregunto de nuevo

Las chicas del clan Sitri pensaron en la flor que más les gustaba para responder

-serian una Rosa, Tulipán, Jazmín, Gardenia, Clavel, Lirio y Orquídea-respondieron todas las chicas solo faltaba saji

-y tu saji que decides o puedes escoger un animal si quieres-decía ise a su amigo

-en ese caso un dragón chino eso estaría bien-dijo saji a ise

-está bien-dijo ise para que de sus manos se formara un cristal en forma de una Rosa Roja

-listo aquí tienen chicas-dijo ise para ponerla en el escritorio de Sona

-¿que fue eso Hyuodou-kun?-pregunto Sona portal técnica jamás vista o conocida por ella

-deja que termine Sona y después te responderé si-dijo ise para que Sona asintiera

Después que terminara de crear todas las flores y el dragón se las entregó a las chicas y a saji

-¿bien que es lo quieres saber Sona?-pregunto ise

-¿quiero saber que es esa extraña magia que usaste para crear estas flores?-pregunto Sona

-A esto no es magia Sona-dijo ise llamando la atención de todos-esto es llamado ninjutsu y lo que emplee fue el **[Shoton]** o elemento cristal por así llamarlo-respondió ise

Esto sorprendió a todos, ¿no era magia? ¿Qué era el ninjutsu? ¿En qué consistía tal técnica? Estas eran las preguntas del clan sitri

-entonces ¿puedes crear cristal no?-pregunto saji para que ise diera un "si"

-¿también con los colores?-pregunto momo

-¿y darles formas?-pregunto yura

-¿Qué más puedes crear con él?-pregunto Tsubaki

-si a todas sus preguntas y crear lo que imagine y esto no es cristal-dijo ise para ver las caras de todos al enterarse de lo que creo y no era cristal ¿entonces que era?

-¿si no es cristal que es?-preguntaron todos

-es Diamante-dijo ise para ver las caras de asombro de todas incluida de saji en especial de Sona por tal revelación

-¿QQQQUUUUEEEE?-se escuchó en todo el plantel

-¿qui… qui…quieres de… decir que creastes Diamante?-pregunto Sona con tartamudeo en su voz

-así es este es el resultado de mi entrenamiento-dijo ise como si nada

-sorprendente Hyuodou-decía saji

-pero ya es hora que regrese solo faltan diez minutos para acabar el almuerzo-decía ise al ver la hora en su celular

-bien nos vemos después chicas, saji hasta luego Sona-decía ise al salir del salón del consejo, pero antes de salir, paso la mirada por todas caras del grupo sitri para que su vista quedara en la peli-blanca del grupo

Cuando ise la vio este tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza para que pasaran barias imágenes de su niñez recordando a una niña con el pelo blanco que era molestada por otros niños

En eso recordó una promesa que le hiso el a la niña pero la olvido cuando tuvo el accidente, pero ise recordó el nombre de la niña que fue una de sus amigas más apreciadas que tuvo hasta que perdió la memoria a los 7 años

-¿momo-chan?-pregunto ise al ver a la peli-blanca-¿eres tu momo-chan?-volvió a preguntar ise para tener una afirmación de ella, en eso ise apareció en un segundo en frente de ella para abrazar a momo con mucho afecto para que le regalarle una sonrisa como él sabe darla, sonrojándola como un tomate maduro que superaba el color de cabello de Rías

Pero todos se sorprendieron de la velocidad de ise

-hola ise-kun-dijo momo atrayendo la conmoción de todos los presentes al llamarlo así y de forma cariñosa-¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última ves queme llamaste de esa forma?-pregunto al momento de corresponder el abrazo, poniendo un poco ¿celosas? a unas en el salón que miraban de manera enojada a la peli-blanca sin entender porque su enojo al mirarlos

-momo-chan perdón-dijo ise llamando la atención de momo como a todos preguntándose porque se estaba disculpando

-¿porque me pides que te perdone ise-kun?-pregunto momo a ise

-te pido perdón por al verme olvidado de ti todo este tiempo, no quería olvidarte, pero cuando ingrese a la academia y te veía muy dentro de mí me decía que te conocía pero no tuve el valor de hablarte, hasta ahora que recordé todo cuando te vi pude recordarte-dijo ise sin dejar de abrazar a momo que empezó a lloran de felicidad porque al fin pudo recordarla

-a mí también meda gusto que me recordaras-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna que se veía muy hermosa e inocente para todos los que no conocieran a la verdadera momo

-bien momo-chan si tienes tiempo puedes ben a mi casa para que podamos conversar de todo estos años sin hablarnos, también les agradara a mis padres volverte a ver-dijo ise al separarse de una momo toda roja de vergüenza, para que se fuera ise pero antes de que saliera se detuvo para hablar de una cosa muy importante

-Sona-dijo para que llamara su atención y le respondiera con "si" -quiero que llames a Sirzechs y le comuniques lo que paso con Rías y su sequito con respecto a mi persona, también quiero que no les cuentes nada a él de lo que te conté hoy por favor Sona-decía ise de manera muy seria

-pero ¿para que quieres que llame a Sirzechs-sama? Hyuodou-kun-pregunto Sona a ise

-porque quiero enfrentarme de nuevo con Raiser en un combate y a si cumplir con mi promesa que le ise a Rías en el campamento, ni más ni menos solo eso-dijo ise impresionando a Sona por sus palabras

-está bien Hyuodou-kun me comunicare con Sirzechs-sama hoy mismo, ¿para cuándo quieras el encuentro?-dijo/pregunto Sona a ise

-que sea lo más pronto posible Sona te lo encargo si-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa que sonrojo a todas, -ha y una última cosa les mostrare mi nueva apariencia-a todos les extraño lo que dijo, en eso ise una extraña posición de manos para después fuera cubierto por una nube de humo revelando a un peli-blanco sin camisa con un torso bien formado, dejando aún más rojas que un tomate maduro y superando el color de cabello de Rías-esta es mi nueva apariencia al trascurrir los años de mi entrenamiento, bueno nos vemos-para después ser cubierto por otra nube de humo y regresar a la antigua forma que estaba y salir del salón

Después de abandonar el salón las chicas estaban con un hilo de sangre al ver tal adonis muchas fanatizaron con nuestro protagonista descamisado,

Para que todas después empezaron a revisaron sus "regalos" con mucho entusiasmo, aparte de tener una larga conversación con su amiga y compañera de grupo de cómo conoció a Hyuodou issei y su relación de antes de ingresar a la escuela

 **Después de clases**

Trascurrir las horas de escuela normal para ise por su conocimiento en todas las materias fue tedioso pero disfrutar su vida un poco más relajada como una persona normal, él savia que eso era imposible porque tenía una misión que cumplir, pero nadien le diría que descansara en su tiempo antes de la tormenta

Cuando terminaron las clases se retiró a sus casa, pero nunca espero que en su regreso se topara con todo el grupo Gremory esperándolo

-cómo es que una basura como tu está todavía con vida-dijo Rías con enojo viendo a ise

-eso no te incumbe, por lo que se deje de ser tu siervo ahora no tienes nada que decirme Gremory-decía ise de forma seria

-eso que impida que te silencie para que no hables basura-dijo Rías para crear una esfera del poder de destrucción-hay que eliminarlo para que no hable mi queridos siervos

-y tú crees que me quedare para que me elimines Gremory-decía ise al agacharse evitando la espada de kiba

-entonces será de la manera difícil ¿verdad niño vinito?-decía ise a kiba

En seo ise le da una patada a kiba en el costado mandándolo a estrellarse con un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente ( **n/t** : imagínense la patada de itachi a kurenai) cuando tuvo que esquivar un relámpago cortesía de Akeno, enviando más relámpagos a ise que esquivaba fácil mente sorprendiendo a todos, cuando desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareciendo atrás de la **[Reyna]** dándole un golpe en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate

-dime-llamando la atención- todavía quieres seguir Gremory-decía ise a Rías

-koneko-llamando a su Torre-desaste de la basura-dijo Rías

Ise solo suspiro compensar por la actitud de Rías a su persona por no darse cuenta de la diferencia de fuerza, ise solo se abalanzo en una pelea de **taijutsu** sin las timarla mucho

La pelea fue breve porque solo consistía en ataques brutos cargados con fuerza en un descuido la golpeo dejándola inconsciente, ise de tuvo una esfera de poder de la destrucción con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a la Gremory pero lo que más le impacto fue

[Absord] se oyó una voz mecánica del guantelete dorado que iba absorbiendo la esfera de poder para que luego desapareciera

-co… cómo pudiste adsorber el poder de la destrucción-dijo incrédula

-con que este es el poder de la destrucción que tanto orgullece al clan Bael-dijo ise para hacer una esfera de poder de la destrucción sor prendiendo a la Gremory

Entonces ise desapareció de la vista de la peli-roja, cuando sintió que la golpeaban en el cuello todo se volvió negro para ella ise realizo lo mismo con la rubia sin las timarla mucho, procedió a llamar a Sona por un circulo de comunicación

-hola Sona te llamo porque el equipo Gremory esta desmallado en el parque donde me reencarno por primera vez Gremory-san, los estaré esperando-dijo ise a Sona que no pudo responder a lo que le dijo ise

Ise no espero mucho tiempo la llegada de Sona y su grupo cuando vieron a ise sentado en una banca tomando una bebida refrescante y atrás en un árbol estaba el grupo Gremory inconsciente

-¿Qué paso Hyuodou-kun?-pregunto Sona a ise con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo del su nueva apariencia

-bueno lo que pasa es que cuando me dirigía a casa me los encontré y ellos trataron de eliminarme, así que peleamos y los derrote-decía ise impresionando a todos por lo fácil de derrotar a un sequito y a su rey

-ha y no te preocupes solo los deje inconscientes nada grabe-dijo para irse de ahí-bien te dejo el resto Sona nos vemos mañana-decía ise para guiñarle un ojo a los demás y este desapareciera en un destello blanco impresionando a todos y dejando rubores en las chicas por ver lo bien que se veía para ellas

 **Residencia Hyuodou noche**

Ise apareció en la estrada de su casa sin llamar la atención de los vecinos que por ciento estaba sola la calle, entonces procedió a entrar

Al entrar a la casa se encontró con los 4 en la sala viendo la tv al sentir su presencia voltearon a verlo, solo les tres chicas se avalan ciaron abrazarlo en uno muy posesivo para ellas

-ise-kun que bueno que regresas-decía Hitomi

-si ise te estábamos esperando-dijo-Elsha

-es bueno que regresara estábamos muy aburridas sin ti-decía Sophia

-si lo siento chicas por el retraso-decía ise a las chicas-pero para su suerte ya están escritas en la academia y estarán en mi grupo-dio ise rojo al estar abrazado y sentir sientas partes de su anatomía en su torso

Para ver sus caras un poco pálidas por saber que estudiarían y alegres que estuvieran con él para que ninguna "lagartona" o "zorra" se le acercara ( **n/t:** ellas son lo suficiente inteligentes con las enseñanzas de Red)

-y ¿cuando empezamos?-pregunto Belzard a su hermano

-mañana, hoy en la noche llegaran sus uniformes-respondió ise

-y ¿mis padres? Chicas-pregunto ise

-ellos están es la cocina ise, están preparando la cena-dijo-Sophia a ise el solo asintió

-gracias Sophia-dijo para que le diera un beso en la mejilla y esta se sonrojara y las otras sintieran celos de ella, ise al ver esto les dio uno también-¿contentas?-pregunto ise al ver a Hitomi y Elsha que solo asintieron con "Hai"

-bueno iré haberlos-dijo para ir a la cocina

En eso las chicas oyeron una risa a sus espaldas y al voltear se encontraron con un Belzard muriéndose de la risa

-jajajajaja po… pobre… ise…jajajajaja… de lo… que le espera… jajajajaja-decía Belzard en sira

-¿de qué te estas riendo Belzard?-pregunto Elsha a su amigo que ya se había recuperado de su ataque de risa

-delo que me estaba riendo es de quien será ¿la primera?-dijo Belzard a las chicas, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro estas lo entendieron y sonrojaron fuerte mente al pensarlo

-si en ese caso la primera seré YO-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron las 3-eso sí que nada la primera seré YO-volvieron a decir lo mismo para verse de forma desafiante las 3 para ver quien será la primera y de sus ojos salían rayos que chocaban entre si

Pero su discusión fue interrumpida por ise que los llamo para la cena, la cena fue entretenida para todos, pero debes en cuando las 3 se miraron entre sí de forma desafiante, ise al ver esto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al ver que las 3 lo voltearon a ver como si fuera un trozo de carne que pudieran comer y disgustar a su antojo

Cuando todos se retiraron a dormir un grupo de 3 chicas se colaron en la habitación de ise para "dormir" con el pero lo que no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando despertara

 **A la mañana siguiente**

En el cuarto de nuestro protagonista se iba despertando por un rayo de luz que anunciaba el día, que se filtraba por las cortinas al rostro molestándole

-( _como molestas sol, pero tengo que levantarme para un día muy tedioso con respeto al grupo Gremory y mi encuentro con Raiser, bien es hora que me levante_ )-eran los pensamientos de ise pero cuando se decidió a levantarse su cuerpo pesaba y tenía calor-( _porque siento el cuerpo pesado, las sabanas están tan blanditas y suaves_ )-en eso ise se preguntó "blanditas y suaves" él no tenía nada de esas cosas, cuando empezó abrir los ojos se llevó una sorpresa inimaginable

Ahí en su cama se encontraba tres cabelleras que el reconocía una peli-roja, una peli-negra y una rubia, acostadas sobre su pecho pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que las tres estaban desnudas, pero la segunda impresión que tuvo fue que las tres tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros sonrojados, el no entendía ¿cómo llegaron a su cuarto? y ¿porque estaban desnudas?

-chi… chi… chichas-tartamudeaba ise para despertarlas-chicas podrían levantarse por favor-pedía con un sonrojo en su cara da gracias que ya no es un pervertido, pero todavía es hombre

-Mmm-eran las respuestas de salían de sus bocas, para que despertaran lentamente

- **[buenos días ise-kun]** -decía Hitomi tallándose los ojos a un soñolienta

-buenos días ise-dijo-Elsha al estirar los brazos

- **buenos días ise** -dijo Sophia para al darle un beso en los labios a ise que este se sonrojara más y cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba vida de bajo donde estaba acostada Sophia tocando su zona más íntima, provocando un ligero gemido(las tres estaban sobre de él, Hitomi y Elsha a los lados y Sophia encima)

Esta acción trajo celos y envidia por parte de las dos chicas a los lados y un sonrojo por el gemido de Sophia al escucharla y su sonrojo aumento más por darse cuenta de que estaban desnudas sobre ise y para rematar las tres tenían un ligero hilo de sangre por ver el gran tamaño del paquete que se mostraba debajo del bóxer de ise al imaginarse cosa nada santas que aria con él en la cama

-bu… bue… buenos… días chicas- decía ise todo sonrojado por ver a tres hermosas chicas desnudas encima de él, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando escucho la voz de su madre al abrir la puerta

-ise levántate porque allegaras tarde a la…-no pudo terminar lo que decía porque se había quedado paralizada al ver a su hijo y a las otras tres chicas desnudas sobre él-escuela-tan pronto termino cerró la puerta diciendo "tómense su tiempo"

Ise y las chicas oían la conversación de sus padres al escuchar que su hijo estaba con tres chicas y que pronto serian "abuelos" esto atrajo los sonrojos de los cuatro por el futuro próximo

Después del momento tan incómodo para los cuatro bajaron topándose con una imagen muy vergonzosa para ise, porque sus padres tenían una mirada perdida y soñadora, diciendo como se llamarían sus nietro y un sus manos unos libros con nombres para bebes en ellos, esto sonrojos a los cuatro por pensar en eso y vieron a Belzard riéndose de ellos

(N/T: ise no tenía su **Henge** puesto pero su madre no lo pudo notar la impresión que tuvo)

 **Calles de Kou**

Ise y compañía iban rumbo a la academia, las chicas estaban abrazando a ise de los brazos y espalda esto atrajo muchas miradas por parte de los demás alumnos que miraban a ise por su suerte por parte de los hombres y miradas incrédulas de las mujeres por ver a la bestia pervertida ser popular con las mujeres que lo abrasaban

-ise creo que estas llamando mucho la atención no lo crees-decía Belzard a ise

-llame di cuenta de eso Belzard pero ellas no me quieren dejar no sé porque-dijo ise al verse de ese modo con las tres que se negaban a soltarlo

- **[que tiene de malo que quiera proteger lo que es de nosotras ise-kun]** -decía Hitomi

-si ise solo nosotras podemos abrazarte-dijo-Elsha

-y que tiene de malo que protejamos lo que es nuestro para que ninguna de esas te alegue de nuestro lado ise-decía Sophia

Tras esas declaraciones ise solo se sonrojo, esto las al ver las chicas lo abrazaron con más fervor, Belzard y Asura se reía de ise por los problemas de ise con las mujeres

 **Academia Kou: salón de ise**

Al llegar al salón los cuatro que eran nuevos, esperaron afuera para que el maestro los anunciara

-buenos días clases, hoy tendremos nuevos integrantes-dijo el profesor

Para que empezaran los comentarios al respecto sobre lo que escucharon de los nuevos, comentarios como "espero que sean chicas lindas" por parte de los hombres y "que sean chicos lindos" por las chicas

-silencio, silencio por favor-pedía el maestro-pasen por favor y preséntense

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudieron ver a cuatro personas tres chicas muy hermosas y un chico bien parecido, los gritos no esperaron, al ver a las chicas esto atrajo miradas molestas per el público femenino y al ver al tío las miradas de muerte para él por parte de los hombres

-mucho gusto soy Hitomi Otsuki-se presentó la peli-roja

-mi nombre es Sophia Segawa es un gusto-dijo con una pequeña reverencia

-es un gusto mi nombre es Elsha Makusa-decía la rubia con un sonrisa para ver a ise sin que los demás no notaran pero otra rubia si lo noto

-hola como están soy Belzard Makusa-decía con una sonrisa y asalndo la mano en forma de saludo, esto sonrojo de gran manera a las chicas del salón provocando la ira de los hombres

-bueno alguien tiene una pregunta a los nuevos-pegunto el maestro

Barias… toda la clase acepto ise alzaron la mano para preguntar

-¿de dónde son?-pregunto una chica

-nosotros somos de Europa-respondieron los "hermanos"

-yo soy de Tokio-respondió la peli-roja

-yo soy de Kioto –dijo la pelinegra

-¿tienen novio/a?-pregunto una chica y un chico del salón

Como respuesta las tres chicas se sonrojaron, esto trajo la atención de toda la clase por tal reacción y respondieron con un-SI-las tres y Belzard con un-NO

Por la respuesta los chicos sintieron que sus planes de conquistas se desvanecieron ante ellos y las mujeres tenían una oportunidad con el nuevo

-más que nuestro novio es nuestro prometido-decían las tres al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos incluso al mismo ise

-¿Cómo se llama su prometido?-pregunto Murayama a las mencionadas

-él está ahí se llama Hyuodou issei-respondieron con un lindo sonrojo igual que ise estaba sonrojado dejando a todos en shock

-¿Cómo es que están comprometidas con Hyuodou-kun-esta vez pregunto el profesor aun en shock

-el compromiso fue hecho por nuestros padres-dijo Sophia

-¿en dónde viven?-volvieron a preguntar

-actual mente vivismo en la casa de Hyuodou issei-respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

Esto sumergió en un silencio toda la clase por tal revelación, ¿Porque? La vestía pervertida estaba con tres hermosas chicas bajo su casa y no solo eso sino que están comprometidos, toda la escuela sabia la reputación que tenía ise, con la chicas que espiaba con sus amigos apodado el trio pervertido ahora dúo pervertido

-bueno por favor tomen asiento en los lugares libres junto a Hyuodou-kun-dijo el maestro

Las clases transcurrieron normal mente hasta la hora del almuerzo, eso sin contar las miradas de muerte que le mandaban sus compañeros de clase por lo ocurrido al inicio de clases

 **Timeskip: salón del consejo estudiantil**

En la hora del almuerzo ise y compañía llegaron al consejo estudiantil ahí Sona y su nobleza los estaban esperando junto a un con Sirzechs el [ **MAO** ] satán carmesí junto a su fiel sirvienta grayfia lucifuge

-oye ise-kun que asemos aquí tenemos que comer algo-decía Hitomi a ise

-ella tiene razón tenemos hambre-dijo Elsha

-concuerdo con ellas ise-apoyo Sophia a las dos

-¿a qué hemos venido ise tienes algo que hacer aquí?-pregunto Belzard

-la verdad si y cuando termine les preparare algo de comer chicas-dijo ise a las tres que aceptaron con unos rubores en su cara, porque ise les aria de comer al recordar la comida que les preparaba cuando estaba entrenando y recordando la delicioso sabor de la comida (si el amor que desarrollaron por él es muy grande)

Ise y compañía no les prestaban atención a los que tenían enfrente de ellos estos los veían con asombro por las reacciones de los cinco en especian de las mujeres que acompañaban a Hyuodou issei

-ejem-esto trajo la atención de los recién llegados

-disculpen la demora-se disculpó ise a los demás

-no hay problema ise-kun-dijo el peli-rojo-solo quiero que me espliques lo ocurrido en los últimos días-decía Sirzechs a ise

-está bien Sirzechs, lo que ocurrió en él día que "morí" no fue como lo dijo Rías…-empezó a contar lo sucedido al hermano de rías

 **Club de lo ocultismo**

Nos encontramos con el grupo Gremory que estaba muy pensativo con lo que sucedió con el día de ayer, para ellos ser derrotados por un simple humano era imposible de explicar

Esto para Rías era como su mundo fuera un caos por perder ante su ex siervo y la confianza de su mejor amiga Sona al enterarse de los hechos tras la muerte de su siervo, ella solo pudo recordar la conversación que tuvieron

 **Flashback**

A los pocos minutos de que ise se retirara del lugar el grupo Gremory iba despertando, para toparse con el grupo sitri, con decir que su amiga la estuviera viendo seria mente era de suponer que quería conversar

-Rías-llamo la atención de su amiga-porque estas atacando a Hyuodou-kun-dijo Sona a Rías

-no sé de qué me estas ablando Sona-dijo Rías al desviar la mirada de su amiga

-no tienes que fingir Rías-esto llamo la atención de Rías-se todo lo relacionado con la supuesta "muerte" de Hyuodou-kun-dijo para ver la cara de asombro de su amiga porque ella estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos de los días posteriores

-co… como… lo sabes-decía con asombra en sus palabras, para des pues verla seria mente-Sona como te enteraste de eso-dijo no exigió a su amiga

-pues quien más que el propio Hyuodou-kun, Rías-dijo seria mente

-esa basura como se le ocurre divulgar mi imagen, llavera cuando lo eliminemos-decía una Rías muy enojada, esto también sorprendió a Sona y a su grupo

-Rías como puedes hablar de esa manera, en que estás pensando al atacar a una persona sin medir las consecuencias de tus actos-le decía/reprochaba por su actitud

-eso no te concierne Sona, él es mi prioridad-dijo bastante molesta por su actitud con ella

-está bien Rías pero te voy Advertir algo que con mi ayuda no cuentas ni mi grupo, para vernos involucrarnos en tus actos-decía de manera fría sorprendiendo a Rías

-y te advertiré algo más solo nos trataremos de solo asuntos profesionales nada más-decía de manera cortarte-eso es todo Rías, nos vamos-diciendo esto los de su nobleza se retiraban dejando al grupo Gremory en shock por las palabras de Sona sitri

Sona no era tonta para que ella y su grupo pelearan con Hyuodou issei, porque al ser entrenado por los dos Dioses dragón no era para nada un chiste, ella sabía bien que no tenían posibilidades en su contra, era como medir un ratón con un león pero en este cosa un dragón

Algunos minutos después el grupo Gremory se fue del lugar muy pensativo por la pérdida del apoyo del grupo sitri

 **Flashback fin**

En ese momento un círculo mágico de la casa Gremory irrumpió los pensamientos de la heredera Gremory, al reconocer a la persona en frente de ella no era más que su hermano, él se acercó y le planto una cachetada, ella y su nobleza no salían del shock por tal acto a sí a su hermana

-onii-sama porque me pegas-decía la heredera Gremory sobándose la mejilla donde su hermano la golpeo

-y todavía lo preguntas Rías, me acabo de enterar de los acontecimientos que se dieron en los últimos días tras la "muerte" de Hyuodou issei-esta revelación tenso a los presentes del grupo Gremory

-no sé de qué me estas ablando onii-sama-esta era su respuesta

-no te agás la que no sabe del asunto Rías, sabes de lo que me estoy refiriendo, que tú y los de tu nobleza torturando y dejarlo morir después de que despertara de la batalla contra Raiser-dijo el peli-rojo que estaba al tanto-y el tratar de matarlo el día de ayer, Rías si no lo sabes esta prohibido mata humanos eso atraería la deshonra a nuestro clan si se enteraran-decía esto en forma muy seria a su hermana

-pero… pero-trataba de decir Rías

-pero nada Rías desde este momento debes de dejar los intentos de matar a Hyuodou issei o me obligaras a castigarte en nombre del rey demonio actual-dijo seria mente, dejando sorprendidos a todos más a su hermana

-está bien onii-sama-Rías acepto de mala gana para que su hermano no se enojara más con ella

Mientras esto ocurría en el salón del consejo, el mencionado estaba esperando el momento de ir a su encuentro contra Raiser

 **Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Ise en estos momentos estaba concentrado en cómo se llevaría el combate contra Raiser sabiendo como era su contrincante el pedirá que su encuentro que se transmitiera en todas las facciones para ver lo poderoso que son los demonios, esto era una forma de darse a conocer ante todos y una forma da dejar en claro que los dragones son y siempre los más poderosos, no era mala idea lo que pensaba

Mientras ise estaba tan concentrado no sedaba cuenta de las miradas de los demás a su persona, ¿porque lo estaban mirando? Por ver como las tres chicas estaban abrazando a ise dos de cada lado y la otra que estaba sobre sus piernas lo estaba abrazando del torso y lo que más les sorprendió fue que en ningún momento estaba haciendo una cara pervertida

Esto atrajo las molestias de Momo, Sona, Tsubaki y Yura de las demás en menor pero no comprendían porque el sentimiento al ver tal escena en frente suya, que les provocaba celos pero más a momo

Por otro lado grayfia lo estaba estudiando al percatarse de que estaba suprimiendo su poder con sellos malditos a tal punto que se preguntaba cual poderoso era en estos momentos porque cuando lo vio la primera vez no sentía tal poder proviniendo de él y ella se preguntaba una sola cosa que pasaba en su cabeza

- _(tal vez él pueda, si tiene que ser él, le preguntare si me podría ayudar a ser libre como lo he soñado todo este tiempo)-_ estos eran los pensamientos de grayfia a ise, pero lo que no sabía es que ise era un sensor y al ver a grayfia que tenía su barias distorsiones en ella se decidió hablar con ella

-disculpe grayfia-san me preguntaba si podíamos hablar unos minutos-dijo ise a la maid esto sorprendió a grayfia porque ella tan bien quería hablar con él

-claro issei-sama-respondió-de que quería hablar-dijo grayfia

-aquí no se podría en un lugar más privado para hablar-respondió ise al separarse de las chicas para el disgusto de estas

-en donde quiere que hablemos issei-sama-dijo la maid

-porque no vamos a mi propia dimensión, solo será unos minutos-dijo ise para la sorpresa de todos

-está bien lo sigo-dijo grayfia

En eso ise abrió una brecha en medio del salón para asombro de los que no sabían de las habilidades de ise

-bien chicos volveremos en unos segundos no tardamos-decía ise con una sonrisa marca registrada para todos, esto sonrojo a todas las presentes y a ¿grayfia?

-bien enseguida volvemos-dijo al entrar a la brecha seguido por la maid

En el salón del consejo estuvo en silencio, pero con tan solo dos minutos se volvió abrir la brecha para ver a los que entraron, pero lo que más llamo la atención es que grayfia estaba son riendo feliz mente, esto alzo barias cejas esto podría malinterpretarse, hasta que grayfia hablo

-espero con ansias lo que me prometió issei-sama-dijo para sorpresa de todos

-no te preocupes grayfia-san solo espero que todo salga bien, pero descuida yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, creo que ya llego la hora no crees-decía ise a grayfia

En eso apareció un circulo de comunicación de Sirzechs, que decía todo estaba listo para el encuentro

-bien chicos todo esta listo andando-decía ise a todos con entusiasmos

Todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Qué le había prometido? ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿Qué es lo que hablaron es esa dimensión? Estas eran las preguntas que todos se asían

 **Club de lo ocultismo**

Rías estaba procesando todo lo que su hermano dijo pero lo que más le sorprendió era que sabía todo lo relacionado con su antiguo peón y su muerte

Ahora él tendría un encuentro con su "esposo" ¿para qué? No tenía idea pero lo que su hermano le dijo que ise solo pelearía con Raiser para cumplir una "promesa" esto al escuchar la "promesa" se sorprendió, ella recordó lo que dijo ise para que ella ganara el encuentro en el **[ragtime Game]** esa era la promesa de Hyuodou issei a Rías Gremory, pero sus pensamientos fueron despejados porque alguien entro en la sala para encontrarse con ise y compañía y Sona y su nobleza

-Sona que estás haciendo aquí-dijo sorprendida al ver a su amiga de la infancia a lado de ise

-solo vengo a ver el encuentro de Hyuodou-kun, Rías-decía Sona de manera calmada

-bien ise-kun que quieres si ganas contra Raiser-dijo Sirzechs a ise

-solo que su matrimonio con Raiser sea disuelto y un deseo que me concedan-decía de manera calmada ise para sorpresa de los dominios acepto su grupo que ya sabían su plan-y si pierdo yo les concedo 2 deseos-dijo para ver a Rías y a su hermano

-¿Hyuodou-kun eso es lo que quieres?-pregunto Sona sorprendida por el pedido no solo ella su sequito también

-así es Sona, solo estoy cumpliendo una promesa pasada nada más y un deseo actual-decía ise

-en tiendo-dijo Sona

-bien solo esperaremos la llegada de Raiser para el encuentro-decía Sirzechs

 **Timeskip**

Después de 30 minutos llego Raiser pero no solo sí, no que su familia venía con él y su nobleza para ver el encuentro propuesto por el Sekiryuutei, no solo Raiser y su familia, también dos personas que no conocía

La primera persona era un hombre joven de melena color rojo/escarlata larga con un traje de color blanco que parecía cara a la vista

La segunda persona era una mujer muy guapa que se parecía mucho a Rías, pero con la diferencia de tenia el cabello color castaño y un sensual cuerpo, llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza de color azul muy bonito pero parecía caro

Por la parte de la familia Gremory la madre de Rías se había separado y en proceso de divorcio con su marido ¿Por qué? Sencillo al ver a su hija que estaba casada con una persona a la que no quería y ver su infelicidad con él y ver que su "esposo" no era lo fiel, si no que se la pasaba buscando mujeres para sí mismo, ella hablo con su esposo pero lo que escucho por parte de él no le gusto para nada lo que en sus palabras fueron "venelana no quiero discutir este compromiso se había propuesto hace años, ellos ya están casados y en espera de una nueva generación de demonios para el futuro por eso se crearon estos compromisos para preservar la sangre pura y no mestizos" ella no podía creer lo que escucho por parte de la persona que se había casado estaba hablando como los viejos demonios que ella odiaba por usar a las mujeres como incubadoras de bebes para el futuro y su esposo estaba sacrificando a sus propia hija para esos fines tan ruines

-todo está listo para el encuentro por favor acompáñenme-decía grayfia a los contrincantes

 **Dimensión de bolsillo**

La arena del encuentro es la misma que se enfrentó ise, en la fiesta de compromiso, con respeto a ise él pensaba si no tenían otra arena para combatir, en eso Raiser llamo la atención de ise

-oye dragoncito escuche que tenías una apuesta con Rías-decía Raiser a ise

-si la tengo ¿Por qué? la pregunta Yakitori-dijo ise esto enfado a Raiser por el nombre dado a su persona

-entonces vamos a igualar el balance de la apuesta ¿no crees?-decía Raiser

-oohh en que estás pensando y ¿qué es lo que apostaras Raiser para igualar según tú?-dijo/pregunto ise

-como sabes esta transmisión estará siendo vista por todas las facciones en unos minutos y otra pregunta es ¿porque estas ocultando tu verdadera forma en un extraño hechizo? para que la ocultas-dijo/pregunto Raiser a ise

-con que te distes cuenta ¿no?-dijo ise- está bien te mostrare mi nuevo yo para que veas quien te patio el trasero-decía ise para hacer una pose de manos extrañando a los que lo veían y sus compañeros no

En ese momento ise fue cubierto por una nueve de humo, para cuando esta se disipo se encontraron con un joven de cabello blanco, sus ojos eran de color verde tan verde que parecían ver un bosque lleno de vida y en los brazos que los cubría de un metal dorado como el oro, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por marcas tribales, traía unos pantalones negros rasgados de la parte inferior de las piernas con un dragón chino de color rojo que pasaban por sus dos piernas, con unas botas de combate y en su cintura tenía una O-katana de mango blanco y funda negra, pero lo que más resaltaba era que no tenía camisa, su rostro demostraba madures y confianza, aparte de ser muy atractivo para las mujeres que ahora tenían un fuerte sonrojo al ver a tal adonis (por no tener nada cubriendo su bien formado torso) que estaba en la arena de pelea más de una se relamía los labios al pensar una noche a solas con el

-quien eres tú y donde está el dragoncito-dijo Raiser al ver a otra persona

-que estás diciendo Yakitori yo soy Hyuodou issei-dijo para el asombro de todos

-que eso debe de ser mentira tú no puedes ser el, tú eres otra persona-decía Raiser con asombro

-no estoy mintiendo yo soy ise para que lo sepas estaba bajo una trasformación para no revelar mi verdadero aspecto de mi nueva forma dada a mi entrenamiento-decía ise a Raiser

-buena basta de platica que es lo que quieres apostar contra mi Raiser-dijo ise

-lo que quiero apostar será a mi hermana que es mi alfil al parecer ella se siente atraída a ti y a cualquier de mi sequito que tu elijas, pero si to gano serás mi diana personal y aparte me quedare con las mujeres que te acompañan-dijo Raiser para el asombro y furia de este y una Ravel súper colorada así como las piezas de Raiser que estaban incrédulas porque su Rey las aposto

-que desgraciado eres apostar a tu propia hermana y a tu propio grupo Raiser, y no solo que tan bien quieres a las mujeres que me dieron una nueva oportunidad por eso yo te enseñare a no poner tus ojos sobre las personas importantes para un dragón, te daré la peor paliza de tu vida para ver que las personas no son un juguete que puedes desechar a tu antojo -decía ise con mucho enojo por ver a Raiser al aportar a su propia hermana y a sus piezas como si nada y a las chicas que se sonrojaron por lo que escucharon de ise al ser consideradas apreciadas para él y celos de las demás al escuchar lo que dijo ise a las de su grupo

Ise estaba molesto… no estaba furioso porque el Yakitori quería quitarle a las personas que lo apoyaron desde el inicio, él no lo permitiría que eso pasara

-bueno yo grayfia seré la referí de este encuentro, las regla es dejar a tu contrincante fuera de combate, inconsciente o muerto, empezad-decía grayfia para dar inicio

Con esto dicho ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro

 **En las gradas**

Estaban sorprendidos… no asombrados por la apariencia de ise revelada a todos

En eso se acerca Sona su **[Reina]** Tsubaki, **[Alfil]** momo y **[Torre]** Tsubasa para entablar una conversación con el grupo de ise, bajo la mirada de casi todos los que están viendo la pelea

-disculpen-dijo Sona-ustedes son las personas que Hyuodou-kun me pidió que inscribiera el día de ayer no-dijo Sona para recibir una afirmación de estos

\- así es… decía Elsha-disculpe pero no se su nombre

-disculpen soy Sona sitri la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-decía Sona- y un demonio de clase alta a mi lado está mi **[Reyna]** Tsubaki **[Alfil]** momo y **[Torre]** yura que forma parte de mi nobleza

 **-[mucho gusto y respondiendo a lo anterior si somos los que ise-kun que pidió que inscribieres]-** decía Hitomi

 **-[por cierto mi nombre es Hitomi y ellos son Elsha, Sophia y Belzard y conocemos a ise-kun de hace bastante tiempo]-** decía con una sonrisa

Esto atrajo las miradas de todos por no saber ese detalle de la vida de ise y más el grupo Gremory

-y como lo conocieron y ¿cuál es su relación con el?-dijo/pregunto Tsubaki

 **-lo conocimos después de que lo encontré medio muerto y me lo lleve para curarlo-** decía Sophia mirando a la peli-roja Gremory que esta se sintiera nerviosa

-espera como medio muerto-dijo venelana a Sophia

-lo que pasa es que…-decía Sirzechs a su madre que le conto lo sucedió y los demás se por prendieron al escuchar la historia y la traición de su Rey a su persona

-rías cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa a unos de tus siervos-decía venelana con voz diseccionada a su hija

-pero madre-decía Rías

-pero nada, tan solo imagínate que dirán los demonios sobre esto si se enteraran-dijo su madre-ni la autoridad de tu hermano podrá callar algo como esto-esto provocó una gran decepción como madre por no educarla bien y con sentirla demasiado

-bueno como iba diciendo yo lo encontré medio muerto, pero estaba a punto de morir así que me lo lleve a la brecha dimensional ahí es donde yo y Red le dimos un nuevo cuerpo para que viviera, con su sangre y carne y mis poderes lo revivimos-dijo Sophia a todos

-espere usted es ophis la diosa dragón del infinito-decía una asombrada/aterrada Sona al ver a tal diosa, todos se asombraron por lo que escucharon

 **-si soy la dragona del infinito, pero mi nuevo nombre es Sophia es el que MI ise medio y no lo quiero cambiar-** decía seriamente

-en… entiendo-decía Sona-pero qué relación tienen con Hyuodou-kun-volvió a decir

- **[yo SOY la NOVIA de ise-kun]** -decía Hitomi para el asombro de todos

-en eso estas equivocada Hitomi porque YO SOY SU NOVIA-decía Elsha

- **chichas no recuerdan lo que platicamos que nosotras seriamos las compañeras de NUESTRO ISE y por lo visto tendremos que compartirlo con más** -decía Sophia algo molesta, para el asombro de todos

- **[tienes razón Sophia]** -dijo-Hitomi al ver a la pequeña fénix a la maid y a las demás- **[pero solo lo compartiremos con la gente que de verdad ame a ise]** -dijo para el asombro de todos al escucharla

-y ustedes saben que ise-kun ganara esta batalla-decía Sona sin darse cuenta de cómo llamo al castaño por primera vez

-disculpe Sophia-sama entonces eso quiere decir que ¿ise-kun en un dios dragón?-dijo/pregunto momo atrayendo la atención de todos

 **-por favor pequeña no me digas con el "sama", tu estas enamorada de ise no es así-** dijo Sophia para el asombro de los demás y celos de las chicas, pero recibiendo un "si" de ella **-solo dime Sophia y respondiendo a tu pregunta si ise es un dios dragón-** respondió Sophia

-la verdad en puede con él, sin esforzarse-dijo Belzard que por primera vez hablara en el transcurso de la plática-el tan solo está usando su poder base y este esta sellado al 100% gracias a sus sellos malditos-decía Belzard para de nuevo sorprender a todos

-¿cómo es que esta sellado su poder Belzard-san?-pregunto Sona asombrada por lo que escucho

-es que gracias a los sellos que tiene en su cuerpo no solo sellan su poder sino que su resistencia y aumento de peso gravitatorio en él es exagerado para una persona y cualquier otro ser sobrenatural-dijo Belzard

-¿y de cuanto estamos ablando Belzard-san?-pregunto Sirzechs interesado

-yo no podría cargar todo ese peso en mi cuerpo, la cantidad que carga ise es salida de este mundo ni yo me lo podría creer cuando no los conto

 **Flashback**

 **Dimensión de entrenamiento/ Cabaña**

Ise después de que reviviera a Elsha y Belzard los dejara en la cabaña para des cansar para que se acostumbraran a sus nuevos cuerpos ya que estuvieron conversaron un tiempo y ellos les preguntaran de su entrenamiento pero les vino a la mente que vieron desde el primer día de entrenamiento vieron que a ise les pusieron unos sellos de pesos para que se conturbara

-dime ise tengo entendido que tienes en tu cuerpo sellos de peso que creastes después de los primeros ya que no pudieron aun mentar más peso, dime ¿cuánto peso estas cargando en tu cuerpo ahora?-dijo/pregunto Belzard ise solo sonrió

-¿cuánto peso? eh bueno lo que cargo en mi cuerpo son 250,000 toneladas Belzard-dijo ise para ver las caras de incredibilidad de los dos por escuchar su respuesta

-EEEEEEHHHHHH eso era lo único que pudieron decir

 **Flashback end**

-lo que ise carga es de 250,000 mil toneladas-dijo para el asombro de todos que tenían la quijada hasta el suelo literalmente, menos Elsha, Hitomi y Sophia que ya lo sabían

-¿QQQQQUUUUUEEEEE?-se escuchó el grito en toda la dimensión

-eso no puede ser verdad nadien es tan fuerte para cargar ese peso en su cuerpo-decía Sirzechs que creía ser una mentira

- **[no está mintiendo, ise carga todo eso y él no está conforme con eso él quiere ser mucho más fuerte]** -dijo Hitomi

-¿pero porque quiere ser más fuerte de lo que es ahora?-pregunto Tsubaki y momo

-él quiere ser más fuerte para protegen a las personas que son apreciadas para él y más para protegen a las personas que ama, ise es la persona con más determinación que existe en este mundo, su voluntad es inquebrantable, su espíritu es de acero e indomable-decía Elsha a todos

- **además él se levanta una y otra vez, en el entrenamiento nosotros destrozábamos una y otra vez su cuerpo, pero jamás se rendía a un que tu viera todos los huesos rotos el daba todo hasta desfallecer y todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, él fue el que nos derroto a los cuatro en fuerza pura** -dijo Sophia para volver a sombrar a todos

-eso es increíble pero ¿porque no mostro esa determinación cuando era un demonio? Y ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos aparte el gran rojo?-pregunto Sona

- **respondiendo a la primera pregunta: es que lo frenaba mucho su actitud pervertida y después de que revivo como un dragón completo y la traición que tuvo el dejo esa actitud y se concentrara el entrenar porque no sabía nada de cómo enfrentarse a oponentes y me sorprendiera como es que pudo luchar en su primer [rating Game] si no sabía nada-** dijo seriamente **-y la segunda es Hitomi ella es como ustedes la conocen con draig la dragona emperadora roja y su segundo padre de ise Asura** -decía para dejar incrédulos a todos por la revelación de lo último de Hitomi y de ese tal Asura

-nosotros le encellamos de todo a ise desde cero para que supiera como defenderse-dijo Belzard

- **"ise no solo es fuerte sino él todavía es de buen corazón, él no se volvió arrogante ni callo en el camino de aquellos que buscan poder para sus propios fines, el conserva su corazón intacto de toda corrupción porque él así lo quiere, él es mi mayor logro como su padre claro que mi primer y mayor logro es mi hija Mitra y mi esposa"** -decía una voz detrás que los hiso girar para encontrarse con un hombre muy parecido a ise

-Asura oto-san/sensei-decían Hitomi, Elsha, Sophia y Belzard para sombro de todos al en contarse con el "padre" de ise y maestro

-cómo es que esta aquí no estaba en la [ **Mantra Boosted** ]-decían los cuatro a Asura(N/T: al sacar a Hitomi y Asura dejo de existir la [Boosted Gear] y se creó la **mantra Boosted** por el gran poder de Asura que superaba a Hitomi y todos los poderes de la **Boosted Gear** sin que Hitomi perdiera los suyos)

- **"Salí para ver el encuentro de ise con ese demonio llamado Raiser, pero me doy cuenta que él tiene mucho potencial pero lo está desperdiciando porque piensa que el poder con el que nació es invencible, está desperdiciando su potencial por nada si no entrena adecuadamente lo que tiene desaparecerá"** -lo decía de manera seria al ver como inútilmente intentaba darle a ise con una de sus llamas

Los patriarcas al escuchar esto se molestaron con el comentario pero tenía razón al ver como su hijo atacaba a ise sin éxito y entendieron que Raiser jamás le intereso subir su nivel de poder

 **Arena de duelo ise vs Raiser**

En la pelea de ise vs Raiser era como mirar a una pelea de un niño contra un adulto, ¿Por qué? ise solo evadía las llamas mandadas por Raiser tan fácil y ise pensaba como pudo perder el contra Raiser que solo atacaba sin un plan en mente solo se los dejaba a su nobleza para que asieran todo el trabajo, pero ise estaba diseccionado del nivel de Raiser al ser un demonio de clase alta, ise podía tener un poco más de trabajo con la nobleza Sona al enfrentarse con ellos

-vamos Raiser eso es todo lo que tienes-decía ise a Raiser para provocarlo

-maldito humano, como osas burlarte de mí te matare-decía Raiser furioso en eso Raiser envía una enorme bola de fuego a ise que la esperaba

-" **FUIN"** -dijo para alzar una hoja de papel, para que la bola de fuego de Raiser fuera adsorbida por la hoja y de esta se formara un kan ji que decía **fuego** , en el centro de unos grabados en forma de círculo

Esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban viendo el encuentro, para sorpresa de todas las facciones (menos la facción sintoísta que tenían una enorme intriga por ver a un humano realizar un arte que se perdió hace bastante tiempo y donde lo con siguió)

-que como es posible que un simple hoja de papel puede con el fuego de los fénix-exclamaba Raiser por el asombro

-esto es gracias a mi entrenamiento Raiser-dijo ise apareciendo detrás de Raiser y darle una patada en la espalda mandándolo al suelo, nadien se dio cuenta de cómo apareció ise detrás de Raiser, he septo los que entrenaron con ise-te la devuelvo Raiser " **Fuin Kai"** -dijo ise para regresarle su ataque propio, creando una nube de humo que se levantó al impactar

-AAAAAAHHHHHH-se oyó el grito de dolor de Raiser al recibir su propio ataque

Raiser se levantaba aduras penas por la patada que le provoco mucho daño pero daba gracias a su regeneración estaba como nuevo, para que ise apareciera a lado de el para darle una paliza

Ise apareció y delio un golpe en la mejilla derecha cuando la giraba recibió otra en la izquierda, dos ganchos en las costillas, dos patadas una en la espalda y otra en el pecho al mismo tiempo, así duro 1 minuto cuando a cabo le dio el último golpe que fue un doble flopper ascendente que enviaron a Raiser unos 4mts en el aire que cuando golpeo en suelo se levantó una nube de polvo, los espectadores estaban asombrados por la velocidad de ise porque ellos veían a dos de ellos que golpeaban a Raiser **(N/T:** Si han visto o jugado KOF MUGEN lo que describo es te ataque es de K Orochi **)**

Raiser todavía estaba consiente no se lo podía creerlo, un demonio de clase alta y sangre pura fue vencido por un humano reencarnado **(N/T** : Raiser no sabe de la traición de los Gremory a ise, por eso lo considera un clase baja **)** Raiser se sentía humillado de ser vencido por un reencarnado, que su odio a ise fue tan grande que fue escuchado por un ser que no debía existir en este mundo o ¿tal vez si?

- _ **¿dejaras que esa sujeto te derrote así de fácil?**_ -dijo la voz- _ **¿responde?**_ -decía una extraña voz en su cabeza diciéndolo que se dejara derrotar así

 **En la facción de los Demonios**

Todos los demonios estaban presenciando la pelea de Raiser fénix contra un reencarnado, los demonios viejos no estaban nada felices al ver a un reencarnado ser más poderoso que un sangre pura y ver que este perdía con suma facilidad

Para los demonios barones tenían ganas de enfrentarse con el peliblanco pero había uno en especial que tenía muchas ansias en chocas puños con él, el mencionado demonio era un joven peli-negro/rubio corpulento que demostraba su bien formado cuerpo, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la que en su brazo derecho tenía un guante dorado en forma de garras y a su lado estaba una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo de infarto, la mujer era de pelo rubio que también veía la "pelea" con el ceño fruncido al ver de quien se trataba

En cuanto a las mujeres tenían un solo pensamiento y era conocer a tal adonis y si se podría una noche de pación desenfrenada

 **Con la facción del Cielo**

Los del cielo no creían que este descamisado estaba haciendo en su "pelea" si podíamos llamar a eso una pelea, más perece que está jugando con el demonio, pero sin duda este humano era muy poderoso

Los que más podían atención eran los cuatro serafines que manejaban el cielo en la ausencia de su padre el dios Bíblico, pero la que más interesada era la única serafín mujer conocida por ser la más hermosa y la más fuerte entre todos los ángeles

Al ver pelea que estaba presenciando, era de mucha intriga al ver al peli-blanco pelear con un demonio de clase alta y aparte de ser un fénix, pero lo que más le llamaba era lo que sentido en el al ver su corazón veía una gran determinación y espíritu, pero también sentía una gran ira, que tan solo verlo se sonrojo este hecho llamo la atención de sus hermanos al verla sonrojada por un hombre

 **En la facción de Grigori**

En Grigori su líder Azazel estaba viendo en encuentro con mucho interés en como terminaría, no solo él si no todos los caídos que estaban presenciando la "pelea" con ganas de enfrentarse al descamisado en ligar del fénix

-oohh que tenemos aquí el Sekiryuutei de esta época quien diría que se enfrentaría a un Fénix, pero lástima que está del lado de los demonios-decía para que en ese momento entrara cuatro personas

La primera era un chico peli-platino fornido con pinta de chico malo pero vestido a la moda y una media máscara de oro cubría sus ojos, que correspondía el nombre de valí lucifer (N/T: todos sabemos cómo es valí en el anime)

La segunda persona era una chica peli-platina de cabello largo que le llegaba a las cadera , con facciones delicadas, piel nívea como la nieve, ojos azules, con un cuerpo voluptuoso que aria a cualquier hombre caería a sus pies, que bestia un vestido color blanco con violeta que hacia resaltar sus curvas, respondía al nombre Valery lucifer hermana de valí

La tercera persona era una chica de pelo negro que llegaba a la espalda baja, con facciones delicadas como una princesa, ojos ónix, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos apetecibles, su piel nívea como la porcelana, con un cuerpo igual de voluptuoso que la peli-platina, llevaba un vestido color azul de una sola pieza en tallado para resaltar sus curvas, respondía al nombre de mitra(N/T: me base más en Mitra al final del juego por que se aria más interesante a mi historia la versión mayor para ise)

La cuarta persona era una hermosa mujer de cabellera purpura que le llegaba a las caderas, con facciones delicadas, con ojos violetas claros, piel nívea con un toque de melocotón, con un cuerpo de infarto, llevaba unos jinés color negro asustados que hacían resaltar sus caderas y piernas bien torneadas y sensuales, con una camisa de manga larga de color violeta que tenía una envergadura en el escote que hacía resaltar sus voluptuoso pecho

Pero loso 5 personas se vieron sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo una "pelea" pero ellos sabían de quien se trataba en tan solo verlo

-¿quién ésta peleando Azazel?-era la pregunta de la peli-morada, esto atrajo la mirada del gobernador de los ángeles caídos

-oohh pero sin son ustedes-respondió el gobernador de nombre Azazel-valí, Valery, Mitra y Penemue ¿qué les trae por aquí?-pregunto Azazel

-oto-sama-dijo la peli-negra de nombre de Mitra

-anata-decía una mujer muy bella apareciendo detrás de Valery

-¿Asura?-pregunto un hombre fornido con una máscara de oro de tras de Valí

Que aparecieron al ver de quien se trataba

-bueno lo que pasa es que este joven de pelo blanco reto a un demonio de clase alta, en un Rating Game, pero desconozco los motivos-dijo Azazel para todos

 **En la facción de Asgard**

Los asgardianos veían fascinados el combate librado entre los dos, pero todos los guerreros al servicio de Odín el padre de todos tenían el mismo pensamiento y era enfrentarse con aquel peli-blanco para mostrar su valía contra el

Odín estaba presenciando la "pelea" que se estaba transmitiendo en su reino a lado derecho estaba su hijo Thor el dios del trueno que veía con intriga al peliblanco con muchas ganas de enfrentarlo

Pero Odín lo veía con mucha atención porque le resultaba muy familiar a una visión que tuvo hace mucho tiempo con su habilidad de la clarividencia de ver el futuro no muy lejano

Los que observaban el combate veían con intriga lo que le pasaba al Fénix que estaba cambiando el color de la piel y unas extrañas marcas de color rojo en su cuerpo

 **En la arena de combate**

Todos veían a Raiser que era cubierto por una aura negruzca con toques rojos para des pues tener marcas tribales como las de ise, atrayendo las miradas de todos pero más los que tenían consigo a un general divino con ellos reconocieron era aura donde quiera que fuera y tenía nombre **VLITRA**

 **-** _ **dejaras que el descendiente de Asura te humille de esta forma**_ **-** dijo la voz en su cabeza

- _no lo matare para ver que soy el más fuerte y todos sepan que los demonios somos los seres supremos de este mundo_ -pensamiento de Raiser

 **-entonces quieres poder para logar tu cometido ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar lo que sea por poder?-** pregunto la voz a Raiser

- _si lo que sea_ -dijo Raiser sin titubear

 **-** _ **entonces es un trato yo te doy un poco de mi poder y tu mátalo**_ **-** al terminar de decirlo incremento el poder de Raiser a niveles increíbles para los seres sobrenaturales, pero para ise no era nada más que un incremento de poder mágico

 **-jajajajaja con este poder te matare dragón de pacotilla jajajajaja-** reía Raiser al ver su victoria asegurada

En varios círculos mágicos que Raiser convoco salieron varias criaturas con aspecto de animales pero lo que más intrigaban era que eran de color negro con marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, todos veían a ise de manera amenazante para ir contra el

 **En la gradas**

Todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de Raiser y las criaturas que convoco para atacar a ise, pero vieron que Asura estaba muuuuuy furioso por ver a las criaturas en la arena de combate

 **-¿[Asura-oto-san estas criaturas son vlitra cierto]?-** pregunto Hitomi

 **-"en eso tienes razón es vlitra, pero no sé porque ayudo a ese tal Raiser"-** respondió Asura seria mente

-¿no crees que sería mejor que ayudarlo?-pregunto Belzard viendo la pelea

 **-"no, miren ise está sonriendo eso significa que tiene una idea"-** dijo asura que lo estaban escuchando

-¿usted sabe que es lo que ara ise-kun?-pregunto momo, porque eran la misma pregunta de todos se hacían

 **-"tal vez vaya a usar su espada"-** dijo llamando la atención de los caballeros de los dos clanes y de los demás

-no me digas que usara a **[Yami] o [Ea]** -dijo Belzard incrédulo porque usara tales armas que superan toda lógica posible

-disculpa quien es **¿Yami y Ea?** -pregunto momo

 **-"pronto lo sabrás"** -respondió Asura

(N/T: el capítulo 3 no puse como se llamaba solo su funda que es Konoha de C3 y la espada Yami disculpen por el error que cometí, son las almas que se encuentran selladas en la espada)

 **Arena del combate**

Las vestías se preparaban para atacar a ise, pero una luz segó por unos segundos a todos los que veían la pelea, cuando se aclaró todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían una armadura dorada

Todos los que presenciaban el combate fueron segados, para después mirar como ise vestía una armadura dorada, que asombro a todos bueno no a los de su grupo por ver esa armadura por que conocieron a dicho portador

Los que estaban sorprendidos más era la facción Olímpica por ver esa armadura que se podría comparar con las suyas, pero los que más resaltaba era que sentían el poder que desprendían de la armadura era muy diferente a las suyas empezando por el poder que era abismal para ellos

Pero lo extraño era que los líderes más antiguos conocían esa armadura y temían lo peor si controlaba ese poder, que su único portador podía enfrentar a los mismos dioses

De pronto una nueva luz se hiso presente dejando sorprendidos por lo que era una llave dorada muy extraña para todos y a unos lideres muy angustiados por saber que era esa llave

La llave brillo unos segundos para dejas pasar un árbol algorítmico de color rojo, para que después volviera a la llave para dar paso a una espada/lanza tipo justa, el mango de la espada era dorado con toques azules y la hoja era cilíndrica de color negro con unos extraños grabados de color rojo

Cuando la sostuvo en sus manos todos sin e sección se asombraron por ver tal arma

-destrúyelos **[Ea]** -dijo ise para que después la espada nombra como **[Ea]** empezará a girar y de esta formara una especie de aura de color dorado a su alrededor para salir disparado a las criaturas en la arena

Cuando impacto con las vestías se produjo una fuerte explosión, cuando se disipo la cortina de humo cuando se disipo no quedaban rastros de las criaturas, con decir que los espectadores estaban asombrados era poco estaban que no cabían de la impresión por tal poder destructivo de un solo ataque(N/T: si no lo recuerdan el mantra es la única forma de eliminar más rápido a los Gohma)

 **En las gradas**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de **[Ea]** nadien decía nada solo estaban estupefactos por su poder pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento " _me alegro no estar en sus zapatos_ "

 **-"eso pequeña es [Ea] pero me sorprende que la haya usado"-** Asura

-ise-kun es increíble-dijo Momo feliz por su amado

Todas las facciones estaban sorprendidas por el poder de esa extraña espada y esa armadura dorada pero todos querían saber que tan poderoso era aquel joven de pelo blanco

 **En Grigori**

Azazel estaba incrédulo por lo que veía en su tableta la palabra **ERROR** ¿porque a parecía esta palabra en frente de él? Porque quería saber que era esa extraña espada, al tener una extraña obsesión para investigar lo desconocido y en esta vez no sabía que pensar porque nada de lo que tenía para escanear resultaba con el mismo **ERROR** , era imposible de escanear aquella arma en manos de aquel joven pero tenía una cosa en mente en ir a la ciudad de Kou

-que es lo que pasa Azazel te veo sorprendido-dijo Penemue

-esto es imposible-dijo incrédulo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por lo que dijo

-¿que es imposible? Azazel-pregunto Penemue a Azazel

-esa arma es imposible escanear Penemue-dijo para la sorpresa de la pele-morada-si no me crees escanéala con tu dispositivo y lo comprobaras-viendo la pantalla de la pelea

En eso la peli-merada saco una tableta para empezar a escanearla y se llevó una grata sorpresa al tener el mismo resultado que obtuvo Azazel y era imposible con la tecnología de Grigori que era la más avanzada era imposible de escanear

 **En la arena**

En la arena solo quedo Raiser y todo a su alrededor estaba destruido enfrente de él estaba ise parado vistiendo a un su armadura dorada que parecía imponente a la vista de todos y aun con su arma que estaba girando apunto de detenerse cuando se detuvo una especie de humo salía de ella

 **-co… como logra… lograstes acabar con todos de un solo ataque-** dijo Raiser con miedo aun con el poder que le dio **Vlitra**

-no te debes de que preocupar no utilice todo su poder-dijo ise para el asombro de todos pero lo que iba a decir lo dejaría incrédulos-solo fue una ventisca con la que te ataque

 **-¿eso es imposible que exista un arma como esa?-** pregunto Raiser

-claro que existe-respondió ise para el asombro de las facciones-solo fue empuñada por un hombre quien fue mi maestro, amigo y hermano-decía ise en forma nostálgica y alavés seria, volviendo a centrarse a Raiser

-creo que es hora de acabar con todo esto no lo crees Raiser-dijo ise para que su armadura como **[Ea]** desaparecieran y levantar su puño con **mantra** para salir disparado contra Raiser y darle en el estómago con todo no sin antes decirle unas palabras quedaron grabadas en su alma para siempre

-una cosa más Raiser yo llano soy un demonio soy un dragón-decía ise para poner más **Mantra** a su golpe- **pero recuerda Raiser que si vuelves a tratar de quitarme a mis chicas en ese mismo momento date por muerto-** lo decía con una voz gruesa y gélida, cuando dejo salir todo el poder de su golpe en Raiser una poderosa aura que lo atravesó

 **-porque continuas interfiriendo en mi camino Asura, tu sabes que acabara igual como siempre, cuando nos enfrentemos-** dijo **Vlitra** cuando desapareció del cuerpo de Raiser dejándolo inconsciente dando fin al encuentro

-Raiser-sama ya no pude continuar el ganador es Hyuodou issei-se oyó la voz de Grayfia

Cuando se dio el ganador todos estaban festejando y otros no por los conmocionados que estaban

Ise desapareció en un destello blanco y apareció en alado de las chicas impresionando a barios por lo que podía hacer

 **En las gradas**

-felicidades ise-kun por tu victoria-dijo Momo y Sona alegres y un sonrojo por ver tal adonis en frente de ellas

-esa fue una buena pelea Hyuodou-kun-dijo Tsubaki igual con un sonrojo

-no me lo puedo creer que seas un Dios ise-kun-decía Sirzechs

-¿entonces les dijeron chichas?-pregunto ise a las chicas

 **-si yo se los dije ise, porque preguntaron por ello-** dijo Sophia

-bueno que más da-decía ise-ahora lo que acordamos no lo crees Sirzechs

-si lo acordado era que el matrimonio de Rías queda disuelto-dijo Sirzechs llamando la atención de los presentes por lo apostado y más a su madre -entonces ¿cuál será tu deseo ise-kun?-pregunto a ise

-con lo el deseo es que Grayfia sea libre de tu sequito y pase a mi grupo-respondió ise para el asombro de todos y más a los Gremory por el deseo

-¿pero porque quieres a mi esposa ise-kun?-pregunto Sirzechs a ise

-porque quiero cumplir una promesa esa explicación vasta ¿no?-respondió ise para la alegría de Grayfia que no lo demostró pero por dentro estaba festejando porque ella le conto su situación a ise y el entendió

-y sé que ella no es tu esposa y antes de que preguntes como lose es que lo único que puedo ver en ella es el poder de su pieza que tiene y no desprende nada de tu esencia como demonio-dijo ise para la intriga de aquellos que no lo sabían

-está bien una apuesta es una apuesta-dijo Sirzechs porque sabía lo que era capaz ahora ise y no quería ser su enemigo, pero algo le vino a la cabeza para que ise estuviera con los demonios y este les debiera un favor en el futuro

-oye ise-kun-dijo llamando la atención de este-¿no te gustaría una nobleza?-pregunto para el asombro de los demonios porque un dragón tendría una nobleza pero la respuesta que dijo ise los dejo sin habla

-para serte sincero declino la oferta Sirzechs-declaro ise sorprendiendo a los demonios

-¿pero porque no ise-kun? Podrías tener a tu propia nobleza-pregunto Momo a ise

-porque no la necesito-respondió ise-porque yo, ya tengo mi propio equipo-dijo para el asombro de casi todos, sacando de si pantalón un estuche y este mostro su contenido que dejo empiedra a los que no sabían de esto, por ver el número de piezas que equivalían a 4 juegos de piezas

-les presento las **[Mantra Pieces]** -dijo para que salieran de shock-estas piezas son mucho más poderosas que las piezas mutadas-declaro para el asombro de los demonios-y como pueden ver ya use unas piezas las cuales son ellas-dijo ise para que las chichas de ise lo abrasaran, poniendo a las de más celosas-ellas son mis dos **[Reinas]** mi primer **[Alfil]** y ni primer **[Peón]** -dijo ise de nuevo sorprendiéndolos y algunas muertas de envidia por estar cerca del peli-blanco

-eso… eso… eso es sorprendente-dijo Sona a ise por tener a dos dragonas en su equipo a demás que una es una diosa y dos "humanos" de gran poder a su lado

-¿pero cómo una persona puede tener esa cantidad de piezas en un juego?-pregunto Tsubaki

-eso se debe a la cantidad de poder que use para crearlas-respondió

-y ¿cuánto poder usaste para su creación?-pregunto Sona

-solo el 1% de mi poder-dijo para dejar incrédulos a los demonios

-¿cuáles son sus funciones que otorga las piezas?-pregunto Grayfia

-todas las funciones de las **[Evil Pieces]** pero más avanzadas en todos los ámbitos y el poder que otorga además que se vuelven parte dragón-declaro ise

-bueno a lo que íbamos-viendo a Grayfia-es tu decisión ser libre y hacer lo que quieras o unirte a mi equipo pero des cuida tu aras lo que quieras es tu vida no te obligare a nada soy capaz de defenderme de todo por sí solo, no soy de los que necesitan de los de más para pelear, tu decide-dijo ise a Grayfia

Grayfia estaba pensando en los pro y contra de aceptar la oferta de ise pero sabía muy bien que los viejos del consejo de demonios aria si se enteraban que estaba libre y mandarían barios escuadrones para capturarla y la enseraran por los crímenes que tenía en la guerra, por estar con los antiguos demonios y si acepta ser parte del grupo de Hyuodou Issei estaría bajo la protección de los Dioses Dragón y seria libre como ella de ciaba hace mucho tiempo

-yo acepto ser parte de su grupo ise-sama-dijo Grayfia para el asombro de todos menos las tres Dragonas, que una pieza de **[Alfil]** se postro frente de ella reconociéndola

-bien esta es tu pieza-dijo ise dándole un **[Alfil]** Grayfia se la puso frente de su pecho

\- tu Grayfia Lucifuge bajo el nombre de Hakai-tekina Ikari no ryū no kami (dios dragón de la ira destructiva) te pido que sirvas de ahora en adelante como compañera y familia siendo mi **[Alfil]** de ahora en adelante-dijo ise para que la pieza se introdujera en Grayfia y de esta salió una pieza carmesí y un sorprendente incremento de su poder mágico, luego para ser rodeara por un aura dorada y de su espada salieron unas alas de dragón blancas y membranas de color azul cielo muy hermosas para los dragones

-con esto ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo Grayfia-san-lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que la sonrojo dejándolos sorprendidos por lo que veían tal reacción por parte de ella

En eso los patriarcas del clan fénix junto con Ravel y el sequito de Raiser se acercaron a ise para cumplir con lo acordado

-bien joven me presento soy el patriarca del clan fénix y creo que ahora mi hija te pertenece-dijo lord fénix junto a su esposa y a Ravel que estaba muy sonrojada

-no es necesario lord fénix, tanto Ravel como el sequito de su hijo, Raiser las metió en esto yo no forzare a nadien, porque ellas no son objetos que puedan cambiar, ella son personas que merecen ser tratadas por igual, pero seré sincero algunas de ellas me llamaron la atención y por lo visto tienen un gran potencial -aclaro ise para ver las caras de los patriarcas que estaban asombrados por la madures que tenía

-¿hija tú quieres seguir ha issei-sama?-pregunto lady fénix a su hija que estaba sonrojada, provocando una sonrisa a su madre al verla de ese modo

-por favor Lady fénix no me gusta las formalidades solo dígame ise o ise-kun, como usted guste-dijo ise a la matriarca fénix

-está bien ise-kun como tú quieras-dijo Lady fénix para volver a mirar a su hija para a hacerle la misma pregunta

-sí, yo quiero seguir a ise-sama-declaro Ravel muy sonrojada con eso dicho realizo el contrato y su pieza fue un **[Peón]** y cuando acabo detrás de su espalda salieron unas alas de color doradas con membrana rojas en fuegos

-entonces cuales son las piezas que elijes joven ise-dijo lord fénix

-bien las que elijo son la [Reina] las dos [torres] las dos [Caballeros] y un [Peón] a ellas las quiero-dijo ise para el asombro de las mencionadas por que las escogió a ellas

-bien den un paso al frente Shueran, Isabela, Yubelluna, karlamine, Siris y Bürent

-ise-sama me podría hacerle dos preguntas-dijo la **[Reyna]** del grupo

-claro con gusto la responderé-dijo ise con una sonrisa porque sabía que es lo que le preguntaría

-¿Qué clase de magia utilizo para sellar el ataque de Raiser-sama y después devolvérselo?-pregunto la **[Reyna]** a ise y que todos prestaran atención a su respuesta

-eso no es magia-decía ise para el asombro de los demonios-se llama **[Fuuinjutsu]** o **arte del sellado** como su nombre lo dice sirve para sellar cosas y crear barreras que son muy útiles en la hora del combate y sellos y en este arte existen solo 10 niveles para aprenderlo y otros 5 más para los que fueron su creadores por la complejidad en hacerlos y su gran habilidad innata en aprenderlo-respondió ise atrayendo gran conmoción e interés por este arte a los demonios

-y ¿usted es un maestro en este arte ise-sama?-pregunto Grayfia a su **Rey**

-si soy un maestro en este arte-dijo para el asombro de los que no sabían- y estoy instruyendo a Belzard y Elsha que son de nivel 6-esto sorprendió a todos por saber de esto

-¿en qué nivel estas tu ise-kun?-pregunto Momo a ise ya que todos tenían la misma pregunta

-yo soy un maestro de sellos de nivel 22 Momo-chan-dijo ise para el asombro de todos por tal revelación ya que todos pensaron que era nivel 10

-¿cómo es que eres de nivel 22 si tú nos dijiste que solo habían 10 y 15 para sus creadores ise-kun?-pregunto Sona ya que le costaba creerlo

-eso se debe a que yo cree los siguientes 7 niveles por mi conocimiento e inteligencia para este arte-dijo ise para ver las caras de asombro de todos por tal proeza

-bien cuál es la siguiente pregunta Yubelluna-dijo ise a la peli-purpura

-eh? O si porque nos escogió a nosotras no lo entendemos- decía Yubelluna

-eso se debe a que vi en ustedes un gran potencial que está dormido en ustedes pero con el entrenamiento adecuado lo despertaran-dijo ise sorprendiendo a las elegidas por ise

-¿está seguro de eso ise-sama?-pregunto Shueran

-claro que estoy seguro porque a simple vista me puedo dar cuenta que pueden volverse muy fuerte y no solo ustedes sino Ravel, Grayfia, Sona y su nobleza con el Grupo Gremory también, pero ellos tiene que aceptarse como son, para avanzar de lo contrario se estancaran-dijo ise para el asombro de todos y más el grupo Gremory porque ya sabían a que se referían pero estaban asombrados de que ise lo supiera

Con todo lo dicho ise realizo el ritual para darles a las chicas nuevas su nuevas piezas que eran 5 [Peones] para las caballeros, torres, peón y para la Reyna del grupo fue un [Alfil] ya que las piezas de ise eran muy superior a las piezas mutadas ganaron un incremento de poder exuberante y ganaron a las de dragón con su respectivo color de cabello

-con su permiso nosotros nos retiramos-dijo ise para que los de su equipo se acercaran a su lado

-espere joven ise-decía lord fénix-déjeme darle una casa más grande para que su grupo y mi hija estén más cómodos

-no es necesario lord fénix-dijo ise-porque en unos días aremos una remodelación a la casa-decía ise para que no insistiera

-entiendo joven ise y ¿cuánto tiempo será para que Ravel valla con las demás a instalarse a su nuevo hogar?-dijo/pregunto Lord fénix

-en 3 días máximo-respondió-nos vemos mañana en la academia, hasta luego Sona, Tsubaki, Momo y a los demás-se despidió ise para desaparecer en un destello blanco

Después de que ise y su grupo se retiraron los demás no tardaron en irse pero cada uno con pensamientos diferentes respecto al peli-blanco y una castaña que estaba muy pensativa que respeto a lo que presencio el día de hoy

 **Inframundo/Castillo Gremory/Sala de Estar Horas después**

Nos encontramos en la sala del castillo Gremory después del enfrentamiento de Hyuodou Issei vs Raiser Fénix dando como vencedor al peli-blanco, pero todos los presentes estaban en silencio por lo acontecido

Todo el grupo de Rías Gremory estaba muy arrepentido por lo que hicieron a su ex compañero de equipo

-Rías hija me puedes decir porque le hicistes aquel joven llamado ise-dijo venelana a Rías

-lo hice porque él me lo prometió, me prometió que ganaría pero al final no lo consiguió y tuve que casarme con Raiser y el solo uso mi cuerpo como quería-decía una Rías llorando al recordar todo lo que paso después de perder por 2 ocasión ise

-pero no tenías que torturarlo y menos dejarlo albarde de la muerte al quitarle las piezas de Peón de su cuerpo-dijo seria a su hija

-el deber de un Rey es cuidar a sus piezas y ellos te cuidaran no importa si se arriesgan su vida para hacerlo por tan solo ver bien a su Rey-dijo para que Rías recordara todo lo que ha vivido con Akeno, Koneko, Yuto y Asia acepción de ise, sorprendiéndose que todos dieron todo por protegerla y ganar el [Ragtime Game] contra Raiser y el que más se esforzó fue ise al punto que puso su vida en peligro con tan solo ganar y que fuera libre, esto hiso que Rías llorara por ver su error al hacer lo que hiso a ise que no tuvo la culpa solo quería protegerla

-veo que vistes tu error hija y espero que aquel joven los perdone algún día-dijo para abrazar a Rías y consolarla

 **Timeskip 2 semanas después**

En el transcurso de estas 2 semanas fue relajante para su grupo de ise, con la llegada de Ravel y las de más, su inscripción a la academia para ver el mundo humano, también la de Grayfia que se llevó de maravilla con Hitomi, Elsha, Sophia y con las recién llegadas, tenía buena relación con Belzard y Asura, pero Grayfia y Yubelluna fueron puestas como maestras de literatura e Historia por petición de ise, ellas aceptaron la propuesta de su **Rey** con las demás se quedaban en casa o salían a conocer la ciudad, en cuanto a ise su **Henge** se iba deshaciendo poco a poco dejando ver parte de su nuevo yo cada día y llego a una conclusión que se **Henge** no soportaba su poder y dejaba ver como es ahora

Sus padres aceptaron a todas por igual llegándolas a querer como sus propias hijas, pero cuando dijo que serían unas excelentes esposas para ise estas sin acepción se sonrojaron por lo que escucharon decir de la madre de su **Rey**

También recordó cuando fueron presentadas las tres una como alumna y las otras como maestras y la reacción de sus compañeros al enterarse que vivían con el eso fue lo más gracioso ver sus caras y corazones rotos y las risas de las chicas al velos

Pero cuando le pido a Red que si le podía hacer la casa un poco más grande jamás imagino que la casa fuera un mansión (N/T: es la misma del anime y novelas) cuando le pregunto qué les paso con los vecinos y este solo respondió que cumplió sus sueños que para él solo era un juego de niños no por nada es el dios de los sueños, el este tiempo ise les revelo a sus padres lo que era, estos al principio estaban incrédulos al escucharlo y sorprendidos de como ocurrió pero su amor como padres fue más grande que a ellos no les importaba lo que fuera ya que el siempre seria su hijo e ise que para él ellos siempre serían sus padres, también conocieron a Asura esto si los conmociono al verlo pero él les dijo que adoptó a ise como a su hijo después de un tiempo que lo trato y vio que era muy parecido a él y los padres de ise le agradecieron por cuidarlo y ver que no callo en el camino de la venganza por la traición que sufrió

Pero lo que avergonzó a todas las mujeres del grupo fue las palabras de sus padres al escuchar, que cuando les darían nietos para consentirlos dejando a todas más rojas a más no poder al imaginarse a ellas con un hijo de ise y otro que esperaban en camino pero tenían que esperar para que se conocieran más y esperar a un futuro no muy lejano su pequeña fantasía

Después de recordó la confesión de Elsha, Hitomi y Sophia y que ise asestara sus sentimientos porque ise tenía los mismos sentimientos por ellas y recordó cómo fue su confesión

 **Flash back**

Ise se encontraba de camino a su cuarto por petición de las chicas que lo llamaron porque era muy importante

Ise se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto, estaba nervioso por lo que le dirán las chicas y con determinación entro a su cuarto par en contarse a las tres que lo estaban esperando sentadas en su cama con un pequeño sonrojo en sus caras

-bien chicas para que me citaron-dijo ise

-bueno lo que nosotras tres tenemos que decirte algo muy importante ise-kun-dijo Elsha con un sonrojo al tope

 **-lo… lo q… que no…so… tras tres es que lle… gamos a un a… cuerdo** y… **-** decía Sophia con mucha vergüenza y con un sonrojo igual o más que Elsha

 **-[y he… mos deci… dido com… partirte entre no… sotras y pasar nuestra vida contigo y te… ner hi… jos con… tigo]-** dijo Hitomi con mucha vergüenza y echando humo por las orejas

Cuando ise escucho lo que las chicas dijeron este estaba muy sorprendido por lo que escucho y de tanta emoción se desmallo con una cara boba pero de felicidad en su rostro y balbuceando cosas como "Hermosas chicas" "Familia" "Hijos" esto sonrojo a las tres por escucharlo

Después de que se despertara ise se encontraba en su cama pensando que solo fue un sueño, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue unos pesos extras en su cuerpo y unas cabelleras roja, rubia y negra y como arte de magia las tres despertaron al sentir que ise se movía

-hola chicas durmieron como durmieron-dijo ise con una sonrisa para que estas se sonrojaran

-dormimos bien, pero ise nosotras estamos esperando tu respuesta-dijo Elsha y para que las otras dos esperaban ansiosas su respuesta

-entonces no fue un sueño-dijo ise un poco sonrojado-chicas sus sentimientos yo les correspondo y ustedes aceptan a esta pobre dragón como su futura pareja-dijo ise para que las tres lo abrazaran y besaran como muestra de amor en eso ise le viene a la mente la imagen de Raynare a la cabeza

-chicas quiero hablar con ustedes con al respeto de lo ocurrido con Raynare mi primera novia-dijo ise para llamar la atención de las tres-estaba pensando mucho con respecto a ella y todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en ella de como seme confeso y luego matarme era como si fuera otra persona cuando la conocí acaso sus sentimientos fueron una fachada-dijo ise de manera triste por recordar el pasado las chicas entendieron a lo que quería se refería y Sophia decidió hablar respecto a lo ocurrido

-ise lo que estoy a punto de decirte a cerca de lo sucedido con ella y es que…

 **Tiempo actual Bosque de los familiares noche**

Ise y su grupo estaban en un bosque que a simple vista era parecido sacado de las películas de terror pero en fin estaban en el inframundo, pero en estos momentos estaban buscando un familiar para todos, pero se veía a una Hitomi muy intranquila eso trajo barias preguntas pero la más era ¿de qué tenía miedo?

-¿Hitomi porque estas tan intranquila?-pregunto Elsha

-es que en este bosque se encuentra Tiamat pero no sé porque me odia-decía Hitomi

-bueno eso podemos arreglar para después si es que se presenta no te preocupes Hitomi-chan yo te protegeré-dijo ise a la dragona que se calmó al escuchar sus palabras-y a ustedes también chicas-dijo para regalarles una sonrisa que sonrojo a todas

-bien chicos busquen a su familiar que más quieran-dijo ise a todos

-ise-sama no sotras queremos buscar nuestro familiar-dijeron Grayfia/Ravel y las demás a su **[Rey]**

-en tiendo porque al hacer parte de mi equipo se rompió el contrato que tenían con sus familiares o ¿me equivoco?-dijo/pregunto ise a las dos

-sí, es por eso que iremos a buscarlos-decían para ir en busca de sus familiares

-tengan cuidado chicas-dijo ise para recibir un asentamiento de las dos

-bien y como busco un familiar-decía ise al aire

-para que los familiares te busquen solo eleva tu poder y ellos vendrán a buscar-dijo Hitomi a ise

-gracias por el consejo Hitomi-chan-dijo para darle un beso que ella correspondió con gusto pero en eso vio que las demás tenían celos y ise les dio uno también para que se sintieran mejor cosa que las alegro mucho

-bien ustedes vallan a buscar a sus familiares yo me quedare a esperar a que aparezca uno para-dijo para que los demás se dispersaran todos por el bosque

-es hora de empezar-dijo ise para que elevara su aura un poco y esperar para que aparezcan, pero esto pudo sentirlo todo el inframundo por tal poder que se sintió para luego desvanecerse

 **Lugares desconocidos**

En una cueva lejana se podría ver unos ojos azules rasgados observaba la entrada para ver al horizonte en busca del poder que se elevó hace unos momentos e ir en busca de aquel poder

En otro lugar más exactos en un volcán activo una extraña ave sintió un gran poder al san doce, que le intereso e ir en busca del portador de dicho poder

En un bosque frondoso que en medio se encontraba un lago se podría ver una pequeña figura nadando al momento de se detuvo al sentir una aura de poder elevarse pero la pequeña criatura pudo sentir en el poder las emociones del portador y sentir que era pura y sin malas intenciones con esto salió en busca del portador

Ise espero a todos los de su grupo a que volvieran con sus familiares uno espero mucho ya que todos regresaron alado de su familiar solo falta ise

Los familiares delas chicas fueron algo peculiares

El de Ravel era un ave de color amarillo con fuego en partes de su cuerpo con el nombre **Moltres**

El de Grayfia era un ave de color azul con una gran cola, que despendía un aura congelante con el nombre de **Articuno**

El de Hitomi era una gran salamandra de fuego con el nombre de **Groudon**

El de Elsha era una agila de dos colores blanco y rojo de nombre **Ho-oh**

El de Sophia era una combinación de caballo con un molusco de color azul y las partes molusco blancas de nombre **Dialga**

El de Belzard era león con una gran melena de color blanco y la parte delantera de unos grandes colmillos de nombre **Entei**

Ise jamás pensó que su grupo en contraria familiares tan descabellados con los que veía en frente suyo que lo dejaba incrédulo

(N/T: los familiares son pokemones pero estos en mi historia no son legendarios solo son familiares de gran poder y muy raros)

-bueno chicos ustedes vallan a casa yo me quedare hasta en contar… no pudo terminar por que unas pisadas muy fuertes se acercaban a su posición esto provoco que Hitomi se escondiera detrás de ise llamando su atención

-es Tiamat ya está aquí-dijo Hitomi asustada

- **DRAIG** -se escuchó un grito femenino a lo lejos que se estaba acercando y desde los árboles se pudo ver un Dragón azul de gran tamaño que parecía estar furioso buscando algo o alguien

 **-[h… ho…hola Tiamat ha pasado tiempo]-** dijo Hitomi asustada de verla

-hola así que tú eres Tiamat la dragona de karma del caos y la única hembra entre los reyes dragones aparte de ser la más fuerte entre los 5-dijo ise para llamar su atención

 **-quien eres tú y ¿porque ustedes desprenden el mismo olor que el maldito de draig?-** dijo/pregunto la dragona

-disculpe pero a qué se debe tal odio asía draig si se puede saber-dijo ise para que le prestara atención

 **-mi odio se debe a-** así conto toda su historia desde que conoció a draig y ella se enamoró de él pero fue rechazada así fue su odio por él y este fue incrementando cundo la volvía a rechazar, pero ella no sabía que draig era hembra

-bueno eso tiene sentido-dijo ise llamando la atención de todos-pero yo aria lo mismo-esto enfureció a la dragona- porque si me acosara un dragón del mismo género-dijo para el asombro de la dragona

 **-qué quieres decir Humano-** dijo Tiamat a ise

 **-que draig es mujer-** dijo ise a Tiamat

 **-¿eso no puede ser posible que sea hembra?-** pregunto Tiamat

-si no me crees porque no le preguntas tu-dijo ise para ver a Hitomi que estaba detrás de el

 **-[hola Tiamat]-** decía Hitomi que estaba escondida de tras de ise

 **-¿quién eres tú?-** pregunto Tiamat

 **-[mi nombre es Hitomi tú me conocías con el nombre de draig]-** dijo para el asombro de la dragona

 **-esto no puede ser cierto-** dijo con un increíble asombro en su voz **-entonces todo el odio que tenía a draig fue por nada, solo es un mal entendido por mi parte-** dijo Tiamat

-bueno si esto ya fue arreglado chicos ya se pueden ir a casa en un rato los alcanzo-dijo ise

 **-y ¿tú quién eres Humano?-** pregunto Tiamat a ise

-que descortesía la mía, mi nombre es Hyuodou issei y soy un dragón-dijo con una pequeña reverencia a la dragona, esto la sorprendió porque al analizarlo pudo verificar que era un dragón y que este estaba suprimiendo su poder

 **-lo siento pero ustedes no se pondrán ir porque quiero más respuestas** -dijo Tiamat al mirar a ise a Hitomi

-bueno siendo así porque no la invito a mi hogar para que podamos hablar que le parece-dijo ise para el asombro de esta-pero como voy a justificar la llegada de un dragón a la ciudad-lo decía en forma en forma pensadora

En eso la dragona fue cubierta de un aura color azul, que se fue encogiendo de tamaño y que diera forma humana, una mujer de 20 años alta con el pelo corto de color blanco-violeta, con la piel bronceada, con una figura de reloj de arena con unos pechos grandes de copa D, cintura estrecha con caderas anchas que llevaba un atuendo algo revelador que dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos y caderas, esto embobo a ise y atrajo las miradas molestas y celosas de las chicas del grupo

-hermosa-fue lo único que dijo ise que provoco un fuerte sonrojo por parte de Tiamat y los celos de las chicas

-g… gra… gracias-dijo Tiamat aun con su sonrojo

-bien ustedes acompañen a Tiamat a casa, luego los alcanzo-decía ise al sentir unas presencias acercándose a su posición

 **-está bien te esperaremos en casa no llegues tarde ise-** decía Sophia para llevar a todos en un círculo mágico

Ise espero en recostado en un árbol, en eso saco un violín para empezar a tocar ise embullo poder en las cuerdas y en el arco para que sonara en todo el bosque, para que la melodía la escucharan todos los familiares que se iban acercándose para escuchar la melodía que era relajante para todos, muchos familiares que veían a ise que estaba tocando para ellos

 **Parte trasera del bosque**

Pero lo que ise no pudo sentir es que Sona y su sequito junto al grupo Gremory que también buscaba aquel poder que se sintió en todo el inframundo y estaban buscando, el sequito sitri estaba ahí para conseguir a un familiar para Saji y Roruko, cuando escucharon la conversación con la dragona y esto atrajo los celos de la mayoría de las mujeres cuando vieron a Tiamat en su forma humana y más cuan ise le dijo hermosa y este la invitara a su casa para conversar para que después vieran a ise sacar un violín de un espacio dimensional y empezara a tocar esto sorprendió a todos por lo bien que tocaba, todos serraron los ojos para escuchar la melodía

Pero de repente ise dejo de tocar y al abrir los ojos se toparon con una escena que lo dejo impresionados a más no poder por que en frente de ise estaban 2 de 10 familiares legendarios más poderosos que existían el mundo sobrenatural y un familiar que jamás habían visto los demonios, estos eran suzaku, Byakko y Mew eso era lo que escuchaba del pequeño familiar rosado-pálido decía

 **Con ise**

Ise veía a los familiares que estaban en frente suyo pero lo que le llamo la atención era que los familiares eran un tigre un fénix y un lindo gatito que estaba volando alrededor suyo, en eso ise baja su violín y decide hablar

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hyuodou Issei y el suyo-decía ise a los familiares pero estos estaban viendo el violín que tenía es su mano izquierda entonces ise capto el mensaje que es lo querían

 **(Reproduzcan canción "Elements-Lindsey Stirling")**

Ise volvió a tocar el violín pero esta vez era distinta la canción tenía una singular melodía que en ella representaba las estaciones del año, con inicio y fin de cada temporada ise con cada melodía representaba emociones y sentimientos que los familiares podían sentir y entre ellos podían sentir la paz, tranquilidad, amor por la vida y la libertad que expresaba con su canción para el deleite de aquellos que podían sentirlo en su canción, los familiares estaban relajados y tranquilos por lo que oían que este joven le estaba regalando una canción digna de una alma libre

 **Con los grupos Gremory y Sitri**

Los dos grupos de demonios que estaban viendo a ise tocar para los familiares y que estos se acercaran a ise por voluntad propia ya que sentían que esta persona no les aria daño, pero lo que más les extrañaba era que desde cuando Hyuodou Issei sabia tocar un instrumento

Pero ver a tales familiares frente de él para ver si ere digno de ser su amo y ellos sabían si querías tener a un familiar poderoso tenías que mostrar tu valía en un pequeño combate o demostrar tu poder para ver lo fuerte que eres

Pero todos los presentes tenían pensamientos diferentes respecto al peli-blanco además que las mujeres estaban con un sonrojo en sus caras y una mirada con la cual desvestían y devoraban al adonis en frente de ellas con pensamientos nada santos

 **Con ise**

Cuando ise término de tocar pudo sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle y tenía el presentimiento que si se quedaba más tiempo seria violado de tantas maneras

-y díganme quieren ser mi familiares-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa

Los 2 familiares enfrente de ise iban a contestarle pero de un rápido movimiento el lindo gatito rosado voló directo al rostro de ise frotando su pequeña cara el su mejilla sorprendiéndolo por tal reacción del pequeño familiar y de los presentes

-dime pequeño…-dijo ise pero no termino porque el gatito le daba pataditas en su rostro en signo de que se enojó por ser llamado gato-perdón ¿pequeña?-pregunto ise para que la gatita afirmara con una lambiada en su mejilla en afirmación-entiendo dime pequeña ¿quieres ser mi familiar y parte de mi familia?-dijo/pregunto ise para recibir un lindo maullido

-y díganme ustedes ¿quieren ser mis familiares?-volvió a preguntar ise a los dos

-te aceptaremos si nos muestras que eres digno de nosotros-dijo el tigre blanco

-y que ¿tengo que hacer para que me acepten?-pregunto ise

-eso es fácil tienes que demostrar tu poder para que te aceptemos-decía el Fénix

-en tiendo les dejare ver mi poder base al 100% pero antes pondré una barrera para no llamar la atención-dijo ise poner una barrera y alzando su poder al máximo sor prendiendo a los familiares y a los presentes dejándolos perplejos por lo que sentían-ahora les mostrare el 10% de mi verdadero poder-al decir eso en el cuerpo de ise aparecieron barios sellos en su cuerpo y estos se rompieron dejando sentir su poder-ise dejo de aumentar su poder para que le dieran una respuesta los dos familiares

-con esto es más que suficiente verdad-decía ise con una sonrisa para ver a los familiares

-sí, Con esto es más que suficiente yo Byakko tigre de las tormentas y los Rayos acepto seguirte-dijo Byakko inclinando su cabeza en forma de respeto

-yo suzaku el ave inmortal y señor del fuego te acepto como mi amo-dijo suzaku del mismo modo que Byakko

-y cómo te llamas pequeña-dijo ise para que la gatita ladeo la cabeza en forma de no entender y la único que decía era Mew-ya que no tienes nombre te pondré uno Mmm… ya sé cómo te llamare que te parece Mew que dices-dijo ise para que la gatita se alegrara mucho y se aferrara a su cabeza

Ise realizo el ritual para volverlos sus familiares cuando acabo suzaku y Byakko se retiraron con espera a que sean llamados, con Mew la gatita no se despegaba de ise ya que estaba acostada en su cabeza, también hiso el ritual con Mew para que se aferrara más, provocando los celos de la Loli peli-blanca

-bien es hora de regresar no lo crees pequeña-decía ise para acariciar su cabeza y confirmara con un maullido y se quedara dormida, en eso ise desaparece en un destello blanco yendo a casa

A los pocos minutos los 2 grupos salieron para ver si lo que vieron fue un sueño que Hyuodou Issei haya conseguido 2 familiares legendarios y un lindo gatito, pero sus pensamientos fueron cesaron por una voz que reconocieron ambos grupos pero no 2 por ser nuevos

-vaya quien pensaría que aquel joven pudiera con seguir a 2 familiares legendarios y a un familiar milenario-dijo zatouji el maestro de los familiares sorprendiéndolos

-¿qué quiere decir con milenario?-pregunto Sona a zatouji

-a lo que me refiero es al lindo gatito rosado-pálido que vieron es un familiar muy antiguo que solo se puede conseguir con unos requerimientos especiales para que se acerque a ti como lo hiso con aquel joven de hace un rato-dijo zatouji

-¿de qué requerimientos estamos hablando? Y como es que ise pudo cubrirlos-dijo/pregunto Rías

-espera dijiste ise no te refieras aquel ¿chico pervertido que está en tu grupo? Guau pero que cambio tuvo -pregunto zatouji

-es una larga historia-dijo Rías para no entrar en detalles pero Momo tenía una mirada fría a Rías que no pasó desapercibida por todos

-entiendo, los requisitos para que aquel familiar son tener una voluntad inquebrantable, sentimientos sinceros y honestos y que tenga un corazón puro-dijo zatouji para quedar incrédulos por los requisitos

-pero como es que ise-kun cumple con lo último-dijeron Sona/Tsubaki/Momo sorprendiendo al grupo Gremory y los celos no se hicieron esperar por como llamaron al peli-blanco

-si cómo es posible que cumpliera el último requisito-dijo Rías

-la prueba está en aquel gatito que no se separaba del joven dando a entender que es cierto y si su corazón es tan puro que atrajo su interés por sentirlo, pero no me explico cómo es que perdió su perversión-dijo zatouji pensativo asiendo enojar a la peli-blanca del grupo Sitri

-bueno nosotros tenemos que continuar buscando un familiar para Roruko y saji si nos disculpan nos restiramos-dijo Sona para que ella y su grupo hicieran una reverencia para alejarse porque pudo darse cuenta que Momo veía a Rías de forma fría si las miradas mataran Rías Gremory ya fuera más que cenizas

La noche transcurrió normal para el grupo Sitri en contrando los familiares para los nuevos integrantes del grupo y los Gremory que se retiraron después de lo dicho por el maestro de los familiares

 **Mundo humano/ Mansión Hyuodou**

Ise apareció en su casa para avisar que tuvo éxito en conseguir un familiar para su suerte todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a ise y ver que Tiamat desmallada

-y ¿cómo te fue ise?-pregunto Belzard

-fue un éxito Belzard-dijo ise-¿pero que le paso a Tiamat?-pregunto a Belzard

-solo se desmallo cuando pregunto que eras tú y cuando selo dijimos estaba en shock y para rematar Sophia se lo confirmo revelando su verdadera identidad para confirmar la historia-dijo Belzard

-creo que voy a tener que responder a sus preguntas cuando despierte-dijo para negar con la cabeza que tenía a Mew a costada

-ise ¿qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?-pregunto Elsha porque vio algo de color rosa en la cabeza que se estaba aferrándose a su cabeza y este estaba dormido

-ah esto es mi familiar chicos-decía ise para bajar a Mew de su cabeza y mostrándoles al lindo gatito-su nombre es Mew chicos, Mew ellos son parte de mi equipo y familia salúdalos-dijo ise para que Mew despertara y se tallara los ojos y maullara de la forma más linda posible para las mujeres, esto hiso que las mujeres soltaran un

-KKKKAAAAWWWWIIII-saltaron para abrazarla, menos Sophia que estaba muy sorprendida que su ise tuviera a ese familiar ya que por lo que sabía era imposible que se acercara a un ser sobrenatural por su naturaleza, pero jamás imagino que ise fuera escogido por ella

Después que todas las mujeres terminaran de abrazar, Mew esta estaba acostada en la cabeza de ise disfrutando de las carisias que le daba ise

-bien chicas es hora de dormir porque mañana tenemos escuela y por cierto ¿dónde están mis padres?-dijo/pregunto ise a las chicas y estas respondieron que ya hace un rato se fueron a dormir

Ise en su cuarto solo 3 chicas dormían con ise porque ellas decidieron dormir con él, igual que en el tiempo que pasaron con él, en su entrenamiento en aquella dimensión especian que hicieron para ise y ahora le pertenece a ise, sin contar que Mew estaba acostada en su pecho porque le gustaba el calor que ise desprendía de su cuerpo y le gustaba sentirlo

 **Timeskip al día siguiente**

Y como dijo ise en la mañana Tiamat le es tuvo asiendo barias preguntas respeto a su condición de dios dragón y para rematar ella se propuso como una de sus parejas dejando a ise incrédulo por lo que escucho y desatando los celos de las chicas

Ise y compañía estaban caminando a la academia pero en la entrada se podían ver 2 figuras encapuchadas de blanco que estaban paradas en la puerta de la entrada esperando algo o alguien ise sabía que pertenecían a la iglesia

Entonces ise procedió acercarse para hablar con las encapuchadas y preguntarles que es lo que buscaban

-disculpen ¿buscan alguien?-pregunto ise a las encapuchadas

-si estamos buscando a los dueños de este territorio-dijo uno de los encapuchados y se dio cuenta que era una mujer por su voz

En eso Sona y su **[Reina]** Tsubaki que vieron a ise que estaba conversando con uno de la iglesia, cuando escucharon que estaban escucharon que buscaban a los dueños del territorio

-disculpen siervos de dios que es lo que buscan en este territorio-dijo Sona que apareció alado de ise con Tsubaki

-estamos buscando a la hermana de **[Maou]** Lucifer Rías Gremory encargada de esta ciudad-dijo la otra encapuchada

-ella no se encuentra por ahora, pero pueden venir en la hora de la salida nos reuniremos en el salón del consejo estudiantil-dijo Sona a las encapuchadas

En tendemos nos veremos mañana nosotras nos retiramos-dijo para que se retiraran

-ise-kun mañana ¿podrías venir al consejo estudiantil para tratar a las exorcistas?-pregunto Sona a ise que estaba viendo por donde se fueron las encapuchadas

-y dime desde cuando me llamas ise-kun Sona-dijo ise para que Sona se sonrojara por no darse cuenta de cómo lo llamo

-bue… bueno tú me llamas por mi nombre y es lo más justo que yo te llame por tú nombre-dijo con vergüenza

-ésta bien Sona, te veo en la salida nos vemos-dijo para entrar a la academia

 **Timeskip/ salón del consejo estudiantil/después de clases**

Nos encontramos en el consejo para tratar a las en viadas de la iglesia, en el salón estaba el grupo Sitri, el Gremory y ise con su equipo solos que lo acompañaban a la academia los tres estaban sentados en espera de las enviadas por la iglesia, pero los dos grupos de demonios estaban mirando a las mujeres del grupo de ise que estaban abrazando a ise de sus brazos estaban Sophia y Elsha y en sus piernas estaba Hitomi y las tres estaban pegando sus pechos a ise y este no mostrara una cara pervertida era lo más asombrosa para el Grupo Gremory, después de un rato las enviadas de la iglesia llegaron

-bien que es lo que buscan en nuestro territorio siervos de dios-dijo Rías a las encapuchadas en eso ellas se destaparon la capuchas de la cabeza mostrando su rostro

\- mi nombre es Xenovia-dijo una peli-azul de pelo corto con un mechón verde su mirada era fría que era dirigida a los demonios- y mi compañera se llama Irina –dijo para ver a una peli-castaña peinado en dos coletas y esta demostraba ser muy alegre, pero ise le viene a la mente ese nombre pero no sabe de dónde pero ise vio a Momo y esta solo a firmo por reconocer a Irina

Pero cierto caballero Gremory estaba viendo a las enviadas de la iglesia con mucho odio que se podía ver en su mirada

-nosotras se nos en comendo una misión y es encontrar los fragmentos de la espada sagrada excalibur que fueron robados por los ángeles caídos y uno de sus líderes llamado Kokabiel tenemos entendido que se encuentran en esta ciudad-dijo Xenovia y provocando el asombro de los demonios, menos el grupo de ise que no les tomaron en cuento porque ellos sabían que ise tenía armas mucho más poderosas que la excalibur-por eso les pedimos que no interfieran en nuestra misión-dijo seriamente

-haber si entendí ustedes creen que van a detener a un caído uno categoría Cadre solas-dijo ise

-tenemos una misión que cumplir, aparte tenemos esto con nosotras-dijo Xenovia para mostrar una gran espada en vuelta con vendas-mi espada se llama Destrucción

-la mía se llama Minic-dijo Irina mostrando un listón amarado en su brazo izquierdo para que este se transformara en una catana

Al decir esto el odio del **[Caballero]** rubio aumento mucho más con tan solo verlas, cuando las dos se iban retirando ise las detuvo

-oigan no quieren mi ayuda en su misión-dijo ise para el asombro de los demonios pero no de su grupo porque ise tiene cuentas pendientes con aquel caído y consiguiera los fragmentos de Niume para forjarla nueva mente

-no, gracias no queremos ayuda de los demonios-dijo Xenovia Fríamente

-les propongo un duelo si ustedes ganan las dejo en paz y si yo les gano les ayudare con su trabajo que dicen aceptan-dijo ise para que las dos se vieran y asentían una a la otra

-de acuerdo aceptamos-dijeron las dos

-ise te prohíbo que les ayudes-dijo Rías autoritariamente a ise

-y tu quien eres para darme ordenes Gremory-dijo ise con fastidio para continuar con su camino para su enfrentamiento, sin prestarle mucha atención a la peli-roja

Pero cuando las dos pasaban a lado de la monja rubia del grupo Gremory Xenovia la reconoció por ser expulsada de la iglesia y categorizada por bruja por curar a un demonio

-oye tú acaso no eres ¿Asia argento?-pregunto Xenovia a la rubia

-eh yo… yo… si-dijo la rubia

-ahhh ya te recuerdo tú eres la doncella santa que fue expulsada de la iglesia, por ser una bruja no es así-dijo Irina seriamente esto provoco que la rubia bajara la cabeza en vergüenza

-déjame preguntarte una cosa tu todavía crees en nuestro señor-dijo seriamente a la rubia que asintiera confirmando que todavía cree en dios

-Xenovia como puedes preguntarle algo así no ves que ella es una dominio ella ya no cree en nuestro dios-dijo Irina a su compañera

-no, Irina puedo sentir su fe en ella-dijo mirándola

-yo jamás podré olvidar lo que aprendí en la iglesia-dijo Asia

-entonces déjame matarte para que nuestro dios te absuelva de tus pecados y te reciba en su gloria-dijo para agarrar su espada y matar a la monja, pero Rías se metió para que su cierva no fuera asesinada

-no te permito que las times a unos de mis ciervos-dijo Rías con enojo provocando el enojo de los presentes por saber la historia con ise

-esperen-dijo el rubio que en todo el tiempo estuvo callado-yo quero enfrentarme también con ustedes mi mente es destruir esas espadas-dijo con odio en su voz

-y se puede saber quién eres tú para decir talas palabras-dijo seriamente Xenovia al rubio pero lo que recibió como respuesta fue unas espadas que salieron del piso

-yo soy su Sempai-dijo para agarrar una espada

-entonces con gusto me enfrentara contigo Sempai-lo dijo con burla en su voz

 **Detrás del club de lo oculto**

El pequeño encuentro amistoso entre las enviadas de la iglesia vs ise y Kiba estaba a punto de empezar su enfrentamiento, pero para no llamar la atención colocaron una barrera para no llamar la atención, ya que estaban los tres grupos reunidos

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Irina al pele-blanco

-mi nombre es Hyuodou Issei-dijo ise asombrando a Irina por escuchar ese nombre

-estas mintiendo que tú no eres ise-kun él es castaño-dijo para el asombro de ise que en eso momento tenía un dolor de cabeza que le vino una imagen de una niña de pelo castaño junto a otras, pero ise trataba de recordar pero no podía

-tu como sabes que tenía el pelo castaño y no blanco para tu información yo soy Hyuodou Issei-dijo ise a Irina-pero yo ¿te conozco?-pregunto a Irina que estaba sorprendida por no recordarla pero en eso recuerda que ise perdió la memoria en aquel accidente esto la entristeció

-¿acaso todavía no la recuerdas ise-kun?-dijo Momo que estaba mirando la conversación

-a que te refieres con que todavía no la recuerdo Momo-chan-dijo ise sorprendiendo a Irina al saber su nombre y esta la miro para recibir un saludo de mano

-no recuerdas a una niña que solía jugar con nosotros y las otras verdad-dijo Momo

En eso ise le vino una serie de imágenes de unas niñas y el jugando cada uno tenía un color diferente de pelo, en total eran 6 niñas que lo llamaban para jugar, al terminar las imágenes ise solo tuvo una gran sonrisa que provoco los sonrojos de todas las mujeres presentes excepto Xenovia que estaba combatiendo con Kiba

-ya pude recordar y recordarlas chicas-susurro ise pero todas lo escucharon-después me disculpare con todas ustedes si las llego a encontrar Mío, Yuki, Kurumi-dijo ise

\- bien preparada para perder Irina-dijo ise-aunque se amos amigos de la infancia no perderé una pelea-esto solo provoco que la castaña se le escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad por ser recordada

Irina para que esta se quitarse su manto que traía puesto dejando ver que traía un traje de cuero negro que asia resaltar su bien formada figura

-eso ya la veremos ise-kun-contesto Irina-¿acaso no vas a pelear con una espada?-pregunto a ise

-no solo peleare con mis puños no tengo ganas de pelear con mi espada, solo la aguardo solo para un sucio cuervo-dijo ise con ira retenida cosa que llamo la atención de los demonios por ver como sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por unos segundos

En eso la castaña salta asia ise porque bajo su guardia por unos momentos, pero no fue así ise detuvo el corte con su mano izquierda asombrando a Irina y este solo aventó con la fuerza separándola unos metros

-¿cómo lo hicistes?-pregunto Irina a ise

-¿hacer que?-pregunto ise

-como detuviste mi espada con tu mano, ¿un demonio con tan solo tocarla recibe un considerable dolor, por tocar poder sagrado?-dijo/pregunto Irina

-con que te refieres a eso yo pude tocarla porque soy un dragón-respondió asombrando a Irina

-como un dragón no eras un demonio-dijo sorprendida por lo que escucho

-no, antes era un demonio pero deje de serlo y ahora sor un dragón 100%-dijo ise haciendo sonreír a las mujeres de su grupo y a Belzard, como hacer entristecer a las Gremory por lo que escucharon decir a ise y sentirse mal por lo que le hicieron

-bien hay que continuar con la pelea-dijo ise para sacar de su asombro

Entonces Irina continua con su ataque pero ise solo esquivaba, desviaba o detenía con sus manos todos los ataques que le enviaba, pero tenía que admitir que tenía una muy buena técnica de espada y velocidad

En un descuido de Irina ise le propino un golpe en el estómago que hiso que soltara su espada por la fuerza que la envió a estrellarse a un árbol, en eso ise parece a un lado de Irina para darle un segundo golpe pero una espada de gran tamaño detiene su golpe ise mira a un lado para ver que se encontraba Xenovia obstruyendo su paso, ise solo se alejó unos metros

-¿estás bien Irina?-pregunto Xenovia a su compañera

-si estoy bien pero es muy fuerte un solo golpe y casi caigo desmallada-dijo Irina que estaba viendo a ise

-es muy bueno no pude darle un solo ataque y creo que solo estaba jugando con migo Xenovia-dijo para el asombro de la peli-azul

-entonces hay que atacar las dos juntas no te parece-dijo Xenovia para recibir un asentamiento de la castaña

-pero que ¿paso con tu pelea Xenovia?-pregunto Irina para ver don de señalaba y ver a su contrincante en el suelo

(N/T: no voy a poner la pelea de Kiba VS Xenovia porque es igual que en el canos Original)

Con eso las dos se abalanzaron con velocidad divina contra ise para aparecer a los costados y mandarle un corte cada quien pero no se esperaron que ise los detuviera al mismo tiempo con las manos, pero la presión de la espada de Xenovia provoco que se formara el pequeño cráter en los pies de ise, en eso ise suelta las espadas y les propina un golpe a las dos solo Irina ya no pudo soportar y callo desmayada, solo Xenovia apenas puede mantenerse de pie pero se veía que el golpe la dejo muy adolorida y ella vio que Irina esta inconsciente, pero veía que ise se acercaba a ella lenta mente

-es mejor que te rindas porque veo que ya no puedes continuar-dijo ise

-tienes razón ya no puedo continuar acepto mi derrota-dijo para el asombro de los demonios por ver a ise derrotar a las dos con tan solo unos cuantos golpes

-y bien vas a cumplir con lo acordado-dijo ise a Xenovia

-un trato es un trato pero por ahora tenemos que descansar-dijo mirando a Irina- serás de gran ayuda tener un aliado con tu poder

-no te preocupes por eso las sanare rápida mente-dijo ise para acercarse y darle un frasco con una sustancio que parecía jugo de manzana-toma tómatelo y te curaras, voy a dárselo a Irina también

Xenovia dudaba en tomárselo pero si era para poder curarse lo tomaría, al instante que se lo tomo sus heridas sanaron rápidamente y recuperar sus fuerzas como por arte de magia

-¿qué esto?-pregunto a ise que le estaba dando de beber a Irina aquella poción

-eso lo que te di fue un elixir que cura cualquier mal que tengas-dijo ise para la sorpresa de todos lo que no sabían que podían hacer tales cosas pero los reyes de los grupos junto a sus reinas, Xenovia y sus nuevas integrantes estaban en shock por lo que escucharon

-¿Q…q… quieres ise-kun que esto lo que les distes era un elixir?-pregunto Sona

-eh? Si por que la pregunta Sona-dijo ise

Eso quiere decir que al cansaste la máxima creación de la alquimia el elixir la segunda cosa después de la piedra filosofal-dijo incrédula Yubelluna al no saber lo que era capaz su rey

-jejeje-reía ise nervioso-si la cree en estas dos semanas que estuvimos descansando solo la cree para las chicas ya que su poder de regeneración en muy por debajo del mío y no quiero que les pase nada malo por eso mismo lo cree-dijo ise para que las mujeres del grupo de ise se sonrojaran por lo que escucharon ya que ise se preocupaba mucho por ellas

-tan bien estoy trabajando en crear un sello para protegernos de la máximo de predador que tenemos Sophia-decía serio para mirarla y esta asentía por lo que se refería, dejando con intriga a los demás

A los pochos minutos Irina se despertó en los brazos de ise para que esta se sonrojara fuerte mente al sentirse abrasada por el chico que le gusta desde niña

-ya despertastes Irina-dijo ise a su amiga para que se levantara con un sonrojo

-¿ise-kun en verdad me recuerdas?-pregunto Irina a ise que solo le sonrió para su sonrojo aumentara

-si Irina te recuerdo como a las atrás y te pido perdón por no recordarte, la primera que pude recordar fue a Momo-chan-dijo ise

-gracias por recordarme ise-kun-dijo para abrazarlo para que sus bien formados pechos se pegaran a él poniendo celosas a las demás

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos-dijo ise para que su grupo asentía- vienen Irina, Xenovia mis padres se pondrán muy contentos al volverte a ver Irina-dijo ise para que Irina asintiera y siguiera a ise junto a Xenovia sino darle gracias a Sona por la barrera y despidiéndose de todos para decirle a Momo que siempre seria bien recibida en su casa dejándola feliz

 **Timeskip/Mansión Hyuodou**

Cuando todos llegaron fueron recibidos por las demás chicas de su grupo y los padres de ise que estaban en la cocina cuando escucharon la llegada de él y de las demás fueron a recibirlos pero se llevaron una sorpresa al reconocer a una persona en especifica que conocen de ase años y esta era Irina que ya no pudieron verla des pues de que ella y su familia se mudaran a otra cuidad

-Oka-san, Oto-san les traje unas visitas-dijo ise a su padres-espero que todavía recuerden a Irina

-hola Irina me alegro de volverte a ver de nuevo-dijo el

-hola Irina-chan me da gusto volverte a ver de nuevo y deme quien es tu amiga-dijo la

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta-dijo la peli-azul a los padres de ise

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron los señores Hyuodou

-me alegro de volverlos ver de nuevo Señores Hyuodou-dijo Irina con gran felicidad al verlo una vez más

-Oka-san, Oto-san Irina y Xenovia sé que darán por esta noche espero que no les importe-dijo ise a sus padres que con gusto aceptaron, en eso ise se les acerca a sus padres para susúrrales

- _no les digan que saben de lo sobrenatural y de lo que soy un dios dragón si_ -susurro ise a sus padres que ellos entendieron

-ya que todos estamos reunidos vamos a cenar que les parece si les cocino algo a todos-dijo ise para que las chicas de su grupo asintieran porque es estas 2 semanas no se podían creer que ise cocinara comida muy deliciosa

Así paso la noche la noche en la mansión de noche entre siras y anécdotas del pasado de ise cuando era un niño, pero lo que más le alegraba a ise era que sus nuevas compañeras de grupo se divertían y se olvidaban por unos momentos que eran seres sobrenaturales y que se comportaban como seres humanos normales que disfrutaban el momento con sus seres queridos, esto era lo que ise quería para todos un mundo donde haiga paz, pero sabía que no sería sencillo que lo que de ciaba sería un camino largo y lleno de obstáculos y esos eran **Vlitra, Chakravartin** y los otros seres que podrían venir y el no sabría si podría detenerlos por eso entrañaría mucho más para vencer cualquier adversidad

 **Timeskip/a la mañana siguiente**

Ise estaba despertando junto a sus chicas que estaban acostadas con él desnudas, pero siempre que despertaba veía que tenían en sus rostros un sonrojo junto a una sonrisa de satisfacción pero lo dejo de lado para levantarse

-chicas es hora que se levanten-dijo ise

-unos 5 minutos más-dijeron las 3

-si no se levantan no les daré un beso de buenos días-dijo ise para que de inmediato se levantaran sin un rastro de sueño dándole un beso cada una a ise

-bien hay que bajar a desayunar-dijo para que ise se fuera a dar un baño pero lo que no espero que las 3 se les unieran, pero al ver sus esculturales cuerpos desnudos ise tuvo que hacer toda fuerza de voluntad por no hacerlas suyas en ese mismo momento porque quería hacerlo cuando llegara el momento adecuado lo aria especial para ellas

Después del baño fueron a desayunar topándose con todas en la mesa, saludaron a todas y sentaron a comer hasta la hora que continuar la misión de las exorcistas que tenían que recuperar las espadas sagradas, les ayudaría porque era fin de semana ise y compañía estaban en un parque no en cualquier si no en donde lo mato su primera novia Yuma esto le trajo nostalgia por recordarlo

-bien por donde empezamos-dijo ise a las dos

-no tenemos idea pero tenemos entendido que están con dos rebeldes de la iglesia que lo están ayudando-dijo para ver que una figura se acercara a su posición que pudieron reconocer al caballero Gremory

-yo quiero ayudar-dijo le rubio

-NO, esto no es tu asunto-dijo ise con indiferencia para ver al rubio

-claro que es mi asunto esas espadas destruyeron mi vida y de mis compañeros-dijo el rubio son seriedad

-no estaría bien un par de manos extras en nuestra misión-explico Irina a los demás

-bien pero estas por tu cuenta pero no quiero que Rías Gremory me esté culpando por si llegas a morir-dijo ise con fastidio e indiferencia-y tú a qué hora vas a salir y delas de espiándonos-volvió a decir ise para mirar un árbol donde salió una peli-blanca

-quiero ayudar a yuto Sempai-dijo koneko

-bien ustedes continúen con la búsqueda –dijo ise-por poco se me olvida tomen es para que me llamen si tienen problemas vendré lo más rápido posible en su ayuda -para que ise les dé un circulo de comunicación-con eso nos dividiremos para buscar en toda la ciudad nos vemos-dijo ise para irse a otro lugar con respeto a una espada que falta para re forjar a Niume una nueva vez

Así los de más se fueron a buscar por sus propios medios

(N/T todo pasa igual que en el canon excepto cuando encuentran a Irina, ahí será la continuación)

 **Inglaterra**

Ise apareció en un lugar de Inglaterra porque dijo Niume que aquí se encontraba el fragmento más poderoso de la espada y quería que ise lo buscara ya era la ultimo fragmento de la espada

Ise estuvo vagando por los alrededores para sentir la presencia de **Ruler** que estaba cerca porque Niume la sentía pero su presencia estaba muy débil como xi una barrera la estuviera puesta sobre ella que la estaba ocultando de aquellos curiosos que buscaban el poder

Ise seguía por donde Niume le decía se adentró en un bosque frondoso que estaba al norte del lugar donde llego por primera vez, cuando llego a una cueva algo lúgubre ise adentro para verificar si este era la ubicación correcta cuando estuvo por llegar al final de la cueva llano pudo avanzar porque una barrera lo detuvo, pero al final podía ver una espada occidental que desprendía poder sagrado y en eso Niume dijo que esa era **Ruler** , entonces ise procedió a realizar posiciones de manos para cuando termino ise coloco una mano en la barrera se deci para dando paso a ise para que la tomara y la aguardara en un sello de almacenamiento de su muñeca derecha para salir y darse cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo para su sorpresa por no darse cuenta que llevaba todo el día buscando

-solo falta las otros para que puedas estar de nuevo completa otra ves Niume-dijo ise

-Sí, ise solo falta poco gracias a ti-dijo Niume muy feliz

Pero de repente su mano derecha estaba brillando que le al vertía que le paso algo a Irina ya que ise puso un sello en su cuerpo ya que si su vida corría riesgo esta brillara y este fuera de inmediato en su ayuda cosa que lo alarmo fue que se estaba apagando refiriéndose que estaba muriendo

-esto no puede estar pasando Irina-dijo ise para desaparecer en un destello Rojo con dirección donde se encontraba Irina

 **Ciudad de Kou/parque**

Cuando ise llegó al lugar donde se debía encontraba Irina este busco por el lugar llevándose una no muy grata sorpresa cuando vio el cuerpo de Irina en el suelo con una lanza de luz en si vientre que la estaba brotando sangre entonces ise corrió para verla

IRINAAAAAAA-grito ise en contrando que todavía estaba viva

-Irina… Irina… responde por favor-dijo ise para ver que abría sus ojos levemente

-i… is… ise… kun-apenas podía hablar-me… alegro… de… poder… verte… una… vez… más-hablaba entre cortado

-Irina no hables todo estará bien te le prometo pero quédate conmigo-dijo ise derramando lágrimas al ver a su amiga en este estado

Atrás de ise y Irina dos círculos aparecieron en estos eran Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Rías y Akeno que vieron a ise sosteniendo a una Irina desangrándose por la lanza de luz esto alarmo a Momo por el estado de su amiga

-me… alegro… que… esté… a… mi… lado… a… la… persona… que… amo-dijo sus últimas palabras antes de dejar de respirar con una sonrisa en su rostro dirigida a ise y Momo derramando lagrimas

-I… Iri… Irina-dijo ise en shock por lo que presenciaba él creía que esto era un sueño, cundo de pronto su poder se elevó drásticamente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-ise gritaba abrasando a Irina, del cuerpo de ise salían ondas de poder arrojando a las demonios así atrás por el poder desbordando de su cuerpo, cuando su poder estaba saliéndose de descontrol, [ **Enkidu]** aparecieron sujetando a ise de sus extremidades y no solo fueron las cadenas si no que sus antiguos maestros y Asura que lo sujetaban con fuerza solo Gilgamesh estaba parado enfrente él con una expresión seria asia su sucesor

-ISSEI CONTROLATE-grito el ex Rey de los héroes

-cálmate ise si no tu poder destruirá esta ciudad-dijo Shanks a su alumno

-Shanks tiene razón tienes que calmarte-dijeron los demás

-chicos como es que estén aquí-dijo ise incrédulo, para el asombro de los demonios que no sabían de donde aparecieron estas personas que veían esto desde atrás y reconocer algunos que estaban sujetando a ise

-te estarás preguntando como estamos aquí eso es fácil cuando nosotros nos despedimos no fuimos al reino de hades si no dentro de tu cuerpo para cuando ocurriera algo como esto cuando estuvieras apunto de entrar en tu forma **[Beserker]** se atibara y te detuviéramos-dijo Gilgamesh a su sucesor

-ise recuerda que puedes salvarla con tus piezas recuerda que tú puedes crear milagros-dijo Shu Saura a ise

-Gracias por detenerme antes que cometiera una locura al entrar en esa forma que no podría distinguir a aliados y enemigos solo dejaría salir mi tristeza y ni rabia-decía con tristeza ise al pensar si llegaba aquello

-bien nuestro trabajo concluyo al detenerte, nosotros regresaremos a tu cuerpo pero como rompiste el sello puedes hablar con nosotros en tu espacio mental-dijo Arturo

-me alegro de verlos chicos, pero tengo que revivir a Irina-decía ise para que **[Enkidu]** lo soltara de su agarre no por nada eran las cadenas del cielo que podían someter a un dios

Cuando fue liberado ise se acercó a al cuerpo de Irina y este sacara sus piezas cuando una pieza de **[Peón]** salió asia el cuerpo de Irina se introdujera y este realizara el ritual y volviera a respirar pero estaba inconsciente en los brazos de ise que la estaban cargando como a una princesa

-ise-kun ¿cómo esta Irina?-pregunto Momo

-ella se pondrá bien solo le falta descansar para que se recupere-respondió ise

-ise-kun que fue todo eso-dijo Sona

-lo que vieron fue que estaba a punto de entrar en un modo de descontrol que supera a la **[Junggernaut Driver]** este modo se llama modo **[Beserker]** en esta estado no puedo reconocer a liados ni enemigos solo destruyo todo lo que veo para dejar de sentir la tristeza y la rabia de perder alguien muy importante para mí-dijo ise dejando incrédulas por lo que escucharon que había un estado que podía sobrepasar la **[Junggernaut Driver]** de la **[Boosted Gear]**

-creo que es hora de casar una sucio cuervo de mierda para desplumarlo-dijo ise con los ojos en blanco que estaban viendo un gran círculo mágico dorado en medio de la academia Kou

Y corte se emprime

La mentó la demora en estos meses es que estuve ocupado con el trabajo, tan bien tuve un bloqueo de ideas y en esta historia tuve que reescribirla como unas 6 beses

Así que hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

\- _**hola**_ _–_ pensamientos

\- [{hola}] – **dragones y otros seres.**

\- **"hola" – asura y otros semidioses**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo Hihg School dxd, asuras wrath, u otros animes que aparezcan, técnicas utilizadas en otros animes o videojuegos eso pertenece a sus respectivos creadores

 **Thejackarrow:** gracias por saber que te gusta mi historia y no sabía que reas mi mayor fan en esta historia sin sinceramente te lo agradezco

 **Firelord012:** si y no cualquier palizale dará le vera que no es nada al lado suyo solo una cucaracha más del montón

 **:** pero solo fueron unas pocas cosas del pasado de ise, porque todavía falta mucho que aclarar de su pasado y no sabes las matanzas que ara en el futuro y ya tengo pensando en quien matar en los siguientes capítulos

 **Alucarzero:** te seré sincero si estará en el harem de ise junto con las de su sequito pero lloveremos más en el futuro y con respecto a las Gremorys solo les restara importancia con lo que tengan que ver en sus vidas

 **Capitulo: 5**

Nos encontramos fuera de la academia los dos grupos de demonios encargados de esta ciudad esperaban la indicación para detener lo que fuera a pasar dentro, solo en Grupo Gremory entraría mientras el Grupo Sitri formaría una barrera que protegería de cualquier ataque que fuera a la ciudad

-donde estará Ise-kun-dijo Momo por no saber que estaría haciendo el peli-blanco después de llevarse a Irina a su casa para que descansara

-no te preocupes ise-kun vendrá él nos dijo que dejaría a Irina-san a su casa-dijo Sona para ver a Rías

-dime Rías ya llamaste a tu hermano-dijo Sona a Rías

-en ese caso porque no llamamos a tu hermana seguro vendrá si la llamas- dijo Rías a su amiga

-mi hermana… en ese caso tu hermano vendrá de inmediato si es por ti-contrarresto Sona

-ya llame a Sirzechs-sama y dijo que estaría aquí dentro de una hora-dijo Akeno

-AKENO-grito Rías a su Reina

-Rías, no tenemos tiempo que perder ante una situación como esta tenemos que detenerlo ante cualquier costo, hasta que llegue Sirzechs-sama-cometo Akeno

-entiendo-dijo resignada-solo tenemos que aguantar una hora-dijo con confianza

-Rías mientras que tu grupo y tú se enfrentan a Kokabiel, nosotros formaremos una barrera de contención mi entras Sirzechs-sama llegue-dijo Sona ajustándose sus lentes

-muy bien mis queridos siervos detengamos esto-dijo para recibir un "SI" de los de su grupo e septo Kiba quien no estaba, para entrar a la academia cuando una barrera morada se levantó detrás de ellos

 **Mansión Hyuodou/momentos antes**

Ise llego a su casa en un destello Blanco junto a una Irina durmiendo en sus brazos cosa que llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala para ver qué es lo que tenía la castaña pero todos vieron a un ise con una expresión de enojo puro junto con unos ojos en blanco no tenían que ser genios para saber lo que le pasa cuando vieron el cuerpo de la castaña con sangre pero no tenía ninguna herida dando a entender que ise la volvió parte de su grupo al sentir su aura de dragón en ella

-Yubelluna por favor llévala a una habitación para que descanse-pidió ise a la peli-purpura y esta solo asintió

-con su permiso me retiro-dijo para agarrar a Irina en sus brazos y llevarla a una habitación

 **-[¿ise que le paso a Irina?]-** pregunto Hitomi a su novio ya que le avía agarrado carriño a la castaña **-[¿tan bien sentimos tu poder elevarse drásticamente al punto que te salieras de control? En eso nosotros ya estábamos a punto de ir a tu localización para ver que te pasaba pero de repente te detuviste]-** dijo/pregunto con preocupación mirando a ise

-lo que paso fue que no pude llegar a tiempo cuando llegue ya estaba en las últimas y murió, por lo que me enfade al punto de entrar en el modo **[Beserker]** pero fueron mis maestro junto a Asura oto-san que me detuvieron si no yo mismo hubiera destruido la ciudad entera por mi rabia al no poder salvarla-dijo ise aun con sus ojos en blanco

-ahora que aremos ise-dijo Elsha

-lo que aremos es casar a una sucia urraca que ahora está en la ciudad más específico en la escuela asiendo no sé qué cosa-dijo ise a su grupo junto a Tiamat que ya estaban todos reunidos al sentir su poder que aumentaba poco a poco

-entonces ya mos vamos-dijo xuelan a su rey

-Si nos vamos, pero quiero que alguien se quede con Irina cuando se despierte –dijo para verlas

- **¿porque no ocupas un [Kague Bunshin no jutsu: clon de sombras]?** -pregunto Sophia a ise

-tienes razón Sophia-respondió ise para ser una cruz con sus dedos y de esta salió una copia exacta de ise que asombro a las demás de su grupo por ver que tantos misterios tenía su rey que no conocían

-quiero que te quedes para cuidar de Irina y cuando despierte me lo notifiques-dijo ise a su clon para que este se fuera a cuidar de Irina

-dime ise ¿volviste a Irina parte del grupo cierto?-pregunto Belzard

-si la hice parte del grupo, quería darle una segunda oportunidad para que viviera-dijo ise-además una pieza la escogió

-dime ¿qué pieza la escogió ise?-pregunto Hitomi

-fue una pieza de **[Peón]-** respondió ise

-espera ¿cómo es que tienes la [Evil Pieces]?-pregunto Taima

-yo no poseo las [Evil Pieces]-dijo ise-yo poseo las [Mantra Pieces] que son mucho mejor que las [Evil Pieces]-esto asombro a Tiamat por no saber de esto en eso puso una cara seria

-ise yo quiero ser parte de tu grupo-dijo Tiamat asombrando a todos por lo que pedía, pero para ise ya lo veía venir

-de acuerdo Tiamat-dijo ise para que sacara sus piezas pero todas las piezas brillaron porque estaba escogiendo, pero la pieza que la eligió fue una torre

-la pieza de **[torre]** es la que te eligió-dijo ise para que realizará el ritual-Tiamat bajo el nombre de Hakai-tekina Ikari no ryū no kami, te pido que me sirvan de ahora en adelante como compañera y familia, desde ahora eres mi **[torre]** -dijo ise para que la pieza se introdujera en su cuerpo con esto era Tiamat ahora era parte del grupo de ise

-es hora de irnos chicos porque tenemos que casar a un cuervo-decía Hitomi

En eso ise creo una rasgadura que daba a la academia, para que pasaran todos el último que paso fue ise que serró de tras de el

Ise y los de más aparecieron en la entrada de la academia donde se encontraba el grupo sitri que están manteniendo la berrera cuando estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia

-ise-kun-dijeron Sona, Tsubaki y Momo la última con alegría al verlo

-hola chicas como va todo-dijo ise

-nada bien ise-kun Rías y su grupo están enfrentándose contra Kokabiel en estos momentos-dijo Sona a ise

-en tiendo, nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de aquí-cuando volvió abrir otra rasgadura para entrar-¿no vienen chicas?-pregunto a los Sitri

-aunque queramos no podemos ise-kun tenemos que mantener la barrera-dijo Sona con dificultad por el esfuerzo

-no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo-dijo ise

-¿qué es lo que aras ise-kun?-pregunto Sona

-lo que are es crear una barrera nueva-dijo ise para que sus dedos formaran una cruz y pronunciaba- Kague Bunshin no jutsu: (clon de sombras)-para que aparecieran cuatro ise idénticos-ya saben que hacer chicos

-entendido jefe-decían los clones para que aparecieran en las cuatro esquinas de la academia, cuando se situaron procedieron

\- Ninpo: shishienjin (Arte Ninja: formación de cuatro flamas)-dijeron los cuatro al unísono para formar una barrera cuadrada de color morado-oscuro cubriendo la primera barrera

-¿qué fue lo que existes ise-kun?-pregunto Sona al ver la nueva barrera ella y su sequito desasiera su barrera y bajar porque estaban flotando

-lo que ise fue colocar una barrera más resistente y que puedan ayudar a los Gremory nosotros intervendremos si es necesario-dijo ise seria mente

-ise-kun ¿cómo se encuentra Irina?-pregunto Momo, ise vio a Saji y los otros estaba a punto de tocar la barrera

-esperen si la tocan los quemara hasta la muerte-dijo ise para ver que los demás se detuvieron al escucharlo y ver a Momo de nuevo

-se encuentra bien solo la deje que descansara Momo-chan-respondió ise-después de esto quieres venir a la casa para ver como esta-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa provocando los sonrojos de las chicas Sitri

-¿cómo es eso que si tocamos la barrera moriremos quemados? ise-kun-pregunto Sona

-eso se debe a esto-dijo ise para agarrar una roca del suelo arrojándola a la barrera cuando esta lo toco se incendió hasta volverse cenizas sorprendiendo y aterrando a los Sitri por ver tal barrera

En eso ise y compañía desaparecieron en una rasgadura, los Sitri fueron ayudar al grupo Gremory gracias a una rasgadura en la barrera

 **Momentos antes**

Rías y su grupo estaban frente a un trono dorado flotando donde estaba sentado Kokabiel mirándolos en eso se levantó para míralos, a lo lejos estaba un viejo sacerdote que estaba frente a un pilar de luz donde estaban 5 fragmentos de la excalibur reunidos, hasta que hablo Kokabiel

-díganme ¿quién vendrá acaso será Sirzechs o será Serafall?-pregunto Kokabiel

-en lugar de mi hermano o de Leviathan-sama, nosotros hemos venido a detenerte en su logar-dijo Rías confiada

Ante se comentario Kokabiel se molestó por no tener una pela digna de un oponente que le haga pelear en serio, hiso todo esto porque pensó que así haría venir a uno de los [Maous] pero lo que recibió fue un montón de mocosos en su lugar

-que aburrido-dijo para crear una lanza de luz para arrojarla al gimnasio de la escuela destruyéndolo por completo-bueno ya que están aquí ¿porque no nos divertimos un poco?-dijo/pregunto para que chasquera los dedos para que un agujero se abriera en el suelo dejando pasar a unos cerberos, esto sorprendió al grupo Gremory porque los haya convocado a este lugar

-chicos hay que encargarnos de estos cerberos-dijo para que sus siervos entraran en combate contra los perros del infierno solo Asia no porque no era de combate solo una sanadora

El grupo Gremory ya avía acabado con unos cuantos cerberos pero no se fijaron que uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre la rubia Gremory que estaba en un árbol lejos, esta dio un grito llamando la atención de los demás para ver que uno estaba a punto de comerse a la rubia

Slash era el sonido de espadas

Pero el cerbero nunca llego porque fue atravesado por unas grandes espadas que salieron del suelo, luego fue cortado a la mitad, vieron que se trataba de Kiba y de Xenovia que portaba su fragmento de la excalibur

-estas bien-dijo Kiba a Asia

-Kiba-san-dijo Asia alegremente

-Yuuto-dijo Rías al ver a su caballero de nuevo

-vine a ayudar y veo que llegue a tiempo-decía Xenovia para ver a los cerberos que se lanzaron a atacarlos

 **Academia Kou/patio trasero tiempo actual**

Ise y su grupo aparecieron en el techo de la escuela ocultando su presencia, para ver que el grupo Gremory, Kiba y Xenovia estaban combatiendo con unos cerberos que Kokabiel invoco para que jugaran con el Grupo Gremory y la exorcista en eso vio como llegaban los Sitri a apoyarlos

-veo que Kokabiel trajo unos perritos para que jueguen con los Gremory y la exorcista-comento Tiamat, para ver a ise que estaba concentrando en Kokabiel que lo miraba seria mente-vaya el grupo Sitri es rápido ya les están ayudando

 **-[no crees que es hora que intervengamos Ise-kun]-** dijo Hitomi

-no todavía no solo asta que sea preciso momento, espero que este idiota no revele el secreto de las tres facciones-comento ise para que las nuevas de su grupo no entendieran excepto Grayfia quien ya savia de que se trataba

-miren ese sacerdote ya está a punto de acabar-dijo para que vieran el pilar de luz que estaba desapareciendo

 **Academia Kou/patio trasero/pilar de Luz**

-está completa-anunció Balba con alegría por ver que su obra estaba completa, llamando la atención de todos

-Maldición-exclamo molesto por no llegar a tiempo para impedirlo

-al fin está completa-decía con alegría al ver la nueva espada

Lo que no sabían es que cierto grupo estaba viendo lo que pasaba excepto los Sitri, pero ellos no sabían que otra persona estuviera observando lo que pasaba en la academia desde el aire

- _(esta presencia es… no es posible que el este aquí)_ -pensó ise al sentir una presencia familiar igual a la de Asura y Hitomi, para ver a su grupo de reojo que solo Sophia y Hitomi lo veían también entendiendo que ellas también lo sentía, pero Sophia se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo el aquí

 **Fuera de la barrera**

Fuera de la barrera estaba flotaba un sujeto con armadura de color blanca con gemas azules a lado estaba un sujeto de pelo negro con una máscara de oro

¿?-valla esto se está poniendo interesante-comento el de la armadura al ver al peli-blanco y el pilar de luz

¿?-y que lo digas me sorprende ver a Asura metido en todo esto por lo general no le interesaría nada de esto-decía un peli-negro con un masca de oro

¿?- co… como… es posible que… no es una broma-decía uno voz en las alas del portador de la armadura

¿?-que es imposible-comento el de la armadura

¿?-lo que es imposible es que siento el poder de Draig fuera de la [Boosted Gear]-dijo para el asombro de los dos

¿?-pero cómo es posible eso si una persona se le extrae su [sacred gear] muere-cometo impresionado

¿?- **no sé cómo es que está libre sin que su portador este muerto tal vez haya encontrando una forma-** dijo con asombro al sentir fiera a Hitomi- _(esto es imposible pero lo estoy sintiendo es que Hitomi está fuera en ese caso le podría pedir a su portador que me libere para estar con junto a él, si selo pediré)_ fueron los pensamientos de la dragona blanca

¿?-hay que continuar viendo cómo se desarrollara esta pelea-comento el de la máscara de oro recibiendo un "SI" de ambos

 **Dentro de la barrera**

Los dos grupos de demonios terminaron de eliminar a los cerberos pero estos estaban un poco cansados

-bien Balba ya que tienes lo que querías yo me quedare la energía liberada en el proceso para fusionarla, ese fue el trato-dijo Kokabiel para en pesar absorber al energía y colocándolo en sello que cubría gran parte de la academia asiéndolo brillar mas

-como pusiste todo ese poder solo para que un loco fusionara 5 fragmentos de la excalibur-dijo Rías incrédula

-les recomiendo que salgan de aquí, porque en tan solo 30 minutos el sello explotara arrasando esta ciudad-dijo Balba para ver a los demonios

-si quieres detener esto tendrás que derrotarme… ¿qué es lo que aras Rías Gremory?-dijo/pregunto Kokabiel que se levantó extendiendo sus 10 alas de caído para levantar vuelo

-no necesitas responder-dijo Rías para crear una esfera de [poder de la destrucción] arrojándosela cosa que detuvo el caído con una sola mano como si nada

Detrás del caído apareció Akeno con su taje de sacerdotisa arrojándole un relámpago cosa que detuvo con su otra mano para que este fusionara ambos poderes cosa que los sorprendió al ver tal poder en sus manos y pasar su vista a los demonios a arrojándoselos Akeno voló rápidamente para estar a lodo de su rey, viendo a su lado, para que viera que los [reyes] y [reinas] de ambos grupos formaran un escudo para detener el ataque cosa que no funciono porque lo paso como papel mandándolas a volar para que se estrellaran violentamente con el suelo o árbol cosa que alarmo a los demás

Las cuatro se levantaban lentamente soportando el dolor del ataque que recibieron sus ropas estaban algo desgarradas mostrando un poco de su cuerpo y ropa interior

-no podremos soportar por mocho tiempo si esto sigue así-dijo Akeno a su [Rey]

-tan poco podremos resistiremos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama-dijo Sona con voz de frustración para ver a Rías

-tenemos que resistir a cualquier modo-decía Tsubaki mirando al caído

-tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Rías para que viera algo que le llamo la atención y eso era su caballero que estaba acercándose a Balba-¿Yuuto?

-Balba Galilei… soy uno del proyecto espada sagrada en que estabas llevando acabo tú y los otros, vengo a matarte en nombre de mis amigos que murieron por salvarme aquel día jure que los vengaría y este es el día que tome mi venganza-dijo Kiba para mirar a Balba

-oh ya te recuerdo tu eres a que chico que estaba con el grupo A al norte de Europa-decía Balba-si tuve que matar a todos los del proyecto cuando la iglesia se enteró de mis proyectos

-yo sobreviví para vengar a mis amigos y eso are para que ellos descansen en paz-dijo para crear una espada en sus manos-así que espero que estés listo para morir BALBA-grito Kiba

Pero no vio que una lanza de luz iba a cercando para atacarlo para matarlo de su punto siego cortesía de Kokabiel

-cuidado Yuuto-grito Rías para ver una gran explosión que se generó la lanza cuando se disipo la cortina de humo se pudo ver-Kiba-volvió a gritar de preocupación al ver a unos centímetros del cráter con heridas leves en su cuerpo

-el evito recibir un golpe directo… es una rata muy escurridiza-decía Kokabiel-Freed-llamo al exorcista loco

-¿si jefe?-pregunto el alvino

-este es tu último acto, quiero que uses la espada para que elimines a los demonios-dijo Kokabiel

-entendido jefe-respondió con una gran sonrisa para tomar la espada y apuntar a los demonios

-¿quién es el primero en morir?-pregunto Freed lazándose a ellos pero fue interceptado por Xenovia

Kiba se estaba recuperando poco a poco pero gracias a sus heridas este caía de rodillas, ante esto cerro los puños llenos de frustración

-escuche que uno de los sujetos de pruebas escapo cuando todo se vino abajo-dijo Balba mientras se acercaba al rubio-pero jamás espere que te volvieras un demonio… pero debo darte las gracias a ti junto a los otros el experimento dio éxito

-¿éxito? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kiba extrañado

-si gracias a los sujetos de prueba y su energía dio lo necesario para que portaran la espada sagrada-decía Balba-lo que me llevo a una simple conclusión era a recibir le energía de todos y concentrarla en algo y transferirla a alguien

Kiba entendió a lo que Balba se refería con energía y transferir por lo que se enfurecía por lo que decía el sacerdote a cada momento

-este es el cristal con el poder de los sujetos de prueba-dijo para mostrar un cristal azul brillante-este es el último que me queda

-eso es-susurro Xenovia-eso es lo que le dieron a Irina el día en que fuimos bendecidas para poder portar una espada sagrada, Irina puso uno de esos cristales en su cuerpo para poder compensar el poder restante para portar la espada adecuadamente-dijo para recordar cierto día del pasado

(N/T: me saltare estala parte donde con sique el Balance Breaker)

-[Sword Birth Balance Breaker] [Sword Betraya]-dijo Kiba para que su espada cambiara a una bicolor negro con los bordes en blanco (ya saben a cual me refiero)

-oh… una espada que tiene poder demoniaco y sagrado a la vez… esto es interesante-decía Kokabiel desde el cielo

Kiba caminaba con confianza donde se encontraba Freed y Balba cuando llego Xenovia a su lado

-caballero de Rías Gremory, ¿seguimos siendo aliados?-dijo/pregunto

-supongo que por ahora si-dijo sin mover la vista de su objetivo

-entonces trabajaremos juntos para destruir a esa excalibur, esa espada n es una espada sagrada es una anomalía que debe ser destruida-dijo Xenovia para extender su mano hacia a un lado mientras enteraba a [destrucción] en el suelo

-¿estás segura?-pregunto Kiba mirando a la peli-azul que asintió

-San Pedro, San Basil, San Denis y María la santa madre-Recitaba mientras que a su lado se distorsionaba para que saliera un mango de una espada-en nombre de los santos que residen en esta espada yo te libero [Durandal]-dijo para que las cadenas que la sujetaban se rompieran

-se dice que esta espada puede cortar todo lo que toca y su poder está a la par que Excalibur-decía Xenovia

-es imposible nadien puede portar a [Durandal]-exclamo sorprendido-según mis investigaciones todavía no han encontrado nadien capaz de sostenerla

-a diferencia de este loco o Irina yo soy una portadora natural de [Durandal]-dijo Xenovia sorprendiendo al sacerdote-esa espada no es nada contra [Durandal]-apuntando a sacerdote

-no me interesa mucho mi excalibur-chan destruirá a tu espada jajajajaja-reía desquiciadamente

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse el rubio apeteció detrás de, el esto provocó que volteara a tras

-tu intento de espada no servirá contra mi espada-dijo para dar un corte diagonal para que partiera su espada nueva

-en serio este estúpido demonio me está derrotando- se dijo a si mismo cuando sintió que su pecho fue atravesado por la espada bicolor cayendo derrotado pero con vida

-mi poder ha superado a excalibur… gracias amigos -dijo Kiba para ver su espada

 **Con ise y su grupo**

Ise estaba viendo los acontecimientos que estaban dando el encuentro contra Kokabiel, pero escuchar decir que el rubio allá superado el poder de Niume era gracioso porque solo pudo cortar cinco fragmentos fusionados pero está solo estaba inestable por ser unidas a la fuerza

-[no crees que ya es tiempo que intervengamos ise-kun]-dijo Hitomi

-no todavía no hay que esperar el momento preciso-respondió ise

 **Devuelta con los demás**

-es imposible que poder sagrado y demoníaco se funcionen… al menos que…-Balba no pudo continuar porque fue atravesado por una lanza de luz

-Balba ya no me eres de utilidad fuiste factor importante en este caso pero me sorprende que hallas podido darte cuenta de la muerte de Dios-dijo Kokabiel pero lo último sorprendió a los presentes por lo que escucharon ¿Qué Dios estaba muerto?

-qué quieres decir con eso Kokabiel-dijo Rías

-ups creo que se me escapó-dijo con malicia

\- RESPONSE KOKABIEL-grito Xenovia pidiendo una explicación

\- a lo que me refiero es que en la última gran guerra no solo perecieron los [Maous] si también Dios MURIÓ-grito para ver las caras de sorpresa

-¿pero qué pasa con nuestras oraciones asia el señor?-pregunto Asia

-Michael está haciendo un buen trabajo como sustituto de Dios-respondió

-entonces el arcángel Michael está sustituyendo a Dios-decía Xenovia quien avía caído de rodillas por saber de la muerte de su señor también se dio cuenta que Asia se avía desmayo por la conmoción

-así esto quedó en secreto por las tres facciones por qué necesitaban de los humanos temerosos de Dios… con todo esto se produjo ciertos cambios en el mundo con la fusión de lo sagrado y demoníaco-dijo apuntando a Kiba

-pero lo que más me molesto fue que decidieran que ya no era necesaria la guerra… no lo aspecto no puedo bajar mi puño una vez alzado, por eso creare una nueva guerra de facciones para ver quién es la raza más fuerte-decía Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 **Con ise y su grupo**

Todos vieron como Kokabiel dijo el mayor secreto de las tres facciones a los demonios y a la exorcista, pero ise vio a las nuevas de su grupo que estaban sorprendidas por lo que escucharon jamás esperaron que Dios estuviera muerto

-bien chicas es hora de intervenir porque este idiota acaba de revelar el mayor secreto del cielo aparte de que llegó la hora de que Niume se vuelva a re forjar-decía ise

 **Con los demás**

En eso se escucharon unos aplausos que provenían de un edificio de la academia para la sorpresa del grupo Gremory cuando vieron de quien se trataba era ise y su grupo que estaban observándolos

Plaf, plaf, plaf, plaf

-no puede ser ise-dijo Rías por verlo el grupo Sitri quien ya sabía que estaba a qui

-¿quién eren tú?-pregunto Kokabiel al ver a un peli-blanco con unos brazos dorados-bueno ya que estas aquí Muere-dijo para crear una gran lanza de luz que fue directo a ise

Pero lo que no espero Kokabiel fue que ise la sostuvo con su mano izquierda como si nada pero no fue lo único que hiso si no que la lanza se iba reduciendo poco apoco

-[absord]- se escuchó para que la lanza fuera absorbida por completo-interesante este es el poder de los ángeles y caídos no está nada mal-decía ise para crear una espada de luz de color dorado

Todos los presentes e septo unos que sabían de esta habilidad de ise que absorbía poder para adaptarla a si mismo

-tengo que darte las gracias por el regalo que me distes Kokabiel-dijo ise para deshacer su espada y bajar del edificio donde estaba

-primero tendré que encargarme de algo antes de ti sucia urca-dijo ise para que un movimiento de cabeza alzara los fragmentos de **Niume** para que fueran hasta el, los cuáles introdujo en un círculo mágico de diferentes tipos de magia para re forjar la espada [excalibur] una nueva ves pero ise le introdujo algo más

-solo falta [Ruler] y [Blessing]-dijo ise para que de un sello saliera [Ruler] conocida como el fragmento más fuerte y la introdujo en el sello, sorprendiendo a Xenovia porque poseyera esa espada pero le asombro más ver que su pendiente de su oreja fuera [Blessing]

-listo en ¿cuánto tiempo estarás lista Niume?-pregunto ise

-en unos 5 minutos estará listo ise-se oía una vos proveniente del círculo mágico

-muy bien me podrían cubrir chicas-dijo para ver a las de su grupo que asintieron con Belzard

Las chicas se pusieron en posición de ataque pero rodeándome junto a mi estaba Sophia quien estaba viendo el círculo mágico y sor prenderse una parte de mi poder se la otorgue a **Niume** , pero todos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba haciendo re forjar a excalibur

Pasando el tiempo acordado hubo una explosión de luz dejando ver una espada dorada con un mango azul oscuro, su hoja era dorada-platinada, en eso sale la imagen de una mujer que de peli-rubio largo, con una gran belleza digna de una diosa, con un cuerpo bien definido pechos moderados, cintura estrecha vientre plano, grandes caderas y largas piernas esbeltas, traía un vestido blanco de una sola pieza asiendo resaltar más su belleza natural quien estaba viendo ise con unos ojos azules como el cielo con una sonrisa dirigida el peli-blanco

-gracias ise-kun por reforjarme nueva mente y darme un poco de tu poder me servirá mucho-dijo Niume- ¿recuerdas lo acordado?-pregunto a ise quien asintió

-Sí, recuerdo lo acordado pero no es necesario yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa por saber que logro lo cometido

-yo sé que tú siempre cumples, por eso yo he decidido seguirte y estar a tu lado para ver tu sueño ise-kun, por eso tómame para que pueda acompañarte-decía Niume felizmente

-entiendo y gracias por querer seguirme Niume-dijo para hacer una reverencia y ella desapareciera en partículas de luz que entraron en su cuerpo que brillo por unos momentos

Esto era visto por todos quien estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que paso con la espada y esta decidiera ser portada por el peli-blanco, siendo uno con la espada, jamás en sus más locos sueños esperaron ver tal cosa

-¿quién eres tú "Humano"?-pregunto Kokabiel al salir del asombro por lo que vio-¿acaso bienes a proteger estos demonios?

-solo vengo exterminarte cuervo de mierda-respondió ise seriamente

-que insolente "Humano", por eso te matare lentamente si para que veas como me divierto con tus acompañantes jajajajaja-reía el caído para ver como el peli-blanco que avía desaparecido

-donde es…-no pudo terminar porque sintió un fuerte dolor en estomago asiéndolo vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre, para ver que tenía un brazo de color dorado incrustado en su estomago

-no te permitiré que les hagas nada bastardo-dijo ise para darle una patada en el rostro mandándolo a los escombros del gimnasio, esta acción provoco los sonrojos de las mujeres por ver como las defendía y protegía su rey, pero ellas podían defenderse por sí mismas pero esto las asia sentirse especiales, desatando los celos de las demonios quien veían esto

-mal… dito… "Humano"-dijo con dificultad por los dos golpes que recibió

-antes que te elimine maldita urraca, respóndeme una cosa-dijo ise reteniendo su ira por lo que se enteró-¿Por qué la controlaste para que me matara? Kokabiel-pregunto con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiendo a los que no sabían a lo que se refería

Kokabiel se le extraño la pregunta, pero recordó que hace unas semanas tuvo que controlas a una caída de bajo nivel por no querer cumplir con lo encomendado y más que se haya enamorado de un humano, pero ella se le enfrento para poder protegerlo ya que tenía una [sacred Gear] en su interior, pero jamás se imaginó que aquel humano poseyera la [Boosted Gear], en eso recordó aquel humano cuando tomo control de ella, esto le provoco una sonrisa malvada, sin saber a lo que provocaría

 **Flashback**

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de ise con las chicas, cuando surgió una duda con respeto a su primera novia Yuma Amano

-ise lo que voy amostrarte es lo que paso esa caído-dijo Sophia seriamente a ise

-que es lo que me mostraras Sophia que en realidad nunca me amo como lo dijo-decía ise tristemente esto provocó un dolor en el pecho de las tres por verlo así,

-nada de eso ise, esto me lo dio Red porque queríamos saber más de ti y encontró esto-para que le mostrara un video de cómo fue su primer encuentro de los dos

 **Video**

En un puente secano a la academia Kou se encontraba una pelinegra con un uniforme diferente dando a decir que era de otra academia y esta estaba muy nerviosa porque estaba esperando a alguien

-bueno Raynare llego la hora, lo has practicado muchas beses-dijo ella sonrojada-si quieres empezar desde cero esta es nuestra oportunidad con aquel chico quien robo mi corazón-decía para ella misma con determinación-yooosh-ella fue directo a él

(N/T: todo fue como el canon original en mi historia Raynare si amaba a ise)

-ella en verdad te amaba ise, solo que fue controlada por uno de los suyos para matarte por que se enteró que ella se avía enamorado de un humano-dijo Sophia-pero ella quiso protegerte pero fue derrotada por la diferencia de poder un día antes de tener su cita-dijo para sorpresa de Hitomi y Elsha por saber la verdad y admirar a Raynare por su valor para proteger a su amado

Cuando ise escucho esto estaba derramando lagrimas por saber la verdad y él nunca se enteró de esto, pero su tristeza se convertía en ira por saber que la controlaron para matarlo y el dio la espalda cuando pidió ayuda, él se culpaba por su muerte por ser débil y no poder protegerla

 **-¿quién fue Sophia?-** dijo con una voz gruesa **-¿quién lo hiso, porque sus días están contados?-** decía con mucho odio e ira

 **-el responsable fue uno de los [cadres] de Grigori llamado Kokabiel-** respondió Sophia un poco nerviosa por la mirada de ise al saber la verdad

 **-con que Kokabiel eh, cuando lo encuentre lo eliminare para siempre-** dijo ise fría mente

 **Flashback end**

-con que tú eras aquel humano, sin contar que eres el [Sekiryuutei], pero dime ¿porque cambiaste de color de cabello no eras castaño?-dijo/pregunto molestando más a ise por no darle una respuesta

 **-solo responde ¿porque?-** dijo ise con rabia

 **-¿** porque? No puedo tolerar que uno de nuestra raza se junte con seres inferiores como tú "humano" por eso la controle para que viera que su amor no durara solo será pasajero, le mostré en propia carne como morías por sus propias manos-dijo con una sonrisa malvada para ver su rostro pero lo que se llevó no fue una cara de tristeza si no que fue una llena de odio puro

Ise desapareció de la vista de todos, el apareció enfrente de Kokabiel que fue mandado al cielo por un poderoso golpe cortesía de ise, cuando iba a chocar con la barrera ise apareció arriba de él dándole una patada en la espada mandándolo de regreso al suelo pero a mitad de camino lo intersecto dándole una ráfaga de golpes y patadas que no podía defenderse rompiéndole las costillas, dañando órganos internos y un brazo roto en tres partes además de dislocarle el hombro, cuando termino de golpearlo lo mando al selo con un golpe con ambas manos juntas, cuando choco provocando un gran cráter y provocando que se levantara una cortina de humo, cuando se disipo el humo se podía ver a un Kokabiel lleno de contusiones por todas partes, en el rostro sangrando con un ojo morado e hinchado que no podía ver pero vivo, ise no quería acabarlo rápidamente él quería que sufriera un poco más por eso no lo golpeo tan fuertemente

-mal… cof… dito… cof-decía escupiendo sangre por los golpes apenas podía hablar

 **-vamos Kokabiel solo fue unos simples golpes, acaso no habías peleado contra Dios y sobrevivido si este es todo tu poder creo que exageraron con tu fama-** decía ise seriamente mirando al caído que se levantaba aduran penas

-no crees que ya vistes suficiente [Hakuryuukou]-dijo ise para dejar caer la barrera dando paso a una armadura blanca con gemas azules

-digno de mi rival capas de sentirme, eso me hace desear pelear más contigo-dijo el de la armadura

-que haces aquí [Hakuryuukou] fuiste llamado por la presencia del [Sekiryuutei] responde-dijo Kokabiel ya un poco recuperado

-me envió Azazel por ti Kokabiel, a un que tuviera que llevarte arrastras, pero me ahorraron el trabajo en de detenerte-dijo el [Hakuryuukou]

Al decir eso el caído levantaba su brazo con dificultad para crear una lanza de luz para atacar al [Hakuryuukou] está la arrojo, pero no contaba que el peli-blanco lo contrarrestaría con una más fuerte destruyendo su lanza esto sorprendió al caído

-tu pelea es con migo Kokabiel-decía ise con los ojos en blanco que veían al caído con enojo-todavía no he terminado contigo bastardo

-¿no medidas que quieres vengar todavía a esa caído? jajajajaja-se reía Kokabiel-acaso no sabías que ella era una put…- no pudo terminar porque recibió una patada en la cara que lo mando a chocar con el edificio principal traspasándolo de extremo a extremo todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de la patada

En eso ise desapareció y apareció frente a Kokabiel quien estaba sangrando de la boca y se podría apreciar que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes, cuando ise procedió a levantarlo del cuello para encararlo

-soporto cualquier insulto pero jamás te perdonare que hables mal de las personas apreciadas por mi sucia urraca, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no solo te eliminare si no que te are ver el mismo infierno y hacerte ver que la raza más fuerte son los Dragones-dijo para arrojarlo al cielo, cuando realizo unas cuantas poses de manos para exclamar

 **-Ranton: Burakku Hantingu (Elemento Tormenta: Cacería Negra)-** grito ise para crear 4 leones negros de un relámpago negro que fuero por Kokabiel en una lluvia de golpes provocados por los zarpazos y mordidas de las 4 leones, cuando de repente fue atacado por los 4 mordiendo sus extremidades asiéndole gritar para que estas explotaran mandándolo con los demás que estaban más sorprendidos por ver tal dominio de Elemento rayo pero jamás pensaron que fuera un rayo ¿negro?

Cuando callo Kokabiel se pudo apreciar que estaba en peores condiciones por que no paraba de sangrar aparte de tener múltiples mordidas y zarpazos pero todavía consiente

-m… ma… mal… dito… seas-dijo apenas por sus heridas para ver como apareció el peli-blanco en frente suyo

-sabes algo cuervo-decía ise llamando la atención de todos-no te matare solo dejare que él [Hakuryuukou] sea el que te lleve para que puedas ver que no eres rival para mí y los dragones y que vivas pensando que jamás podrás lograr tu cometido por ser patético-dijo seria mente al caído viendo esos ojos en blanco-y será mejor que llano te levantes porque das pena-dijo para darse vuelta y alejarse de Kokabiel esta acción fue un insulto para su orgullo como guerrero

Kokabiel se levantaba muy adolorido pero eso no le importaba lo que le dolía era su orgullo y en un arranque de ira el caído pudo crear una gran lanza de luz que iba dirigida al peli-blanco-MUERE- alarmando a los Gremory y Sitri, ise sabía que el caído no se rendiría fácilmente y en un último ataque daría para acabarlo

-te di una oportunidad para que vivieras, pero la desperdiciaste ahora desaparece-dijo ise quien había de tenido su avance con lo cual tomo su espada de su cintura y en un rápido desenvainar y envainar de su espada lenta mente, cuando se escuchó un **click** haciendo que la alanza de luz fuera destruida a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo y Kokabiel fuera hecho pedazos en cuestión de milisegundos dejando en shock a todos por tal técnica de espada

Nadie daba crédito lo que vieron con tan solo un rápido desenvaine y envaine no solo cortó la lanza de luz si no tan bien al ángel caído de rango cadre sin dificultad

-te di una oportunidad y la desperdiciaste este es tu castigó Kokabiel-dijo ise para ir con las chicas en eso Sophia, Elsha y Hitomi fueron para abrazarlo correspondiendo el abrazo

 **-bien hecho ise** -dijo Sophia

-si fue asombroso y más el ataque de rayo negro fue espectacular-decía Elsha

 **-[pero ¿esto no traerá problemas con Grigori?]-** pregunto Hitomi a ise

-no lo creo porque si Grigori haya enviado al [Hakuryuukou] era por algo-decía ise para mirar al de la armadura blanca

-bueno en todo caso ¿Quién eres? [Hakuryuukou]-dijo/pregunto ise al de la armadura blanca

¿?-ha pasado tiempo Asura-dijo un peli-negro que portaba una máscara de oro que cubría medio rostro, con un haori y unos pantalones de combate de color negro salió detrás de la armadura quienes solo pudieron reconocer unos por el pasado de Asura

-¿Yasha? Como, que haces en este sitio y quién es el-dijo Asura quién apareció a lado de ise

-él es mi portador en este mundo, pero ¿cómo es que estás libre de tu portador?-pregunto

-es una larga historia-respondió Asura

 **-[ha pasado tiempo Naomi cuanto tiempo ha pasado]-** dijo Hitomi al de la armadura blanca quién se acercó

 **-[y que lo digas Hitomi]-** respondió **-[como es que estás fuera de tu [sacred gaer]?-** pregunto con una voz femenina sorprendiendo a el de la armadura

 **-[eso se debe a que mi ise-kun]-** dijo alegremente abrazando a ise por atrás sonrojándolo

 **-[vaya quiero pedirte algo Hitomi]-** dijo Naomi seria mente

 **-[tú dirás]-** respondió

 **-[quiero que me liberes de mi [Sacred Gaer] junto a Yasha]-** pedio a su rival sorprendiéndola junto a todos

 **-[¿lo dices en serio?]-** pregunto Hitomi incrédula

 **-[si te lo pido quiero ser libre como tú]-** respondió

 **-[¿tú que dices ise-kun?]-** pregunto a ise quién está escuchando la conversación de las dos dragonas

-por mí no hay problema solo que cuando los libere tendrán que dejar gran parte de su poder para que no muera su portador-dijo ise

-tu que dices, ¿estás de acuerdo?-dijo/pregunto seria mente-dime cómo te llamas, yo soy Hyuodou issei-se presentó al de la armadura

Cuando ise se presentó, el de la armadura retiro su casco dejando ver a un peli-blanco con una máscara de oro igual a la de Yasha y retirarse la mascara

-mi nombre es valí, es un gusto en conocer a mí rival predestinado espero poder chocar puños con tingo en el futuro-dijo con una gran sonrisa desafiante

-será un honor chocar puños con el descendiente de Yasha quien es conocido como el más rápido del mundo-respondió ise chocando puños con el otro alvino

Esto era visto por todos quienes eran testigos de cómo estos interactuaban con los demás al punto de preguntar ¿qué tipo de relación tenían al hablar uno con el otro?

-Asura lo que voy a decir es muy importante para ti-decía muy seria mente

-que es lo que me tienes que decir Yasha -respondió

-es que Mitra y Durga están bien están con migo en Grigori Asura-dijo sorprendiendo a Asura quién quedó en shock por lo que había escuchado de su hermano decir que Mitra y Durga están bien

-Yasha llévame con ellas quiero ver las he esperado mucho tiempo-decía con desesperación por poder ver las una nueva vez

-tranquilo las traeremos mañana para que puedas ver las Asura-dijo para tranquilizar a su cuñado cosa que logró

-está bien Yasha espero que no me mientas porque si lo haces no abra lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí ira por mentirme-dijo con unos ojos en blanco con dientes de tiburón mostrando que no mentía

 **En Grigori**

Lo que no sabían Asura y issei era que todo lo que pasó en la pelea des que Kokabiel, fue vista por los caídos pero lo que sorprendió más fue la del peli-blanco con brazos de oro y como acabó con un cadre fácil mente, pero las más emocionadas eran tres mujeres quién no podían esperar por ver a su esposo y padre porque en todos estos años jamás dejo de pensar en ellas cosa que las alegraba mucho y querían ir abrazarlo el dúo de madre e hija,

La esposa Asura Durga veía a su hija con un sonrojo en su cara por ver al joven que se parecía a su esposo y no solo ella sino su portadora cosa que llamó mucho la atención

La hermana del peli-blanco quién veía a ise con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara por ver cómo acabó con Kokabiel, para vengar a su primera novia quién era una caído que fue controlada para matarlo, ella no diría que no sentiría celos por ella por ver a tu enamorado tomar venganza por tu muerte para que pudiera descansar en paz, pero lo que escucharon decir del peli-blanco los dejó incrédulos

 **Devuelta con ise**

Ise observaba el comportamiento de su padre adoptivo cuando el escucho que su esposa e hija estaban en esta dimensión y no solo eso sino que se encontraban en Grigori, el entendía que estaba muy ansioso en volverlas a ver cosa que lo alegro

En eso ise creo 10 clones llamando la atención de todos por ver a 10 copias iguales a ise, pero su asombro fue cuando ise les ordeno buscar algo

-chicos quiero que busque una pluma de ella imela traigan para poder traerla de vuelta de nuevo, vallan y búsquenla empiecen por la iglesia abandonada-dijo ise a sus clones

-POR SU PUESTO JEFE NO LE FALLAREMOS-respondieron todos para salir en diferentes direcciones en busca de la pluma de Raynare, cuando todos los clones se fueron el grupo sitri se acerco

-ise-kun que fue todo eso y ¿que fueron a busca?-dijo/pregunto Sona a ise

-no te lo puedo decir ahora Sona, lo veras en unos días tenlo por seguro-respondió ise

Sona no estaba de todo satisfecha con la respuesta del peli-blanco solo asintió dejándolo pasar ya que después le contara

-bien chichos nos vamos ya acabamos aquí, tú también valí acompáñame para liberar a Naomi-dijo ise a Valí quien ya no portaba su armadura quien se acercó-bien nos vamos-para crear una rasgadura dimensional para que pasaran todos, en eso mira al grupo Sitri para extender su mano cosa que desconcertó a todos lo que veían pero no a una peli-blanca quien entendió el mensaje para acercarse bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-vamos Momo-chan te dije que eres bienvenida cuando quieras y más porque quieres ver a una amiga-decía con una gran sonrisa que la sonrojo para que pasara la rasgadura-y ustedes que esperan vengan-dijo mirando a grupo Sitri

-¿estás seguro ise-kun?-pregunto Tsubaki

-si, a mis padres les agradara más compañía-dijo restándole importancia al asunto

-está bien, pero quien arreglara este lugar tiene muchos daños-dijo Sona

-no te preocupes Sona lo arreglare-dijo para empezar una serie de sellos manuales cosa que intrigo a los presentes para después exclamar **-Omnyoton: Sands of Time (arenas del tiempo)** tocando en suelo con una mano que dejo un pequeño sello con en kan ji tiempo

 **-** listo ya esta es cuestión de tiempo en unos 5 minutos para que todo este arreglado nos vamos-dijo ise para que entrara con el grupo Sitri dejando al Grupo Gremory junto a Xenovia quien se acercó a Rías para pedirle algo (ya todos sabemos lo que le pedirá así que no hay nada más que decir)

Al pasar los 5 minutos el grupo Gremory y Xenovia veían con asombro como es que todo lo destruido durante la pelea contra Kokabiel fue restaurando como si volviera a regresar en el tiempo el daño causado dejando todo como estaba antes, a los 20 minutos Sirzechs apareció con un pequeño grupo de soldados en ayudar a detener a Kokabiel

 **Mansión Hyuodou**

Ise y compañía llegaban a la sala de estar cosa que impresiono a los Sitri por ver la grande y elegante pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que se podía sentir el calor de hogar

-bien chicas siéntanse como en su casa-dijo ise a las Sitri cosa que aceptaron para hablar con las otras, Saji fue con Belzard y Asura quien esperaba con ansias el día de mañana

-ven con migo valí hay que liberar a Naomi-dijo ise para que el alvino lo siguiera fuera de la habitación dejando a las chicas de su grupo con los Sitri

-disculpen pero me ¿podrían dejar ver a Irina?-preguntaba Momo a las dragonas que con gusto aceptaron

-si yo te llevare-dijo Ravel-acompáñame por favor-dijo para que la siguiera adonde se encontraba Irina descansando abandonando la sala

 **Con ise y valí**

Ise llegaba junto con Valí al patio trasero cosa que intrigo al alvino por traerlo afuera

-antes de empezar quiero que Naomi te convierta en un dragón por completo-dijo a Naomi quien se sorprendió junto con valí por lo pedido

 **-[pero para que me pides que convierta a Valí en un ¿dragón?]-** dijo intrigada por el pidió

-eso es para que pueda sobrepasar su límite como dragón y no como demonio ya que al ser dragón no le rendiremos cuenta a nadien solo nos servimos a nosotros mismos-dijo ise seriamente a valí

 **-[entiendo lo que quieres decir y lo are para que sea muy fuerte, solo tardará una medida hora para que esté listo]-** decía Naomi con felicidad por convertir a su portador en dragón

-mientras ella hace los cambios conversemos-propuso-creo que ya sabes que vlitra está en esta dimensión-dijo con seriedad

-si lo sé cuándo vimos tu encuentro con el Fénix hace unas semanas cuando aparecieron en la arena, pero no fue lo único que pude ver sino en otros lados cosa que me sorprendió por lo que me dijo Yasha-sensei, pero estos eran débiles por lo que los pude vence en mi tiempo de entrenamiento-comento al recordar el pasado

-entiendo por lo que me comentó Asura-oto-san fue que cuando llego a esta dimensión pudo ver qué vlitra se fusionó con algo que está en el centro de la tierra pero solo pudo ver unos ojos rojos antes de que fuera sellado-dijo ise sería mente cosa que sorprendió a los tres por saber ese detalle

-¿hace cuánto despertaste el poder de Yasha valí?-pregunto ise con intriga

-solo diré que lo desperté en mi niñez-respondió valí sin dejar comentarios cosa que ise comprendió por lo que vivió

-entiendo no preguntaré más-dijo ise

-¿y tú cuánto hace que despertaste tu poder?-pregunto valí a ise

-lo desperté 3 días antes que mi pelea con Raiser-respondió ise dejando sorprendido a los 3 por lo que escucharon de peli-blanco de brazos dorados

-¿pero cómo es eso posible digo yo llevo años con el pero tú unas semanas y eres así de poderoso?-cuestiono valí a su rival

-eso se debe a que estuve entrenando 100 años en una dimensión especial para tener este nivel-dijo ise sorprendiendo a un más a los tres

-¿una dimensión especial?-pregunto con curiosidad por saber si podría entrenar en aquella dimensión para aumentar el nivel de su poder

-es una dimensión que crearon Sophia y Red para que pudiera entrenar después de que me salvarán la vida y ahora es mía esa dimensión-decía ise al recordar todo lo que vivió con los demás

-¿Sophia? ¿Red?-pregunto valí a ise

\- Sophia es en realidad Ophis y Red es el gran rojo-dijo ise dejando a valí y Naomi sin habla por tal revelación por no poder sentir su poder y presencia

 **-[ya está listo]-** dijo Naomi para que la escucharán al percatarse que ya avían pasado la media hora

-bien es hora de que sean libres los 2-decia ise para colocar la mano izquierda en el pecho de valí para que una aura blanca se formará a su alrededor para después separarse dándole forma de una chica

La chica tenía cabello color blanco largo que le llegaba a la sus caderas, con un rostro que mostraba una belleza increíble con facciones delicadas, ojos azules, nariz pequeña, labios carnosos, con grandes pechos copa D, cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, con largas piernas torneadas, vestía un kimono blanco con flores de cerezas ajustado a su cuerpo remarcando su figura

La segunda aura fue una dorada con rayos azules dando paso a un hombre joven de cabello negro atado en una pequeña cola de caballo con una máscara de oro cubriendo sus ojos, bestia un haori color negro con un pantalón de combate igual negro con unas sandalias ninjas, que asían juego con su vestimenta que cubría su fornido cuerpo con marcas tribales

Estos eran Naomi la dragona emperadora blanca y Yasha el general divino de la melancolía

Cuando la peli-blanca vio que estaba fuera busco con su mirada a su ex portador que la veía asombrado por su belleza está fue directo a él para abrazarlo, el aún principio estaba impresionado porque lo abrazará por en su infancia no era de que expresaba sus sentimientos solo los demostraba con unos pocos y esos eran su hermana, maya una sirvienta y una amiga que conoció en su adolescencia, pero correspondiendo el abrazo gustosamente esto provoca una sonrisa en Yasha al ver que se habría con la dragona

-¿esto es de verdad?-pregunto valí a ise que solo asintió

-si hermano todo es real solo pido que protejas a Naomi ya que ella te aprecia más de lo que te puedas imaginar-decía ise mirando la escena en frente de él con una sonrisa

-no te preocupes por tu [sacred Gear] lo fusione contigo dando como resultado una nueva yo la llamo [Divine Espeed] es capara de aumentar tu velocidad a niveles inimaginados pero te recomiendo entrenar primero-dijo ise sorprendiendo a los 3 porque fue capaz de mejorar una [sacred Gear] cosa que lo llevo asacar sus alas que estas eran doradas con los mismas marcas de su cuerpo con las celdas de color blanco en vez de azul, dejándolo integrado por sus nuevas alas y preguntándose si el poseía una igual

-¿y tú también poses una?-dijo Valí a ise

-por supuesto, la mía es una versión mejorada de la [Boosted Gaer] yo la llamo [mantra Boosted] es capaz de aumentar mi poder como la tuya-respondió ise a Valí en eso Yasha hablo a ise

-veo que Asura te entrenó bien Joven- dijo Yasha a ise que le respondió

-si Asura Oto-san me entreno como lo hizo en su juventud cuando fue nominado a general divino -respondió ise a Yasha que tenía la cara azul al enterarse de cómo fue entrenado

-me estás diciendo que te entrenó como en nuestro entrenamiento sin descanso espero que no tengas secuelas después de lo que pasaste-decía Yasha con la cara azul al recordar a Augus su maestro

-si fue muy estricto con migo en el entrenamiento pero gracias a eso tengo este nivel-dijo para recordar su tortuga… dijo entrenamiento

-entiendo pero creo que es hora de regresar para mañana los espero en la estrada de la academia-dijo Valí a ise

-entiendo le comenta re a Asura-oto-san, bien nos vemos-dijo ise para que chocaran los puños con Valí en forma de despedida

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Yasha igual para que chocaran los puños

 **-[gracias, en serio muchas gracias por liberarme y poder estar con Valí, también despídeme de Hitomi y dile que quiero una revancha]-** dijo Naomi con unas ganas de poder pelear de nuevo contra su rival

 **-** no te preocupes yo se lo comunicare y una cosa más no revelen que están libres y pueden volver dentro de valí cuantas veces quieran para recuperar su poder poco a poco-dijo ise seria mente

 **-** de acuerdo lo mantendremos en secreto-dijo Valí seria mente recibiendo un "Si" de los dos para que volvieran dentro de la [Divine Espeed]

 **-** bien yo me retiro y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi Hermano-dijo Valí creando un círculo mágico

 **-** de nada recuerda que entre dragones nos ayudamos mutuamente y te doy la bienvenida a la Grand Order de los Dragones-dijo ise a Valí dejándolo sorprendido por lo que escucho antes de irse en un círculo mágico a las instalaciones de Grigori

Ise espero que unos minutos en parado viendo las estrellas pero en su mente tenía muchas cosas en que pensar con respeto a los Dragones

- _en unos días tendré que llamar a todos los dragones para que me sigan a su nuevo hogar para que las facciones no los utilicen como armas como estos últimos siglos como mascotas, ya no más serán libres de sus ataduras de eso me encargo yo mismo_ -esos era el pensamiento de ise con respeto a los dragones

- _tengo que entrenar mucho más para por si algo pasa y tener aliados que compartan mis mismos pensamientos en una vida tranquila_ -ise no sabía pero que sus propios pensamientos los tenían muchos seres y Humanos que lo ayudaran en su travesía por alcanzar la paz que querían,

Con eso el volvió a dentro para ver como estarían los demás

 **Con las demás**

El grupo Sitri se llevaba bien con las dragonas que no tardaron en hacerse amigas unas a las otras, lo que más les sorprendió a Sona como a Tsubaki fue el comportamiento de Grayfia que era de más liberal que cuando la conocieron cuando trabajaba como sirvienta personal de Sirzechs Lucifer, era más expresiva se comportaba de manera más relajada daba sus opiniones y sobre todo se veía feliz con la nueva vida que llevaba con el peli-blanco de brazos dorado ellas sabían que ise lograba lo imposible y ellas eran una de sus logro no como rey de su grupo si no que como persona

Entonces se percatan que el peli-blanco iba llegando después de que saliera con el otro peli-blanco, cosa que les intrigo fue que llegara solo dando a entender que se retiro

-hola como les va chicas-dijo con una sonrisa cosa que sonrojo a todas al ver su sonrisa les causaba que su corazones se aceleran

-nos está mos llevando bien ise-kun-dijo Hitomi con un sonrojo en su mejillas por ver la sonrisa de su novio para después rodear con sus brazos el cuello y darle un beso que correspondió enseguida para garrarla de la cintura para aumentar el contacto provocando un gemido por el beso cosa que provoco los celos de las demás

Cuando terminaron de darse el beso se separaron lenta mente, Hitomi con una linda sonrisa y un notable sonrojo en su cara fue vista por las demás aumentando los celos por no ser ella

En eso iba llegando Momo, Ravel, Irina acompañadas de sus padres, cuando llegaron a su cabeza los recuerdos de su clon dando a entender que sus padres cuidaban a Irina todo este tiempo, cuando llegaron a verla Momo junto con Ravel

En eso Irina fue abrazar a ise que la veía con una sonrisa al verla bien y decirle que ya todo está bien, en eso su madre se acerca a los dos pero ise veía que su madre tenía una mirada de preocupación

-hijo ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿No estas herido?-pregunto su madre para revisarlo que no tenía nada preocupada que lo estaba revisando de pies a cabeza

-si estoy bien no te preocupes sabes lo que soy y soy muy difícil de que caiga-respondió ise a las preguntas de su madre, sorprendiendo a los Sitri por saber que los padres del peli-blanco supieran de los sobrenatural

-está bien hijo pero aun que seas un dios no me puedo dejar de preocupar por ti soy tu madre después de todo-dijo la señora Hyuodou después de soltar un suspiro de alivio

-mama tenemos visitas-dijo ise aparatarse para que viera su madre a las visitas

-oh disculpen por no darme cuenta de su presencia-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa-mucho gusto soy la madre de ise es un gusto en conocerlos

 **-el gusto es el de nosotros-** respondieron todo el grupo Sitri excepto Momo que ya se presentó ante los padres de ise después de años de no verlos cosa que agrado a los castaños adultos

-bien no les ¿gustaría tomar algo de té o café ya que es tarde?-pregunto la señora Hyuodou a los Sitri que con gusto aceptaron viendo que ya eran la 11:00 de la noche en eso Sona se le acerca a ise para preguntarle algo

-¿ise-kun tus padres ya saben de qué eres un dios además de lo sobre natural?-pregunto Sona a ise que la veía con una sonrisa cosa que la sonrojo

-así es Sona se los dije en estas 2 semanas a ellos no les importa y para mí siempre serán mis padres en las buenas y en las malas-respondió ise viendo como interactuaba su madre con las chicas y su padre con los chicos y con Asura

-has madurado mucho Ise-kun-dijo viendo la misma escena que el

-con lo que he vivido y las experiencias con mis maestros y las demás no me extraña-dijo con una sonrisa porque esta es la vida que él desea-bien vamos con los de más Sona

-Hai-dijo siguiendo al peli-blanco con una sonrisa

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ise junto con su grupo y los Sitri que se habían quedado la noche de ayer a dormir, Irina se quedó en casa para procesar todo lo que le cono ise que ahora era una dragona pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la muerte de dios

Caminaban con rumbo a la academia ise iba hablando con Asura de cuanto había esperado por verlas de nuevo

Cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada pudieron ver a 4 personas paradas en la entrada a una la pudieron reconocer como el [Hakuryuukou] junto a dos albinas una de ellas estaba abrazando el brazo del otro peliblanco con mucho amor, la otra albina de gran belleza hablando con la otra chica peli-negra que igualaba en belleza a la albina, los alumnos pasando observándolos las chicas al alvino hombre con un sonrojo, los alumnos las dos albinas y la peli-negra estos querían acércaselas para pedirles una cita

-esto es incómodo no nos dejan de ver-dijo una peli-blanca-tu qué opinas Naomi

-a mí no me importa mientras este con Valí y no se me acerquen está bien par mi Valeri-respondió Naomi-¿y tú en que piensas Mitra?-le pregunto a la peli-negra

-yo estoy pensando en oto-sama en verlo una nueva vez-respondió con un sonrojo al recordar al potador de su alma

-¿en tu padre o al potador de su alma Mitra?-pregunto Valeri a su amiga que se sonrojo como un tomate maduro

-no pelen ya están aquí-dijo Valí a las chicas que pasaron su vista al frente para ver un gran grupo de personas acercándose a donde estaban pero la persona quien más esperaban era a un peli-blanco

-me alegra que estés a qui Valí-dijo para chocar los puños-veo que cumpliste tu promesa en traerlas aquí, además que están muy acaramelados no es así Naomi-dijo para que Valí y Naomi se sonrojaran provocando la risa de su hermana

-si ellas están muy ansiosas de encontrarse una nueva vez-dijo Valí a ise

-bien vamos a un lugar más privado para charlar-propuso ise para ver a Sona quien entendió el mensaje

-por favor síganme al salón del consejo estudiantil-pidió Sona para que la siguieran entrando a la academia

 **Sala del consejo estudiantil**

Nos encontramos en el salón del consejo estudiantil donde se podía ver a los dos grupos junto a los 4 invitados sentados en los sofás que trajo ise en unos de sus sellos de almacenamientos

-disculpa tu eres el que menciono Oji-sama-dijo Mitra con un sonrojo en su cara cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadien en la sala y un Asura quien tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja y una vena palpitando por ver a su "Bebe" de ese modo por al chico pero el entendía que si es ise ella estaría en buenas manos por que el la protegería de todo mal que quisiera hacerle daño

-si soy el mismo no crees que el parecido es mucho-respondió ise con una sonrisa como el sabia darlas sonrojando las chicas presentes aceptó a Naomi que solo tenía ojos para su Valí

En eso del cuerpo de ise salió una luz dando forma a un peli-blanco muy parecido a ise pero mayor, haciendo que la pelinegra soltara lagrimas por ver de nuevo a su padre que salió corriendo para abrasarlo, dela otra peli-blanca salió una peli-negra muy parecido a la menor que fue directo a los dos que se estaban abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos por ver a su esposo

La escena fue vista por todos en la sala quienes unos no pudieron retener unas lágrimas por verlos una vez de nuevo juntos

-¿Oto-sama en verdad eres tú?-pregunto Mitra

-si soy yo mitra-decía Asura soltando unas lagrimas

-Anata-dijo la peli-negra mayor acercándose a Asura que este al verla de nuevo después de perderla una vez el su antiguo mundo

-D… Durga-fue lo que pudo decir antes de que su amada esposa lo besara para después abrasarlo para que no se fuera de su lado

Después de un rato los 3 se separaron para que pudieran presentarse ante todos, pero Durga observo a ise que este fuera una calca exacta de su marido, pero más joven y que su hija tuviera un sonrojo en su cara como el, era sellan que se gustaban recordándole a ella y a su esposo cuando eran jóvenes se conocieron por primera vez teniendo la misma reacción divirtiéndola

En eso ella se acerca a ise para observarlo bien y evaluarlo dándose cuenta que este joven poseía un gran corazón y su determinación era asombrosa tan solo verlo a sus ojos que eran la ventana del alma, entendiendo que podía dejar a su hija en buenas manos y ver que su esposo de reojo y este solo asintió sorprendiéndola por ver que aceptara formándole una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces tú debes de ser Hyuodou Issei que menciono Valí y Yasha además puedo ver que eres la calca exacta de mi esposo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Durga-dijo la peli-negra mayor

-mucho gusto mi nombre ya lo sabe pero de igual me presento soy Hyuodou Issei y soy un dragón mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia sor prendiendo a los que no sabían que tenía unos excelentes modales

-el gusto es mío, déjame presentarte ella es mi hija Mitra saluda-dijo para que la peli-negra menor pasara al frente con un sonrojo en su rostro

-hola mi nombre es Mitra soy hija de Asura Oto-sama y Durga Oka-sama mucho gusto ise-kun-decía con un sonrojo mayor por como lo llamo

-el gusto es mío Mi-chan-dijo con una gran sonrisa sonrojando más a Mitra que se podía ver cúmulos de vapor en su cabeza

En eso la campana sonó dando a entender que las clases estaban por en pensar

-Asura oto-san pueden ir a la casa para que puedan platicar mejor y después de clases los alcanzamos-propuso ise a Asura quien no lo pensó dos veces y acepto

-está bien ise los esperamos, no tardes mucho para que las conozcas-dijo Asura a ise que solo asintió

Pero cuando estaban a punto de irse apareció Mew que parecía agitada y preocupada ya que se veía muy cansada aparte de estar con unas cuantas heridas y quemaduras, esto hiso que ise se procurara por su estado

-Mew que paso porque estas en este estado-decía ise para cargar a Mew en sus brazos para que después sacara un pequeño frasco para dárselo a beber así recuperándose al instante para que Mew abrazara a su señor

-¿Mew que ocurrió?-pregunto ise a la pequeña gatita, en eso la gatita le brillaran los ojos e igual forma ise para que vieran sus recuerdos en eso ise se sorprendió y enfureció por lo que vio

-en tiendo enseguida voy-decía ise seria mente, esto atrajo la atención de todos en la sala por saber qué es lo que ocurría

-¿qué es lo que pasa ise-kun?-pregunto Sona a ise quien esta con una mirada seria y pensativa

-Mew, me mostro que el bosque de los familiares estaba en llamas, demás que los familiares están dando todo por salvar su hogar y Mew salvaba a todos los que podía el fuego ya arraso con la mitad del bosque y vino para que la ayudara-respondió ise dejando en shock a todos por lo que escucharon

-por eso tengo que ir lo más rápida mente posible-dijo ise-mos vemos el almuerzo chicas-dijo ise pero antes que se fuera las chicas lo detuvieron

-ise-/kun/san/Sempai /Hyuodou espera nosotros te acompañaremos-decían todos en la sala esto sorprendió a ise

-no podemos que darnos de brazos cruzados cuando nuestros familiares está en peligro por eso vamos también contigo-decía Elsha a su novio

-está bien solo sujétense de mi para llegar más rápido-dijo para que todos lo tocara en una parte de su cuerpo cosa que provoco los sonrojos de las jóvenes por tocar tal adonis

-bien mos vamos-en eso desaparecieron en un destello blanco

 **Bosque de los familiares**

En las afueras del bosque los familiares, aparecieron todos en destello blanco para en contarse con una escena nada agradable del bosque se podría ver una gra cortina de humo que se alzaba en medio del bosque se apreciaban a los familiares más pequeños escapando y los que podían trataban de extinguir el fuego se azotaba su hogar, se no dudo en llamar a las demás para que apoyaran, cosa que no tardaron en llegar al llamado de su líder y maestro

-chicos tenemos que extinguir el fuego para que no allá más victima ayuden a los que están atrapados, los que puedan manejar magia del elemento agua tenemos que apagar el fuego para que no avance más entendido-dijo ise para que todos fueran por el bosque para ayudar a los familiares a que estén a salvo

-Hai-decían todos

Los que podían manejar el elemento agua a grandes escalas eran ise, Sona y Elsha los cuales con sus magias o jutsus apagaban el fuego mientras con los otros ayudaban a los familiares a resguardarse

Los demás fueron en ayuda de lo que podían sacar, los que estaban atrapados en el fuego los ayudan Asura les abría el paso para que los demás pudieran sacar a los familiares, Valí y Yasha usaban su velocidad para recorrer todo el bosque con el fin de encontrar a mas familiares que estuvieran atrapados y sacarlos, los demás familiares ayudaban apagar el fuego lanzando tierra con sus patitas con el fin de salvar su hogar

Con ise, Sona y Elsha

\- Suiton: Suishouha (E. agua: onda de agua explosiva)-pronuncio ise para crear una ola de agua cosa que sorprendo a Sona porque el agua que creo salía de su boca

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fe ver que ise movía en agua con sus brazos como si el agua fuera parte de él dirigiéndola hacía el fuego apagando lo que quedaba

Timeskip 30 minutos después

Todos vieron el bosque o lo que quedaba gracias al incendio la mayor parte del bosque fue arrasado dejando a muchos de los familiares sin hogar, esto puso a muchos tristes por ver su hogar en cenizas

Con los demás que estaban cuidando a los familiares eran tratados con magia curativa o ninjutsu médico, los que tenían heridas graves les daban a beber el elixir curándolos por completo, así salvándolos de una muerte segura

Con ise

Ise estaba caminando por el bosque todo carbonizado y con pequeños charcos de agua, viendo toda la destrucción que dejo el fuego dejando solo un bosque muerto y en cenizas

cuando ise estuvo por dar media vuelta sintió algo que lo llamaba cosa que lo intrigo por saber qué es lo que lo llamaba, adentrándose más en el bosque pero al sentir una aura sacra se sorprende al sentir la en este bosque acercándose más pudo ver una luz de color dorada y al acercarse más pudo ver

A una funda color azul con de talles dorados que desprendía una gran aura sacra, al tomarla apareció Niume

-ise-kun esa funda es AVALON mi funda que me fue robada cuando era en puñada por Arturo-dijo Niume cosa que sorprendió a ise por encontrarla en el bosque de los familiares

-¿pero qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto ise

-no lose tal vez llego aquí después de quien la haya robado muriera y llego a este bosque-dijo Niume

-tal vez, pero es mejor llevármela para que no la encuentren los demonios y le investiguen-dijo ise para tomarla y colocar a Niume en su funda pero jamás espero que la funda brillara intensamente dando a entender que estaba feliz por reunirse con su otra mitad

-gracias ise-kun ahora estoy completa-decía una Niume muy feliz para que una silueta de una persona saliera de la espada que ise ya conocía al verla por primera ves

Lo que nunca espero fue que Niume se abalanzara a ise para abrazarlo del cuello, cosa que ise correspondió abrazándola de la cintura para aumentar el abrazo,

-gracias ise-kun-dijo Niume que estaba mirando a ise a los ojos con mucho amor

El peli-blanco estaba sorprendido por ver a Niume fuera de excalibur, pero sobre todo en su forma humana pero correspondió

-no tienes dada que agradecerme Niu-chan-dijo ise a Niume cosa que los dos se estaban perdiendo en la los ojos de cada uno

Sin darse cuenta los dos se fueron acercándose lentamente a los labios del otro ya que podían sentir la respiración de cada uno podían sentir el aroma y sabor que emanaban de sus labios, pero antes de sellar sus labios fueron interrumpidos por unas voces atrás de ise

-mmmmmm-se escuchó detrás de ise cosa que le sorprendió y lo asusto por sentir unas aura llenas de sed de sangre cosa que hizo voltear para atrás encontrándose con sus novias y las demás de su grupo, no solo ellas si no a todas las mujeres que miraban a ise con mucho enojo pero veían a la rubia con mucha ira por querer adelantarse y tener un momento con su amado, cosa que a muchas se sonrojaron por pensarlo y querer ser la rubia que ise todavía estaba abrazando aumentando más los celos de las chicas

Durga veía de manera divertida el comportamiento de sus dos hijas (N/: Cuando Valeri despertó el poder de Durga y esta la conoció por primera vez se encariño con ella y Durga con Valeri a ella la considera como su segunda madre e igual como Mitra la considera como su hermana, pero ella y valí no pierden las esperanzas de reencontrase con su madre biología cuando fueron separados de ella) al encontrarse con esa escena que les hervida de celos, ella estaba a lado de su esposo quien veía a ise con una sonrisa por lo que estaba viendo

-¿chicas que es lo que sucede?-pregunto ise al separarse de Niume cosa que no le gusto al ser interrumpida

-¿dimos ise-kun que es lo que estabas haciendo con ella?-pregunto una Elsha seriamente con los ojos entre serados y no solo ella si no que todas las de su grupo tenían esa mirada y más al ver a la rubia con ganas de matarla

-si ise-kun quien es ella-dijo Momo con celos

-sebe que tienes muchos problemas-dijo Belzard con una sonrisa burlesca asia su hermano

-yo pienso que de esta no te salvas-decía Valí quien estaba con Naomi agarrada de uno de sus brazos, y este tenía miedo por ver a sus hermanas con esa aura tan oscura que lo aterraba de pensar lo que le harían a él envés de a ise

-di eso cuando estés en mi lugar y espero que Naomi sea piadoso contigo cuando te atrape coqueteando-dijo ise a Valí que le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en esa posibilidad

-chicas bueno lo que pasa es que ella es Niume-chan es el espíritu de [Excalibur]-decía ise con miedo al pensar en que no le creerían

Las chicas se sorprendieron al reconocerla al verla mejor y se avergonzaron de olvidar su rostro en lo ocurrido con Kokabiel, sin duda los celos podían en juego su mente en olvidar cosas

 **-¿[pero como es que ella puede salir de la espada]?-** pregunto Hitomi a ise sin entender

 **-** eso se debe a esto-dijo para que los mostrara una funda de color Azul con toques dorados y esta desprendía una aura sacra que les provoca un escalofrío en los demonios por sentirla

 **-** ¿ise-kun eso desprenda una aura sacra donde la conseguiste?-pregunto Sona a ise

 **-** a eso voy-dijo ise-cuando estaba recorriendo el bosque para ver su estado de daños que eran irreparables decidí regresar pero cuando estaba por dar vuelta sentí una aura sacra pero eso era imposible que es este lugar se encontrara por ser el inframundo, medio curiosidad en eso fui a ver el origen de esa aura cosa que me impresiono cuando Niu-chan dijo que esta funda era **[Avalon]** -respondió ise a los demás que estaban sorprendidos por escuchar y más los demonios por no saber que esa funda se encontraba en el inframundo más específico en esta bosque bueno lo que quedaba

 **-** bueno dejando eso dejando como se encuentran los familiares-dijo ise para desviar la conversación a otro lado

 **-** los familiares se encuentran bien ise-dijo Belzard que entendió lo que ise quería hacer

 **-** entonces vamos quiero ver los-dijo ise para comenzar a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraban los familiares pero no pudo avanzar más de 2 pasos porque fue detenido por Niume

 **-** EH?-dijo ise para voltear asia atrás y toparse con Niume que lo estaba sujetando uno de sus brazos-¿Niu-chan que sucede?-pregunto ise

Pero su respuesta fue un beso apasionado por parte de Niume en los labios cosa que lo sorprendió no solo a él sino a todos, pero su sorpresa fue más cuando Niume paso sus brazos por el cuello de ise e ise la abrazo de la cintura aumentando el contacto correspondiendo, el beso fue ganando más pasión que provoco un ligero gemino por parte de Niume cosa que fue escuchado por todos

Cuando se separaron una línea de saliva los conectara, pero en sus rostros se apreciaban un sonrojo en ambos, pero el ambiente fue asiéndose pesado al sentir barias presencias oscuras con sed de sangre, no era de esperarse de un genio para saber de dónde provenían esas auras

-ise/kun/sama/Sempai-fue el grito de las chicas que estaban muertas de celos e ira no por ver el beso sino por no ser ellas, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no entendían porque se sentían molestas al ver al peli-blanco con otra que no fuera ella

-chicos no creen que es mejor ir a ver a los familiares ise tiene que cosas por arreglar con unas chicas celosas-dijo Asura para irse de ese lugar con los demás

-si tienes razón-decían los demás que fueron siguiéndolo

-¿chicos me podrían ayudar con esto?-pregunto ise a sus amigos pero ya era tarde ya se estaban alejando

-lo sentimos ise pero aun que se amos fuertes ni con toda nuestra fuerza podríamos hacerles frente así que buena suerte-decían todos los hombres

-lo siento querido, tienes que afrontar esto tú mismo porque ellas están furiosas contigo pero te deseo suerte-dijo Durga con una sonrisa inocente en su cara cosa que estremeció a ise

-yo no dejare que mi valí se acerque a otras que yo no acepte-dijo Naomi tiernamente cosa que valí palideciera al ver su sonrisa

Las chicas se fueron acercándose lentamente a ise cosa que lo asustaba y mucho por ver a una mujer enojada, en eso recordó a sus maestros para que lo socorrieran

-chicos por favor me ayudarían-dijo ise con desesperación en sus voz a sus inquilinos

 **Mantra Bostead espacio mental**

-lo sentimos ise-decían todos que solo rezaban por su pobre alma

-no sé de qué se asustan tanto ustedes son solo mujeres no es la gran cosa-decía Gilgamesh al ver a todos pálidos

-a ver si eres tan valiente de enfrentarlas ve oh gran poderosísimo Gilgamesh-dijo con burla el mago guerrero, cosa que molesto al rey de reyes

-te lo comprobare falso héroe-dijo superioridad para salir de la [Mantra Bostead]

Uno de los antiguos portadores saco una trompeta yen peso a tocar una melodía cuando un soldado caía o Hera enterado, unos se aguantaban la risa otros no pero lo que no sabían era que tendrían el mismo destino que su compañero

-jajajajaja-reían unos por lo que le ocurriría pero sus risas fueron al sentir unas aura fe muerte detrás de ellos poniendo los pálidos, girando todos lentamente asia atrás fue su sentencia de muerte ahí se encontraban todas las ex portadoras con una capa oscura que las cubría por estar enojadas y celosas y se desquita rían con ellos

Solo se escuchó un gran

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-por parte de los hombres

 **Fuera del espacio mental**

A fuera en el mundo real apareció Gilgamesh, deteniendo el avance de las mujeres estas lo miraron amenazante cosa que intimido al rey cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ise preguntándose qué es lo que ara

-muy bien mujeres les ordeno que se detengan-dijo con autoridad pero no le fue de mucha ayuda porque continuaron su avance ya que habían cambiado de adjetivo

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un grito tan varonil en todo el inframundo que erizo la piel a todos los hombres porque sintieron que avía caído uno de los suyos por tratar de detener la fuerza más poderosa que existe en este universo cono sido y temido por todos los seres del universo y eso era

Una mujer enojada y celosa

Una mujer enojada y celosa era peligrosa solo te deja medio muerto y hecho una mierda

Pero si era más de una mujer date por muerto no hay sitio donde refugiarte ellas siempre te encontrara, cuando eso ocurra resale a todos los dioses que conozcas para que se apiaden de tu alma

Después de 20 minutos de tortu dijo castigo divino

Se podía ver un bulto de carne morada con sangre esto era todo lo que quedaba del gran rey de los héroes tras ser golpeado por las mujeres de su sucesor que escapo para liberarse y dejar que "jugaran" con el

Ya las chicas más relajadas gracias a que dejaron descargar su ira en contra de aquello de lo que fue una persona que ahora es una mierda literalmente dejándolo ahí, para regresar con los otros que los esperaban con los familiares ya curados

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver el ambiente algo de caído por parte de los familiares que veían su hogar hecho cenizas a causa del fuego que lo destruyo, los de mas no sabían que decir para que se sintieran mejor no encontraban las palabras para alentarlos en eso veían como se acercaron las mujeres más relajadas a lado de ise que se encontraba sin ningún rasguño

-oigan porque ¿esas caras largas?-dijo ise a los demás

-oye ten más respeto, no ves que acaban de perder su hogar los familiares-decía saji con enojo por ver que no tenía delicadeza

-porque te enojas solo dijo que no se pero ocupen le are un nuevo hogar-dijo para que los familiares le prestaran atención a lo que dijo

-no se preocupen no me tomara mucho tiempo-dijo para que ise aplaudiera y entrelazaba sus manos en forma que orara y este dijera

 **-Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (jutsu secreto del E. madera: Nacimiento de mundo de árboles)-** al decir esto el terreno empezó a estremecerse dando a entender que era obra de ise pero lo que les sorprendió fue que del suelo empezaron a salir raíces del suelo que empezaron a dar forma de árboles que se expandieron por toda el área dañada dejando como nuevo un bosque lleno de vida no como el antiguo que se veía muerto y para el asombro de todos ise creo una cascada en medio del bosque para que diera vida a los arboles mediante su agua pura y cristalina y los árboles de la parte que se salvó renacieron

 **-** bien ya está, vez te lo dije no hay que tener esas caras largas-dijo para darse la vuelta y regalarles una sonrisa como la sabe dar sonrojando a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes

 **-** i… ise… ise-kun ¿cómo lo grates hacer esto?-pregunto Sona a ise que se veía sonrojada y en shock por lo que vio no solo ella sino todos

 **-** como te lo dije hace tiempo es ninjutsu un arte que se perdió hace muchos siglos consiste en manejar los elementos con chakra para poder dominarlos a tu gusto dependiendo de qué afinidad seas, el elemento que use se llama **Mokuton** o elemento madera consiste en moldear 2 elementos que son **Suiton y Doton** que son agua y tierra con grandes cantidades del elemento **Yang** para poder dominarlo-explico ise a los demás que quedaron asombrados por lo que dijo del manejo de los elementos

 **-** eso es increíble-dijo Tsubaki por lo que escucho, podía dar vida a un lugar estéril

 **-** dejemos eso de lado por ahora-decía ise para pasar su mirada a los familiares-ven les dije que lo arreglaría ¿no? vallan los espera su nuevo hogar-les dijo para que fueran, sin perder tiempo fueron pero sino antes le agradecieron al saltarle en sima y abrasarlo en forma de agradecimiento por lo que hiso por ellos

Esto fue presenciado por los demás que tenían una sonrisa por ver lo que hiso ise por los familiares, pero las más conmovidas fueron las mujeres que veían a ise con una cara soñadora y un sonrojo, pero su sonrojo fue mayor por pensar que los familiares eran sus hijos con el peli-blanco y ver que era un buen padre a sus ojos

Esto era visto por los demás al ver el comportamiento de las mujeres presentes sonrojadas que les provoco una pequeñas carcajadas al verlas de esta forma

-ise estaba de pie en frente de un gran árbol que creo durante le restauración del bosque, los demás veían esto de forma intrigada por lo que aria el peli-blanco que solo coloco una mano en el árbol para que una gran barrera rodeara el bosque por completo esto llamo la atención de todos por lo que hiso

 **-¿ise para qué es la barrera que colocaste y conque fin?-** pregunto Sophia a ise

 **-** esta barrera es de protección para que no pase otro incidente como este de nuevo y pueda mantener fuera a los que tengan malas intenciones para los familiares-respondió ise

-bien es hora que regresemos por que mañana son las visitas de los padres-decía Belzard para que los demás le pasara un escalofrió por la espalda al pronunciar lo de mañana

-si tienes razón tenemos clases por terminar el día de hoy-dijo Sona al percatarse del tiempo que se llevaron en resolver este problema

-Sona tiene razón es hora de regresar bien sujétense-dijo ise para que todos lo tocaran las más apegadas eran las mujeres por querer sentir el bien formado cuerpo de ise cosa que las sonrojo-bien nos vamos-para desaparecer en un destello blanco

 **Mundo humano/academia Kou/salón del consejo estudiantil**

Un destello blanco se presentó en el consejo estudiantil dejando aparecer muchas siluetas de personas repentinamente, esto habría llamado la atención si no fuera que el aula estuviera sola

-llegamos-dijo ise para ver que estaban de vuelta y que los demás se separaban-creo que es hora que regresar a nuestras clases

-pero antes voy a dejar a los demás en casa y gracias por su ayuda chicas-dijo ise a las demás

-no tiene que agradecernos por nuestra ayuda ise-sama-decía Yubelluna con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas por ver el buen trabajado torso de su líder digno de los dioses

-así es no tiene que agrádesenos ise-sama-decían Shueran, Isabela, Karlamine, Siris y Bürent con una sonrisa sonrojadas

-no en serio solo pídanme algo que este al mi alcance y se los concederé sin falta-respondió ise a las demás que aumento más su sonrojo

-en ese caso le tomare la palabra y lo que pido es un beso ise-sama-dijo Yubelluna con un gran sonrojo dejando en piedra a todos por lo que pidió

-está bien si eso es lo que pides, además dije lo que estaba a mi alcance-dijo ise para acercarse a Yubelluna que la tomo de la cintura para acercarla cosa que la sonrojo más y ver aquellos ojos tan verdes que se perdía en ellos cosa que se disipo al volver en si cuando sintió que sus labio eran reclamados por alguien que era su Rey al sentir aquellos labios posase con los suyos no dudo en corresponder, al pasar sus brazos por el cuello del peli-blanco para aumentar el contacto

-uuhhmm-un pequeño gimió se escuchó en toda el aula cuando ise mordió el labio inferior de Yubelluna

Esto sin duda disparo los celos de las demás al ver tal beso tan apasionado de le daba ise a Yubelluna, sin duda ellas querían ser ella al ser besadas de tal manera por parte del peli-blanco

Cuando ise dejo de besar a Yubelluna esta estaba tan sonrojada y excitada por un beso que sus piernas temblaban al perder fuerzas para caer pero antes de caer ise la sostuvo en sus brazos al sentir los brazos de su Rey se sentía en el cielo y ver la cara de preocupación que tenía por ella se sentía dichosa por tenerlo cerca de ella

-¿Yubelluna te encuentras bien?-pregunto ise a la peli-purpura que estaba jadeando por aire

-si… me… en… cuentro… bien ise-sama-respondió entre cortada por el beso- _más que excelente_ -dijo en susurro cosa que fue audible para todos

-ise-sama-decían cuatro voces detrás de ise que giro para toparse con Shueran, Isabela, Siris y Bürent con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro

-no me digan que ustedes también ¿quieren un beso?-pregunto ise a las cuatro que solo asintieron

Sin más ise beso con la misma intensidad que beso a Yubelluna y las dejo sin fuerzas para levantarse, cosa que fue vista por todos los presentes y unas mujeres más que muertas de envidia por presenciar tales besos pero les sorprendió fue ver al peli-blanco besarlas sin signos de perversión y solo reflejaba cariño al verlas

Después de besar y sin fuerzas a las chicas por el beso ise creo 5 clones para cargarlas al estilo nupcial que las sonrojo más y aun mentando los celos de las demás de las Sitris junto a Grayfia, Mitra y Valery por no ser ellas cosa que las sonrojo al pensar aquello al ver como el peli-blanco besaba a las de más de su grupo

-creo que es hora que regresen no lo creen-dijo un clon de ise para ver como ise creaba una rasgadura y ver al otro lado la sal de la mansión Hyuodou

-si nos veremos en unas horas Asura oto-san-dijo ise a su padre adoptivo que solo asintió-bien pase…-no pudo terminar de hablar por sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Ise solo se agarró la cabeza esto fue visto por todos por ver lo que le pasaba preocupándolos por ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro

-ise/kun/san/Sempai/sama-exclamaron los presentes y ver a ise después de unos segundos ver que se encontraba bien

-ise/kun-exclamaron las 3 novias del peli-blanco para abalanzarse y ver que se encontrara bien revisando todo su cuerpo

-chicas estoy bien solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza-dijo ise a las tres cosa que fue escuchado por todos

 **-¿[ise-kun porque fue ese dolor de cabeza]?-** pregunto Hitomi a su novio

 **-** eso se debió a gracias a la **[ley dorada]** -respondió ise a Hitomi quien no entendía bueno todos no entendían a lo que dijo ise de esa ley

 **-¿que es esa ley dorada ise?-** pregunto Sophia

-esta ley dicta que por derecho divino todo tesoro no reclamado y arma pase a la **[geta of Babylon]** que resguarda todos los tesoros que mi maestro poseía al ser el rey de los héroes-respondió ise para ver las caras de todos en shock por tal revelación

-¿es… espera… ise-kun tesoros de que estas hablando?-pregunto Sona al no entender a lo que dijo ise

-me refiero a los tesoros en todo el mundo humano y sobrenatural que pasan a mi poder como sus armas que esperan al indicado pero si esta me aceptan pasan a mi poder-respondió ise dejando en shock a los Sitri como a los que no sabían del rey de los héroes

-¿y de cuanto estamos hablando Hyuodou?-pregunto Saji a ise

-no lose con exactitud cuando fui nombrado como su susero pero sus riquezas eran incalculables y por lo que sentí aumento en gran medida que es imposible calcular-respondió ise a Saji

-bien dejemos esto, es hora de continuar el día así que vallan a casa-dijo ise para que sus clones pasaran con las chicas que todavía estaban siendo cargadas por sus clones y dar paso a los demás

-nosotros nos retiramos Sona si quieren hablar más las espero en mi casa-dijo ise para ir a su salón sino antes pasar a bisar que Yubelluna faltaría por el día de hoy

 **Timeskip**

Las horas transcurrieron normales, pero lo que más extraño a Kaori Murayama era que veía a su amiga de la infancia Momo Hanakai pasar más tiempo con ise y las demás pero cuando vio a los ojos de Momo se dio cuenta de que tenía un brillo especial cosa que recordó cuando ellas estaban alrededor de ise en su infancia y más cuando le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar en señal de que sus recuerdos volvieron, pero lo que la extraño y puso triste fue que el todavía no se le acercara y se preguntara ¿Por qué no fue haberla? ¿Por qué no le habla? ¿Por qué no se le acercaba? ¿Acaso la odia por haberlo golpearlo al espiar en los vestidores de las chicas?

 **Flashback**

Pero esas dudas se disiparon cuando ise voltio a verla y hacerle una señal de que se acercara, ella fue sin dudarlo para ver qué era lo que tenía que decir

-hola Kaori-chan cuanto tiempo-dijo ise con una gran sonrisa

Esto provoco que Kaori le salieran unas lágrimas en respuesta por lo que dijo ise, pero ise no espero que Kaori le diera

PLASSSSS

Una gran cachetada y luego lo abrasara cosa que ise correspondió después de que comprendiera esa cachetada por haberla olvidarla todos estos años

-Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka-lloraba Kaori en el pecho de ise al ser recordada nuevamente por el chico que le gustaba

-lo siento-dijo ise para aumentar el abrazo a Kaori y esta lo viera-lo siento por olvidarte todo estos años-decía ise a su amiga de la infancia

-no-dijo Kaori

-¿eh?-dijo ise

-no tienes por qué disculparte cuando no tienes la culpa de nada cuando ocurrió ese accidenté y perdieras la memoria no fue tu culpa, nosotras teníamos que estar atulado pero cuando te mudaste también a igual que Irina, pensamos que con el tiempo tus recuerdos regresarían pero ver que regresastes hace un año y no recordabas nada nos entristecimos y ver que te convertiste en un gran pervertido nos enfadó mucho-dijo Kaori para ver a ise que le recorriera un escalofrió por la última parte

-igual mente lo siento-dijo ise-pero cuéntame cómo ¿fueron sus vidas después de que me fuera?-pregunto ise

-después de que te fueras nosotras continuamos nuestra amistad pero al año siguiente Mío, Kurumi, Yuki se mudaron a Europa por el trabajo de sus padres, en todo ese tiempo nos manteníamos en contacto una vez a la semana pero en este mes no he tenido contacto con ellas-decía Kaori a ise

-monos mal que todavía siguen en contacto-dijo ise

-si como te distes cuenta en los años siguientes fueron normales y me intereso el kendo soy la capitana y me ise amiga de Yuí Katase-dijo Kaori

-Kaori-chan si quieres cuando tengas tiempo ven avistarme te recibiere con los brazos abiertos-dijo ise para abrazar a Kaori y sonrojarla por sentir los fuertes brazos de ise y sus bien formado torso

-si con gusto acepto tu invitación-decía con in sonrisa tímida y con su sonrojo cosa que a los ojos del peli-blanco hermosa

Ise y compañía disfrutaron de su almuerzo a gusto conversaron de cosa triviales hasta que dio fin a sus descanso, prometiendo pasar más tiempo juntos

 **Flashback end**

(N/T: Kaori Murayama fue su amiga después de perder su memoria así conociendo a las demás después de su partida a otra ciudad, llamémosla una amiga de la infancia)

Ise iba caminando solo ¿Por qué? porque les dijo a las chicas que iría a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, las chicas querían acompañar a peli-blanco pero les dijo que no porque iba hacer una sorpresa pero ellas se negaban aceptar cosa que unos besos no pudieran resolver las calmo para esperarlo en casa junto a las otras en eso ise entra donde todo comenzó para él, y este lugar era el parque donde fue apuñalado por su novia quien fue controlada después de tratar de protegerlo

Ise solo se sentó en una banca cercana a la fuete a pensar en las posibilidades de como hubiera sido su vida alado de Raynare, sus citas por la ciudad, él, la aceptaría como era no le importaba lo que fuera si fuera una caído, ángel, demonio, Youkai o lo que fuera ya que la aceptaría porque la ama, y, ya que mato a la que la controlo solo faltaba traerla devuelta solo era cuestión de tiempo, en eso sus pensamientos por unos ruidos detrás de el para ser preciso en los arbustos

En eso se acercó a los arbustos para ver de qué se trataba y al llegar vio a un gato negro muy lastimado que no podía moverse por sus herida pareciera que la atacaron para matarla, en eso la gato negro vio a ise que se acercaba trato de escapar pero no pudo por sus herida, el pobre gato solo temblaba al sentir su poder que era enorme y pensar que se acercaba su inminente fin así que solo cerro sus ojos, pero este nunca llego solo sintió que era cargado con mucha delicadeza al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con mucha preocupación

Ise al ver al gato en ese estado solo lo carga para darle a beber un frasco de Elixir que saco de uno de sus bolsillos, el gato solo bebió pero como arte de magia todas sus heridas se sanaron, en respuesta a esto solo lambio su mejilla en forma de gracias, pero ise se dio cuenta que era un Youkai que no dijo nada hasta se revelara solo

-dime pequeño…-fue golpeado con su patita en la cara de forma cariñosa por decirle macho-okey okey ¿pequeña?-solo recibió un lindo maullido en confirmación

-¿me pregunto quién te abra atacado porque no veo a peros por el lugar ni apersonas que extraño?-se preguntaba ise

-bien ya que no puedo dejarte por que te podrían atacar de nuevo que te parece si ¿me acompañas hacer unas compras para la cena? qué te parece Kuro-chan-dijo/pregunto ise a la gata que maulló en confirmación-bien andando-dijo ise para ir al centro comercial

Pero lo que no sabía ise era que al llevarla su vida traería nuevas experiencia a su vida

Corte se imprime

Lamento la demora por actualizar ya saben por el trabajo y la vida cotidiana que enfrenta cada uno en esta vida bueno solo esperen a la siguiente actualización del capítulo 6 sin más me despido


End file.
